


A Study In Blue

by ThePraxianSeeker



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Momma CQ (Undertale), Bullying, Domestic Violence, F/M, Guilt driven insanity, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, Poisoning, Teachers not giving a shit, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePraxianSeeker/pseuds/ThePraxianSeeker
Summary: Blueberry lived in a big mansion with his big brother, Papyrus. However, there was no love to be found there. It's walls held untold horrors and secrets from the outside world. A family portrait hung on the overbearing pink wall. Happy faces, but it was an act.....a con. When Papyrus is forced to leave, the mansion feels even more empty than before.
Comments: 70
Kudos: 19





	1. The Party and The Exile

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes part in the world of Momma CQ, which belongs to AlainaPrana. The original Blueberry and Blueberror belong to their respective owners. I just own blueberry's story in the Momma CQ world.

Blueberry's POV  
"You're going and that's final, Blueberry. You may go." Father said, not bothering to look up from his work. I walk to the door of his office and reach for the doorknob. Part of me wants to argue this arrangement. However...I was not as strong as my brother, Papyrus. Papyrus would have argued against Father's decision, but I couldn't stand up to him like that. I leave Father's office to find my older brother leaning against the painfully pink wall, right beside our family photo. We looked so happy, but it was nothing more than an act. Our parents could care less, if they were being honest, about us. Papyrus stands up straight and looks at me. "So....That's that....They're splitting us up" Papyrus says with a grimace. Relations between Papyrus and our parents had been steadily getting worse. Father clearly hates him and lets him know that he is a disappointment. Mother, she doesn't even acknowledge he exists. "They're sending me to boarding school in a few days. Papy....what do I do?" I ask a little scared and starting to glitch.  
Papyrus comes over. "There's not much you can do, Baby Blue. They won't listen to us. No surprise there. All you can do is keep your head down and be their perfect son. That should keep you safe from their anger." He says and hugs me. I grip his orange hoodie and start to cry. All of this was too much, too soon. "I...I d-don't want to go, Papy...." I sob as he rubs my back, trying to calm me before I crash. "It'll be ok, Blue. We still have a couple days. We can spend them doing all sorts of fun things." He says. I nod and try to calm down. All too soon, Mother shows up and Papyrus glares at her. Mother was a very demanding woman. It was like she was another Father. She loved her social circles and her staus among the elite. Nothing was too low for her to preserve her perfect image.  
Her mouth twitches finding Papyrus hugging me like that, but her voice betrays nothing. "Blueberry, come. We have much to do before you leave for boarding School." She says expectantly holding out her hand to me. I look up at Papy to see him glaring at Mother. It's not surprising given how things have been between them. He looks down and gives me a tired smie. "It'll be alright, Baby Blue. You go ahead. I'll catch up later." He says letting me go. Part of me didn't want him to let go, but I knew I couldn't refuse Mother. Mother glares at Papyrus as I take her hand and leads me away from Papyrus. "You are to stay away from my son, Papyrus. I will not tell you again." Father says coming out of his study. Papyrus stands his ground. "Isn't it bad enough that you are sending him away?" Papyrus says glaring at our Father as Mother leads me away from the fighting that errupts between them.  
Mother leads me to my room and she starts to set out my Party Attire that I have deemed the ugly suit. It was tight and itchy, with far more starch than it needed. "Another party, Mother?" I ask a little quietly, my glitching starting again. "Yes, Blueberry, another party. Several important people want to say their goodbyes before you leave tomorrow." She says straightening out the collar of the ugly suit. I gape at her. "T-tomorrow?" I ask as she shoves me towards the bathroom. "Yes, Blueberry, Tomorow. I will not have that heathen corrupt you more than he already has." She says as she closes the door behind me. "Clean yourself up. You're Filthy" She says through the door before leaving.  
I can't help it anymore. Tears run down my face as I undress for the bath. I preferred to shower, but Mother believed that I would never get clean enough in a shower. So, my bathroom did not possess a shower. Everything must be perfect for tonight. I must look like a toy soldier for their friends....so they could brag. I must keep a smile on my face. I cannot get angry or raise my voice. I must have perfect manners. If I failed to remain as they wish me to be, the punishment would be severe. Ever since things started getting bad between Papyrus and our parents, Mother and Father started to groom me to someday take over the fmily business. It was something Papyrus and Father constantly fought about. I could never be the kind of perfect they wanted. I knew that, and Papyrus knew that.   
Removing my shirt, I stare at my soul. It's always been weak. Too long being beat down into submission had made it grey and scarred. I couldn't even remember what color it had once been. I remove the rest of my clothing and sink into the hot bath. The water feels nice on my scarred bones.....I sadly muse that it's the only thing besides Paps and the servants that are nice around the mansion. However....even the servants had started treating me differently. I was no longer their Baby Blue, but Young Master Blueberry. I hated it all....except for Paps, my plushie astronaut bill, and my secret treasures. My pare-no, my trainers....they didn't deserve being acknowledged as my parents anymore. However, I had to remain respectful towards them, even though they lost that respect long ago.  
I would have to admit that I have thought about it......ending it all....escaping my parents once and for all, but Papyrus would be so disappointed with me if he ever found out how much I thought about it. So, I never tried....that and I was too cowardly to make an attempt to begin with. It made me sick to think of how pathedic I was compared to Papyrus. My eyes start to droop as spots dance across my vision. I know what is about to happen and try to remove myself from the tub. Glitches start to flood my vision as I manage to get out. Reaching for the call rope for a servant, I barely manage to pull it as everything goes black as I crash to the floor. A crash always followed when dealing with Father, not that he cared any at all about my wellbeing. It always hurt so much....but he didn't care....he didn't want to see what he did to me.  
"I must apologize, Rotor.....Yes, Blueberry had a crash....Yes...We will still be attending, but he will be remaining at home. I assure you that He and Melody will meet before he leaves for school in the morning......Yes, it was pretty bad this time. He should be back feel better by the morning...I will see you soon, Rotor" I hear Mother say as I wake up. She hangs up the phone and I pretend to be still asleep when she turns around. A servant soon comes in and bows her head. " You called, Mistress?" She asks meekly. "He is not to leave that bed untill morning unless it is to the bathroom. Keep Papyrus away from my son. He's a bad influence and I will not have him corrupting Blueberry." Mother says with a stern look in her eyes. The servant bows again. "Of course, Mistress" she says as Mother leaves the room.  
After a few moments, I feel the servant put a cool cloth on my forehead. "She's gone, Young Master" she says softly. I open an eye and sigh. "Was I that obvious?" I ask opening both eyes, my eyelights trembling as they did after a crash. "Only to one that actually looks after you, Baby Blue." She says softly and lovingly and gently strokes my black skull. I let out a small sob as she begins to make me more comfortable. "As soon as your parents leave, I will let Papyrus sit with you." She says with a small smile. The servants knew how badly I needed my brother after a crash. So, if they can get away with it, they never keep us apart. "T-thank you" I say before we hear yelling and breaking glass. "Oh dear....they're fighting again." The servant says about to leave. I weakly grab her arm. "Please......don't leave me....I'm...I'm scared" I say and she nods.  
After an hour, Father storms into the room and hauls me up to my feet by my collar. "You WILL be ready to leave to the party tonight." He says, a dangerous red tint to his eyelights. I gulp and nod weakly. He throws me back onto the bed and pivits to the servant. "If he's not ready in ten minutes, so help me, I will end you, Seraph" He growls at Seraph. She bows deeply. "Yes, Master" she says meekly as he leaves the room. Once he's gone, she frowns and comes over to me. "I apologize, Young Master. I have to do as I am told. Let's get you dressed." She says and helps me get ready to leave. Ten minutes pass quickly, and I'm soon I am standing beside my parents, waiting for the limo. When it finally pulls up, I open the door for Mother. Father has me follow Mother into the limo so I cannot run away.  
The ride in the limo is uncomfortable to say the least. Mother is checking her appearance on last time with a small hand mirror and Father is watching me with a predatory gaze. "Blueberry......You no longer have a brother. Papyrus has been disowned and thrown out. This is not up for debate and I will not hear of him again." Father says and I nod looking at my hands, clenched into fists on my knees. Father had often threatened at throwing Papyrus out, but now he had actually done it. In my soul, I wanted to punch Father with as much strength as I could muster, but it would do more harm than good. "Tonight is VERY important, Blueberry. Be on your BEST behavior and INTERACT with the other guests." Father says. "Yes, Father." I say. I attempt to recall what happened earlier today, but the memories elude me. 'Another day lost' I think to myself. I suffered from Pixelation Syndrome. To explain it easily, It was like the human equivilent of seizures. However, when I had a seizure or crash, I could forget days, weeks, months, or even years. I look out the window, thankful that I had only forgotten a few hours.  
Earlier that day  
Papyrus's POV  
I glare at Father, my anger building. "Isn't it bad enough that you are sending him away?" I say standing my ground against my Father as Blue leaves with Mother. A small part of me was relieved that he wouldn't be in the way. Father glares at me. "That is no longer any of your concern, Papyrus. You will stay away from my son" He says and I growl at him. "I am your son as well, Father" I retort saying the father part in a smartass tone. He backhands me into the wall. "You are not my son, Papyrus. You are a pest, a mistake, and a problem....one that I have grown tired of having to constantly having to solve. Your disobedience and disrespect have tried my patience for long enough. Either you shape up....or...." He trails off, his eyes looking down at me. I can feel the crack in the back of my skull had widened a bit from being thrown into the wall. I had received it in the last fight with my father, but he refused to let it be healed with magic...to teach me a lesson, he had said.  
"Or you'll what?" I spit out in anger. He grabs me up by the collar of my hoodie. my feet dangle a few inches from the ground, and it becomes hard to breathe. "Or you will be forced to leave and NEVER return." He says, red starting to tint his eyelights. I stare at him in shock a moment. 'Leave? Could I really do it?' I think to myself. With Blue leaving to boarding school, he wouldn't need me at home to protect him from our parents. My anger returns with a fury as I snarl at him. "With Blue leaving tomorrow, I have no reason to stay here with a monster like you, Fucker." I say and spit in his face. A small part of me hoped he didn't kill me for my response, but another part could care less. I had be dead for a while now, blue being my only reason to live on.  
That seemed to be the final straw as Father throws me into a small table, breaking the vase on top of it and the table both. My Right eye glows a bright orange as i get up with a grimace. He doesn't seem fazed as his own right eyelight starts to glow. "Out....you out of my house....NOW" he says as we start to fight. It takes everything I have to dodge his powerful attacks as he pushes me out of the house. As soon as he manages to get me outside, his eyelight returns to normal. He looks at me as if I was trash he had just thrown out. "NEVER return here, or I will KILL you for traspassing" He says and goes back inside.   
Present Time in the limo  
Blueberry's POV  
Mother checks me over one last time in the limo as we arrive at The Masterson Villa, where the party is being held. Rotor Masterson was Father's business partner and just as wealthy as we were. Personally, I liked Rotor. He would manage to make the parties more bearable for me, especially iif he knew that I had suffered a crash. Rotor and his daughter, Meoldy were lion like creatures that stood on their hind legs. Melody....well, she never really liked me. She would always find something about me to pick apart......just like Mother would. It was easy to say that I didn't like her. It was easy to see why Mother liked her and wanted to introduce us, despite us having grown up around each other. It was common practice for those in high society to arrange marriages for their children.  
Melody, for a fact, did not like me. If I could, I would avoid her all night. Melody didn't mind this, as she would try to avoid me in turn. She hated having to pretend to be nice to me. That suited me just fine. She had a nasty habit of making me angry or crash, both of which would get me in major trouble with my parents. Melody's mother died of a rare bone disease some years back. So, it was just her, Rotor, and their servants. Perhaps, if Melody wasn't so cruel, I would like her. "Well" Mother says, getting my attention. "You are not as perfect as I would like, but I believe everyone will understand given that you crashed earlier today" She says and I already know how she's going to act tonight. Even though I know it's an act, I looked forward to the party with a lighter soul. Mother would fuss over me and treat me as a normal mother should. I would be allowed to cling to her and hide behind her during the party.  
It was all a part of the image that she actually cared about me. Father would let her do it, not really caring either way. He would stay close, but never touch or let me hide behind him as Mother did. He never allowed physical contact anymore. Mother helps me out of the car and I cling to her arm like some kind of baby monkey. She puts on a fake look of concern. "It will be fine, Blueberry. We won't stay too long, I promise." She says. I manage not to roll my eyelights at the so called promise. I knew that we would be here all night if she had her way. Mother leads me inside, stopping occasionally to talk to her friends before using me as an excuse to get away from those she didn't care for. Being happy for this brief contact, I let her lead me around. Father follows close behind us.   
"Stand up straight, Blueberry." He says and I stand up straight. He huffs and goes to talk to some other men he works with. Mother looks down at me and smiles sweety. "Are you alright, Blueberry?" She asks. 'That's my que' I think as I smile big. "I am fine, Mother" I say making her smile again. I love making her smile. When she was happy, I was safe. Father soon comes back with Rotor and his daughter, Melody. Rotor strokes his mane, thinking about the situation. "Hello there, Dahlia. You are looking as lovely as ever, and I see that Young Blueberry was able to make it tonight" He says, his eyes focused on me. Melody glares at me when her father isn't looking but I manage not to flinch.  
"How are you feeling, Blueberry?" he asks genuinely concerned. I smile and forget about Melody for the moment. "Much better now, Sir" I say and he nods. "I will admit that I was worried that I wouldn't be able to see you before you left tomorrow. How is your brother, Papyrus?" He asks. Mother gives my arm a tight squeeze. I tilt my head in fake confusion. I hated having to lie to Rotor. "Who, sir?" I ask. Rotor looks concerned. "Blueberry's memory has been a bit hazy since the crash, Rotor. We only have one son" Father says coming over o us. Rotor looks at my Father, but says nothing more about Papyrus. "Anyways, I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Melody. Say hello, Melody." Rotor says waving a hand to his daughter.  
Melody smiles sweetly and curtesys to us. "Enchanted to meet you, Blueberry. I hope we can become good friends." She says. I bow to her despite the headache I still had from the crash earlier. This was a critical moment. I had to bite my tongue and lay out all my charm. "It is I that should be enchanted, dear lady. Your beauty rivals that of my own dear mother. I, as well, hope for a beautiful friendship." I say my practiced lines and kiss the back of her hand gently. I stand next to my Mother again as Melody returns to her father's side. "Are they not the most precious thing you have ever seen, Rotor?" My Mother coos as Rotor nods. I look at Melody and see her discreetly wipe her hand on a napkin. This doesn't surprise me at all.  
"Blueberry has had a rough day, Dahlia. How about you let him rest in one of the guest rooms until the party is over?" Rotor offers. I could hug him at his offer. My head hurt a lot and I was worried that in my current state, melody may cause another crash. I secretly hoped Mother would approve. She looks down at me in fake concern. "That would be most kind, Rotor." She says and Rotor nods. "Melody,can you show Blueberry to a guest room. Prefferbly one far from the ballroom?" He asks and Melody nods. "Yes, Father" she says and takes my hand. To everyone else, this seems adorable, but I know the truth. Melody wants to get me to a room quickly so she can ditch me.   
After dragging me for a good five minutes, she pulls me into a guest room. Letting go of my hand, she looks at me in disgust. "I cannot believe this! Do you have any idea in that empty skull of yours what's going on?" She asks but I don't answer. "They're setting us up to be married! Me? Marry you? Of all the insulting remarks anyone could ever say to me, this is the worst!" She practically screams at me. "S'not like we have a choice if they do go through with it, Melody. I'd actually like you....if you weren't so cruel to me" I say honestly, earning a slap to the face. "Did I ask for your opinion, you worthless bag of bones?" She says glaring at me. I sigh, rubbing my face as she continues to rant. I learned from an early age just to nod and agreed with everything Melody said. Less painful that way.  
"Anyways, if I am to spend my adult life with YOU, I am not wasting my childhood with you" She says finally leaving the room. I rub my head, the headache worse now after Melody slapped me. Loosening my necktie and removing my shoes, I lay on the bed and close my eyes for a bit. "Pst.....psssst....Bro" I wake up hearing a couple hours later. I look around to see Papyrus climbing into the open window. I smile a little. "You will be in so much trouble if Father finds out you're here" I say as he hugs me tight. "Let him be pissed. Rotor let me stay with him until I get and job and find my own place." he says sitting next to me on the bed. "Rotor has always liked you" I say and Papyrus nods. "Melody told me about the possible engaugement.....it sucks bro....." He says and I nod. I always knew that Papyrus and Melody liked each other to the point of actual lasting love.   
He looks at me and frowns. "What happened to your face, Bro?" He asks and starts to use healing magic to heal the bruise Melody left behind. "Melody happened.....I only said that I would like her if she wasn't so cruel to me, Paps" I say and he sighs. "Stars, Blue, you know how her temper is. You should have not said anything" He says. I ball my hands into fists. "That may be, but she doesn't have the right to take it out on me! I cannot control what our parents do, but she blames me still! How is that fair? She acts just like Mother! She doesn't listen to me and only cares about what she wants! What about what I want? I know you love her.....but...but I can't." I say and Papyrus sighs.  
"Rotor is going to try to avoid an official engauement. He says that if I can make something of myself, he will gladly allow me to marry Melody." He says and removes his hand from my face. There's a knock on the door. "Are you decent, Blueberry?" we hear Melody say from the other side. "Yeah" I say and she comes in, blushing when she sees Papyrus. "Your parents send me to get you. They're about to leave for home." She says and I nod, getting my boots back on. Papyrus clears his throat. Melody looks down and sighs. She comes over and helps me with my tie. "Look......I am sorry.....for slapping you. You're right. I can be a bit cruel to you sometimes." She says and I smile a little.   
"It's fine, Melody. You were just upset about the possible engaugement." I say. "How do you do that?" She asks. I look at her confused. "Do what?" I ask. "Forgive so easily? I hurt you and bully you. Yet, you don't hate me" She says. I smile. "You are kinder than you know." I say and she smiles a little. "We had best get you to your parents. They've been drinking....so, be careful, ok, bonehead?" She asks and I nod. Maybe Melody wasn't so bad after all. I follow Melody to where my parents are waiting with Rotor. "Well, that's sad to hear that Melody is already spoken for. She'll make her betrothed a very happy man." Father says and Rotor nods. "That she will. Ah, Blueberry, are you feeling any better?" he asks turning his attention to me.  
I give him a genuine smile. "Yes, sir, Thank you, sir" I say and he smiles back. "It was no problem, Son. You need to rest to recover and become strong like your father and myself" He says making me smile. I notice that Mother has not corrected me yet.....I must be doing something right or she's waiting for us to get into our limo. Either way, it makes me nervous. We say our goodbyes to Rotor and Melody as our limo pulls up. Waving off the valet, I open the door for my parents and get inside after them. For a few minutes, we ride in uneasy silence. I can feel my soul pounding against my ribs as I try so hard to remain calm.  
I don't know how either of them will react since they had been drinking. So, I did not want to set them off.Father pours himself another glass of wine from the bottle in the limo's mini fridge. "....you may relax, Son. We are very pleased with your behavior tonight. Continue to act in the manner befitting your station, and we will continue to be pleased.....if not.....well, we all know what happened to Papyrus." He says. I look down. Papyrus had finally been disowned....meaning, in my parents's eyes, I had no brother. "Your things for school have already been sent ahead. Strive to do well." Father says, handing me a soda. It was as close to an i love you as I was going to get from him. Opening the can, I take a drink and look out the window. I wonder what is to become of me now that I don't have Papyrus to protect me.


	2. Exploding Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after being sent off to boarding school, things become too much for Blueberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for school bombing like senario. If this triggers you, don't flame me. You clicked here. This is one of the few chapters that will go into detail about it.

Blue's POV

It had been almost five years since my parents shipped me off to boarding school and I'm almost fifteen years old. The boarding school was very high society. Most o the students came from wealthy and powerful families. I hate it here, but there's nothing I can do about it. I am always studying to keep my grades up... that's all father seems to care about whenever I come home for the holidays. I wish I could say that I was popular, but....I only have one friend. His name is Cronus. He's in my grade, but huge. Some of the rumors around the school say that he's got grizzly bear in his masic DNA. He's nice to me though and keeps the bullies off when he's around. However, Cronus couldn't always be there to protect me. I sigh rubbing my neck. The bruising finally healed from the recent run in with Maxwell and his friends. I was walking to the dorms when they decided to see how I would look being a pinata. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, and I...I was scared.....I remember thinking that this was the end...then, my scarf came untied, causing me to fall to the ground. I remember thinking how lucky I was that it had just rained and the ground was still soft. Otherwise, who knows how bad I would have been hurt. So, the most I got was a bruised neck, which I could hid with my scarf. Not that it would matter if the staff saw it. None of them really liked me. Either, I was too quiet, too smart, or too needy for any of them. To add salt to the wound, many of them didn't care what Maxwell did to me. To them, it was to make me stronger. To Maxwell, a free pass to do as he pleased to me. I sigh and look in the mirror in my room. The one good thing about the boarding school is that every student got their own room. Where the bruise had been on my neck, a thin scar remained from the microscopic crack hanging from the tree had caused. After the incident, I had went straight to the headmaster. I didn't like causing trouble, but they had almost killed me that time! I sigh and I go to get my scarf. Suddenly, the door to my room slams open and Maxwell is standing there with his goons. Maxwell smiles sadistically as his shark eyes land on me. "Well, look at that boys. Blueberror has been hiding a cute little scar on us. Wonder how he got it?" Maxwell says grabbing my collar with one of his hands. "Please...please, don't do this" I plead. Sometimes, although it was rare, Maxwell would let me go. "I'm so sick of your begging. You sound like the Baby Blue that you are." He says and throws me into the wall. I try not to cry from the pain. Tears, it seemed, only spurred Maxwell to do more damage. "Hey, max, we shouldn't do this here. Who knows what the baby has hidden in here" one of the others say. Maxwell nods and drops me. I start to cough on my hands and knees. "You get a five minute head start, whittle baby blue. Then, we're coming for you....and you will pay for getting us in trouble with the headmaster" Maxwell says stepping back and making his friends give me space. I don't even bother to grab my shoes or my scarf as I bolt out the door. I know that Maxwell won't give me the five minutes. He'll wait until he gets bored, which would be any moment now. I barely make it out the dorm building when I hear him and his friends come for me. I look around for the best place to run. Being a Saturday, the courtyard was packed with other students. If I was lucky, Maxwell wouldn't follow into a crowded area. He preferred not to draw attention. Masics, Skeletons, and many other kinds of students mingled in the courtyard. A few look my way before going back to whatever they were doing. Others leave all together. I then, literally, run into Cronus. "Hey blue, where's the fire?" He asks helping me up. I cannot answer him because I am trying to catch my breath again. His eyes flash as he sees Maxwell and his friends finally catch up to me. "hey Cronus, you were totally right. He's a total crybaby. How could you stand being around him?" Maxwell says and my eyes widen as I look at Cronus in disbelief. "Cronus...what is he talking about?" I ask as I start to glitch, an early sign of a crash. Cronus frowns at me. "Did you really expect that someone like me would actually care about an ugly freak like you? You're only good for cheating off of in class." He says and slams my head into the ground with a swift animalistic movement. I cry out in pain, my vision starting to cloud over with glitches. Maxwell and his friends soon join in and start to hit me with either feet or fists as the rest of the students and teachers alike laughed, amused at my predicament. 'i...I must stay awake.....if I crash, who knows what they will do to me.' I think as I attempt to crawl away from Cronus and Maxwell. However before I can get too far, I feel a hand on my ankle and I'm soon hanging upside down by said ankle. "You know, we could let you go, but you need to be taught a lesson, baby blue." Cronus says and punches my stomach. I start to cough. I drop onto the ground. A large star forms under my hands and moves away from me.....I try to watch but can't really move..... an explosion, throwing me into a wall. Screaming.....so much screaming.... drowning out my own. I try to get up....dizzy....I suddenly felt tired....I barely hear footsteps..... Then, I feel pressure on my back as the familar form of the gym coach shoves me into the ground. "That's enough, Blueberry....just....just stop" he says and I pass out, crashing completely. When I wake up, I'm restrained to a bed with heavy, grey bracelets on my wrists. 'where am I? What's going on here? Why am I restrained?' I thought as someone comes into the room. "Ah, so you finally woke up. You have been out for two days. Can you tell me your name?" The man says sitting beside me with a clipboard and a pen. "....my name...my name is Blueberry... what's going on here?" I say, pulling at the restraints. The man looks at me. "I will be asking the questions here, blueberry. What is the last thing that you can remember?" He asks. I go quiet a moment, trying to remember. "I went to bed on Friday evening." I say and watch as he writes something down. He nods. "So you have no recollection of what transpired on the following day?" He asks looking at me. "No, it's a blank, sir" I say and he nods. "Perfectly normal after a crash as bad as the one you suffered." He says confusing me. 'i crashed that bad? What caused it?' I think to myself. "w-w-what happened to me?" I ask and he stands up. "I apologise.... However, that's not my place to say. I am just here to give you a mental evaluation." He says and leaves the room. 'mental.... evaluation? What the stars does he mean by that?' I ask myself. I sigh and look at the ceiling. "What could have happened? Hmmm maybe Maxwell finally pushed the right buttons to make me crash that bad. Seems like something he would do. I wonder if Cronus stopped him?" I start talking out loud to myself. Well, I don't know that I'm talking out loud. I believe I am thinking. "i will have to thank Cronus later for the help, again." I say and start to count the tiles in the ceiling. Then, suddenly, I see astronaut bill floating around near the ceiling and pull at the restraints trying to grab him. "Bill, what are you doing on the ceiling? Wha? I'm ok. I have a bad headache, but I'm ok" I say to the hallucination of my favorite plushie.   
Soon, the man leaves and a goat lady wearing glasses comes into the room. She looks up from the notes that the previous visitor had written and looks at me. Clearing her throat, I look at her. "Oh....hi there." I say. She smiles softly. "Hello, blueberry. How are you feeling?" She asks kindly. I think a moment. "My head really hurts and I'm really confused and I think I am seeing things. Is that normal?" I ask and she writes something on her notes. "With the crash you experienced, it is. Blueberry.....I don't know how I should say this, but.....twelve people are dead." She says and I frown. "Stars....what happened?" I ask worried about Cronus. She frowns and removes her glasses. "...you experienced a magical imbalance in the middle of a crash.....the courtyard you were in exploded, killing two teachers and ten students, including your Friend, Cronus" she says sadly. I stare at her in shock and disbelief for a few minutes before everything goes black.

Third person POV

The doctor stands up and checks on Blueberry. She had know that telling him what he had done could break him. However, not telling him would hinder his recovery. She watched concerned as blueberry remained unconscious. His magic had marked him already with yellow stars along the sides of his head. His eyelights were deformed from the stress caused by both the bullying and the magical imbalance. If he ever recovered, it would be a miracle in of itself. Not many with such strong integrity, justice, and kindness could fare any better than blueberry did, and even fewer recovered. Most would live out their lives in a padded room rocking back and forth as they either laughed or sobbed.

Papyrus's POV

I had just gotten to sleep when my phone rings. Groaning, I look to see that it's Melody calling me. Part of me just wants to let it go to voicemail, but I couldn't bring myself to do that to Melody. "Lo, land of the sleep deprived, population me" I joke. "Papyrus, this isn't the time for your jokes. Are you home?" Melody asks. I immediately wake up hearing how scared she is. I sit up and throw my legs over the edge of the bed. "Yeah, why?" I ask. "Just turn on the TV. It doesn't matter what channel. It's on them all" she says and I go to the living room and turn on the TV. Dropping the phone, I stare at the screen in shock. "Ten students and two teachers are dead in what is being classified as a magical imbalance and accident. The student in question has been moved to an asylum for safety reasons until further investigation can be done. The name of the student in question has been withdrawn by the police and the headmaster of Capital Gardens Boarding school to protect the student from further mental damage. All that has been said is that the student was experiencing a severe crash due to his Pixelation Syndrome when the magical imbalance occured. We will be monitoring the situation and bring you more details as the story unfolds." The reporter says. They didn't have to say a name for me to know that the student in question was my brother. I pick up the phone to see that Melody is still on the line. "....s-sorry about that...." I say. "It's ok. I thought you should know. Your parents won't do anything to help him. From the argument my father had with yours, they have abandoned blueberry to the asylum, Papyrus. My father is furious and cut all business ties with your family because of it, but he says he'll do everything he can for you and blueberry." Melody says. My free hand clenches in a fist. 'They....they just abandoned him? I knew that they were cruel and uncaring, but this takes the cake.' I think to myself. "My father as taken guardianship over blue but he will probably let you have it if you asked. I know that you are struggling..." Melody trails off. I can't let Rotor handle this on his own. I left blueberry behind...I too abandoned him. I sure as hell wasn't going to do it again. "I want to be my brother's guardian" I say without hesitation. Melody hands the phone to Rotor. "Are you sure about this, Papyrus? I just got word that Blueberry has went insane from the guilt....he may never recover from this" Rotor says. "I abandoned him once before. I sure as shit ain't going to do it again" I say and punch a wall, cracking a few knuckles. "Very well....I will cover his medical bills....at least until if he's..." I cut him off "when he's released you mean. I appreciate your help. You've been a better father to us than our own, Rotor." I say and we hang up. I collapse onto the couch, my eyes getting heavy. "Shit baby blue......what have you gotten yourself into now?" I say before sleep claims me. I wake up screaming a few hours later and head out to the bar where I worked. Sure, I had a couple hours before my shift, but I couldn't take the silence any longer.


	3. A Brand New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years after going insane from guilt, blueberry is finally able to leave the asylum. What new sights and experiences await him? With his brother, Papyrus and family friend, Rotor Masterson at his side, blueberry feels like he can handle anything

Papyrus's POV

It has been a long five years since the incident at the school. Five years and things were looking up. It had been a hard road... especially for blueberry. I sigh and park the car, the summer heat starting to heat up the inside of the car. Even with everyone telling him that it was an accident, blue still blames himself. For a while, it was a miracle if he went a day without glitching or crashing from the guilt. I have tried my best to help him, going as far as to make the apologies to the families of those killed. Some of them were mad and yelled at me....others just nodded with a look of hate in their eyes....and just a couple understood what happened. Those two families hugged me and told me to not give up hope.....blue almost didn't seem to want to get better for about a year or two....the guilt eating away at him. But one day, seemingly out of the blue, he started talking again. No one really knows what changed, but it was a good sign. I get out of the car and go inside to find Rotor waiting for me in the lobby. I smile a little at him. "It's been a long road hasn't it?" He says and I nod. "Oh, Papyrus, Mr Masterson. If you will come with me" a goat lady that was blue's doctor says and we follow her. "Blueberry has made impressive improvement. However, there are a few things that I must stress." She says as we sit down in her office. "To be honest, we did not expect him to ever get better. In between the guilt and the daily crashes, we feared he would become a vegetable from the crashes alone. That said, there are several things that cannot be said around him. These phrases seem to trigger an extreme reaction from him. The worst one being Baby Blue. It seems that the kids in the school turned this loving endearment into a thing of torment for him. He will also tend to say school in place of words that sound alike to it such as cool or pool. Do not bring his attention to the substitution. It will only upset him." She says and we nod. "be patient with him. His memory has suffered greatly from the crashes. He seems to have developed a kind an childish personality, but he does show signs of maturity underneath it. I strongly believe that this is healthy given his upbringing. Finding work should not be a problem once he is adjusted to the world again. I would suggest something that catches his interest such as colorful places and working with children. As long as he takes his medication, he poses no threat to anyone, including himself. However, there is one condition of his release. He has already been told of this and has agreed completely." She says and my eyes narrow as I ball my fists. "condition? You mean a leash" I say with a growl. She doesn't seem fazed by my reaction. Rotor gently puts a hand on my shoulder. "Take it easy, Papyrus. There's probably a good reason for it" he says and I sigh. "He is required to wear a pair of specialized bracelets wherever he goes. Not to track him, but to help keep his magic in check. I do not know what you two have been told about the incident, but blue's magic is extremely dangerous without some form of restriction. After some tests, Blueberry's magic is on par with some of the more advanced magic users. If he had been allowed to grow normally, he would have been very popular as a body guard or even a police officer." She says. "We have only been told what the public knows" Rotor says and I nod in agreement. The doctor sighs, removing her glasses. "Most cases of a magical imbalance are easy to medicate or repair with therapy. Blueberry's specific imbalance is deeply tied in with his emotional state. To be specific, his fear and rage. During moments of extreme fear or anger, the bracelets will prevent his magic from being accessed. This will allow him to deal with these feelings without the fear of harming others. Another thing, do not bring up the incident or the name Cronus. From what the police were able to get from the video feeds the school had in place, blueberry was extensively bullied by the students. The teachers looked the other way or laughed along with the other students. There have been several troubling instances of bullying. One being a near hanging from a tree. Fortunately, his scarf untied before serious damage was done. it is believed that the constant harassment from the students and neglect from the teachers is what caused the imbalance to occur." She says leaving us speechless. "The only friend blueberry felt he had was the student, Cronus. Cronus would step in and stop the bullying whenever he was around to do so. From the video, Cronus revealed that he never cared about blueberry. However, due to his loss of memory from that day, blueberry still sees Cronus as a dear friend. I do not suggest bringing the truth out to him. And finally, I would endeavor to avoid calling him Blueberror. This was another cruel name the bullies would use to make fun of his condition. Other issues may arise after his release. Just make a note of them and I will attempt to clear them up whenever blue has an appointment with me" she finishes. We nod. I flinch a little and realize that my fingertips are digging into my palm from my rage. "Has the school be reprimanded for how my brother was treated?" I ask. The doctor nods. "There is a pending lawsuit in place already. It was put in effect by your parents before they abandoned blueberry to our care. Blueberry is not the first student to suffer an imbalance at this school. Blueberry's case seems to have opened the floodgates as Others have stepped up as well and that's what is taking so long for anything to be done. However, if it is won, the money will be placed in a trust fund to help Blueberry's day to day expenses and any medical treatment he may require in the future" she says.

Blueberry's POV

I smile swinging my legs back and forth as I wait to be released. "Today's the day, Bill. I did it! I got better just like Asy did!" I say to my plushie beside me. Asy was my bestest friend...well, besides astronaut bill and my brother, Papyrus. Eventually, Asy got better and never came back to the hospital. It gave me hope. If he could get better, I could. Soon, my doctor comes to get me. "Are my parents here yet?" I ask hopeful. She frowns looking sad. "Blueberry, we have been over this. They abandoned you. They are not coming back." She says. I look down and hug astronaut bill tight. "However, your brother, Papyrus and Mr. Masterson have come to pick you up." She says and I smile being reminded of my brother. "Papy's here?" I say and she nods. I grab my bag and Astronaut Bill. She smiles at me. "Don't forget, blue, I am just a phone call away if you need me" she says and I nod. I frown a little thinking about my parents.....why did they do that? How many times did she tell me that they left me? I follow her to the lobby. I try to calm myself down. I don't want to glitch or crash right now. I'm almost free. Free of this place. Free of all those bad memories. I know that I will never be rid of them. At least I can move further past them. Entering the lobby, I see Rotor Masterson talking to someone. I can't see them because rotor is in the way. "Gentlemen." The doctor says and rotor turns to reveal Papyrus. I can't help it....I drop my stuff and run to my brother. "Whoa, hey there blue. It's ok. I got you now. I got you" Papyrus says rubbing my back. ".....you came for me" I say as rotor picks up my stuff. "You're my favorite bro. Why wouldn't I come?" Papyrus says and I chuckle a little. "Paps, I'm your only brother" I say. He chuckles. "So, you're saying there's no competition?" He jokes and I start to laugh. Stars, it felt good to laugh again. I really missed Papyrus. Rotor chuckles. "Ok you two, how about we go celebrate with dinner? I'm buying." Rotor says and I smile. "Ok!" I say and follow them outside. "You can ride with me or Rotor, blue" Papyrus says as rotor goes to his limo. I blink starting to feel a bit uneasy. "I...I want to ride with you, brother" I say. Papyrus gently holds my shoulders. "Hey, you ok, blue?" He asks. "I...I don't think I like limos...." I say and he nods. "It's going to be fine, bro. I promise. You can ride with me" he says and I nod following him with my things.

Papyrus's POV

Rotor and I decided on a small place for dinner. We didn't want to make blue too uncomfortable with crowds. I smile at blue as he looks around with a child's curiosity. 'well, the road isn't over yet.... let's see how this goes' I think parking the car. Blue looks around and takes in our location. I sit in silence, waiting for him to get his bearings. "You ok, bro?" I ask and he smiles. "Y-yeah, just... everything is so...... new looking." He says. I chuckle and rub his head. "That happens when you have been gone for a long time, blue. Life moves on." I say and he nods, hugging his plushie. I smile a little. "If you want, astronaut bill can join us, blue" I say and he nods hugging it. I get out and lock my door as blue does the same. "Rotor is probably already inside, but take your time, blue. There is no rush" I say and he nods. He sighs and starts to head to the door of the restaurant. I walk beside him. Blue's grip on his plushie tightens a little as we get closer. "It's ok, blue. Just a restaurant, nothing more" I say trying to reassure him. He jumps as people come out of the restaurant and hides behind me. "Do you want to go back to the car? You don't have to go inside if you're not ready for this, blue" I say kindly. "Please....." He says and I nod. "No problem, bro" I say and lead him back to the car. Looking at him, I can see him starting to glitch. "Hey bro?" I say getting his attention. "Yeah?" He says nervously. "Pineapple juice" I say managing to keep a straight face. He blinks a minute before a smile stretches across his face and he errupts into giggles. I smile and unlock the car. "Go ahead and get in. I'll ask rotor to bring us something out. What do you want to eat, bro?" I ask getting in the car. He thinks a minute. "Chicken nuggets and fries?" He asks and I nod. I call rotor's cell phone. "Everything alright, Papyrus?" Rotor asks when he answers. "More or less. Blue started to glitch. So, we went back to the car. Can you bring us something out? I don't think blue's quite ready for restaurants." I say. "Of course" he says. "Blue asked for chicken nuggets and fries. You know what I like by now" I say. "Alright, I will be out soon. We could make a picnic out of it. Somewhere open and less crowded." Rotor suggests. "Sounds like a plan" I say and hang up. "sorry bro....." Blue says hugging his astronaut plushie. "For what, blue? You have been isolated from the world for five years. Five years. No one expects you to just pick up where you left off. It is going to take time to get used to how things are on the outside again. I know that, rotor knows that. We just want you to take things at your own pace." I say and reach over to hug him, but stop short. "Is it ok for me to hug you?" I ask not wanting to upset him further. He nods and I give him a hug. "We'll get through this, bro, together" I say and he nods. Rotor soon comes out with a few bags from the restaurant. "Rotor suggested that we make a picnic out of dinner. An open space, not too crowded. Doesn't that sound like fun?" I ask and he nods with a small smile. Rotor comes to the car and I roll down the window. "So, is blue feeling any better?" He asks and I nod. "Yeah, he's just not ready to dive into crowded areas just yet." I say and rotor nods. Rotor goes to his limo and we leave the parking lot. After a twenty minute drive, I drive behind rotor to his property. I smile a little. 'figures he would bring us here. Tons of space and not many people. like a private park' I think as I park the car. Blue looks around and smiles. "I like this place....." He says and I chuckle. "Yeah, me too bro. Lots of good memories here." I say and we get out. Blue brings along his plushie, but I really can't blame him. Things are changing too quick to take away something that stays the same. Rotor smiles as we come over. "I thought we could eat in the gardens. Blueberry used to love playing in them." He says and blue smiles big. I gently nudge him. "Bet you will be surprised how big your little sapling is now, blue." I say and his eyes widen in excitement. "I almost forgot! Can we see it?" He says with a genuine smile on his face. Rotor chuckles and we head to the gardens. I can remember when blue and I were kids. Our parents were off on a vacation without us, but we didn't care. We got to hang out with Rotor and Melody. Blue would spend hours running through the garden maze with me trying to catch him. One night during that time, there was a bad thunderstorm. The following morning, we found that the weeping willow tree had been hit by lightning. It was still alive, but a Chuck of the branches had been destroyed. Blue must have cried for a good hour before Rotor said they would plant a new tree. Blue refused to let them tear down the tree saying he would fix it. It was adorable in it's own way. Rotor smiled and told blue that he was welcome to try. Blue must have spent hours in the library both at home and at rotor's home researching how to save that tree. I chuckle as blue runs ahead with his plushie. "I think that's the most excited I've seen him so far, Rotor." I say as we follow at our own pace. "He has a right to be excited. I honestly didn't think that tree would make it." He says and I nod. "I'm just glad he still has some good memories from those days....." I say. "You knew, didn't you? What your parents did for a living. The lives they took, the people they've hurt." Rotor asks. I stop for a moment. "I may not have shown it, but I'm not an idiot. It was one of the reasons father and I fought. He wanted me to take over the family business. I wanted nothing to do with it, or what mother was doing. I'm just glad that blue never found out. I don't want to know how it would affect him." I say and Rotor nods. "let's try to leave it in the past, Rotor. I just want to focus on the future as much as I can." I say. He nods. "By the way, your application was approved. They understood your position and are willing to do the classes via video conference. I always knew you were smarter than you let others believe." Rotor says and I nod. "Thanks for that....I still think I should pay for it myself" I say. Rotor chuckles. "It is of no issue. I see it as an investment in the future" he says and I nod. "I will pay you back" I say but he waves me off. "To be honest, I have been setting aside a college fund for you and blueberry since you were born. Your parents weren't going to send you to college for what you wanted. I'm no fool, Papyrus. You will go far" he says as we catch up to blueberry. I chuckle seeing him playing under the weeping willow. "Papyrus! It's Soo big!" Blueberry says. I chuckle. "Yeah, bro. It's amazing isn't it?" I say and go over to him as rotor sets up the picnic. "Be careful up there, blue. I don't want you to hurt yourself" I say and he laughs and jumps down. "I'm good, bro" he says with a big grin. "Well, dinner is served, boys" rotor says and we enjoy the meal as the sun sets.


	4. Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slip of the tongue sends blueberry into an emotional rollercoaster. Papyrus really needs to break that habit. Blueberry develops a new problem and Papyrus finds himself shrugging off his on.

Papyrus's POV

It's been a couple weeks since I brought blue home. His curiosity of what everything does is exhausting. I have resorted to child proofing the whole apartment. The kitchen had also become a no go area for blue. Not because he was too curious, but because he was too enthusiastic about cooking. One time, I almost lost an eye. I eventually introduced him to the internet, After setting parental controls beforehand. Blue is too innocent to understand some things out there. When most people think of the word innocent, they think of pure of any wrongdoing. Rotor and I, however, see it as innocent as in still a child in the mind. Blue does have his moments of maturity, but it's far and in between. Luckily, I had Rotor to watch over blue while I had to work late as a bartender. I didn't want him to be home alone right now. Especially since he has still so much to understand about the world outside the hospital. I unlock the door to the house as rotor pulls up in his car. Limos have quickly became a definite no-no for blue. Probably because of all the time he spent in them with our parents. "Hey Papy!!!" Blue says enthusiastically waving his plushie around as he waves at me. I chuckle. Blue insisted on carrying the plushie everywhere with me. His doctor said it was a natural response to his trama and would help when he became stressed. So, I let him do it. "Hey bro. Have fun with Rotor and Melody today?" I ask as we go inside. He smiles big. "Yup! Melody played hide and seek with me in the gardens! It was so much fun!" He says. I smile feeling better knowing that he had a good day. "That's cool, bro. Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll make us some dinner" I say. "Ok!" He says and runs off to his room. I sigh and put my bag away. I know women are the ones to have bags. Between work and dealing with blue related stuff, I need a place for some stuff when I go out. "He almost crashed today" Rotor says and I look at him worried. "What happened?" I ask seriously. Rotor sighs rubbing his head. "Well, he kind of got tangled up in the weeping willow tree branches and started to freak out. We managed to get him down, but it took Melody over an hour to calm him down." He says and I nod. "It probably triggered memories from being almost hanged at that fucking school." I say knowing that blue can't hear me cuss. Blueberry had developed a hatred for cussing of any kind. Rotor nods. "I thought as much when he kept rubbing his neck. I thought you should know about it." He says as I look in the fridge. "Thanks, I do worry about him while I'm at work. You and Melody have done so much for us." I say and he waves it off. "You boys are like my own sons. It's a joy to look after blue. After all, he's usually so well behaved." He says as I start to make tacos for dinner. "He probably kept that trait from when we were growing up. It's not an easy thing to forget." I say and he nods. "I will be available if you need anything, Papyrus." He says heading to the door. "I have the day off tomorrow. So, I can handle blue." I say and he nods. After he leaves, blue comes downstairs in his pajamas and slippers. I smile at him. He looks confused a moment. "Where did Mr rotor go?" He asks. "He had to go home and rest blue. You wore him out" I say and he nods sitting at the table. "did I do something wrong?" He asks. "What? No, blue. He was just tired. It's been a long day for everyone. Ok?" I say and he nods with a small smile. "Anyways, I made your favorite, Tacos!" I say putting the platter piled up with tacos on the table. His eyelights turn into stars and we eat. "So, how was work, bro?" Blue asks between bites. "You know, same drunks, same issues." I say and he nods. "Father drank a lot...." Blue says. I look at him a little worried. "Yeah, he did. It was mostly at parties or on the way home from one." I say and finish eating. Blue finishes and starts to clean up the supper dishes. "You ok, baby blue?" I ask without thinking. He freezes where he stands, glitches starting to appear on his body. "I...I'm not a BABY!" He yells, throwing the dish he was holding. It smashes again the wall opposite me. I blink and sigh realizing what I just said. "I never said you were, blueberry. I just forgot not to call you that anymore. I'm sorry bro." I say and hope that he calms down again. He sways a little bit before managing to calm down. He is still glitching, but not as bad now. "I... I'm sorry....I...I lost my temper......please....please don't be mad" he says as a sob escapes him. I frown and go over to him. "bro..." I say and reach out to him. His eyes go wide and he backs into the fridge. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yells. I frown. "It's ok, bro. Look, I'm not going to touch." I say holding my hands up. "It's ok to get mad. You don't have to pretend to be happy anymore." I say softly, trying to calm him down. He starts to calm down a little. "I'm not mother and father. I will never hit you or be angry with you for showing you are upset. I won't lock you in your room or take away your toys." I say. "You won't?" He asks looking at me with tears in his eyes. "Never, bro. I'm not them. I will never do what they did. I will never abandon you, well, not again" I say. He starts to calm down even more and leans into me. "Can I give you a hug now?" I ask and he nods. I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "It will be ok, bro. Just one step at a time." I say rubbing his back. "Paps....you didn't abandon me....you escaped them. If you could have taken me with you, I'm sure you would have" he says as he finally calms down.

About an hour later.....

I sigh finishing up cleaning the kitchen. Blue was completely exhausted after he calmed down. So, I put him to bed in his pillow fort and cleaned up the supper dishes. I made sure to make a note about his problems thinking that he wasn't allowed to feel. The doctor will have a fun time sorting that one out. I dry my hands and look in my private mini fridge. I keep the stuff that blue shouldn't touch in there. Mainly beer or something else like it. He has enough problems without getting drunk. I usually don't drink around him but I need at least one tonight. I don't dare drink more than one in case blue needs me. I sigh and sit on the couch with my beer thinking about the day. I really need to break my habit of calling him baby blue. I don't need a repeat of earlier. Taking a drink, I turn the TV on and manage to catch the news. "In other news, Capital Gardens Boarding School has been shut down after losing a massive lawsuit filed against it in regards to the magical imbalance that occurred around five years ago. Many other lawsuits have been filed with similar stories and have been won, forcing the once prestigious school into bankruptcy. As for the student in question that was neglected and bullied, he has made a recovery and is said to be living a normal life. No information about his identity or where he is now has been released. The doctor at the asylum had only this to say" the reporter says and they cut to a video of blue's doctor. "My patient has had a very hard time recovering and moving past the events from that day. I will not give out any sensitive information about him. He is perfectly harmless and will remain so as long as people leave the event in the past. That is why his name has been withheld. Good day" she says and goes back inside. I frown and check my phone. I should have gotten a call about it if the lawsuit had been won. Checking it, I find that I have a missed call. I sigh and check my voicemail. "Papyrus, this is the lawyer covering the lawsuit for your brother. It is over and the outcome was favorable. After my fees, a trust fund of five point two million dollars has been made for your brother. It's at the bank at fifth and Garland street and is under your name. You will need photo identification and also your guardianship papers for blueberry to access it for the first time. Have a nice day and good luck with the future" the message ends and I take a deep drink from my can, emptying it. After tossing the can in the trash, I head to my room for another attempt at sleep when I hear something from blue's room up in the loft. Frowning, I go to check it out. I find that blue has fallen out of his fort, pillows everywhere. I'm about to cover him up when he swings his arm wildly at me. "No... please....please stop" he cries. He thrashes and curls up tighter like he's trying to protect himself. I call his doctor. "Hello?" She answers sounding tired. "It's Papyrus. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I need some advice." I say watching blue. "Oh, Papyrus. It's fine. What can I do for you? Is Blueberry alright?" She asks sounding more awake. "I'm not entirely sure. He fell out of bed and crying in his sleep. I try to help but he either curls up begging me to stop or tries to hit me." I say. After a couple minutes, she replies. "He's having a night terror, Papyrus. All you can do is stay with him an make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt himself. Don't try to wake him up. It's too dangerous, especially for people that suffer from Pixelation syndrome. Just keep an eye on him and document what he may say. It will help me to get him past whatever the terror is about." She says. "Ok. Thanks" I say and hang up. "Well, so much for sleep tonight" I say and sit down nearby to begin the long night of watching blue beg and cry. Who was I fooling? I probably wouldn't have been able to sleep even without this new problem of blue's to tackle. However, Blue didn't need to know about my problems....he has enough of his own.


	5. Soul Troubles and Shattered Illusions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed to Blueberry in more ways than one. Papyrus's health finally takes its toll. The truth about their parents revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have a lot of details about horrible acts against children. You have been warned.

Papyrus's POV

It's been a couple months since the first night terror. Every night, at the same time, it's the same. Blue falls out of bed and starts to cry and beg. Today......today we are at his therapy session. It's going to be a long one today. Despite what we had hoped, the truth about that day has to be brought to light for blue. I really want to be in there with him, but blue practically begged me to wait in the lobby for him. I sigh and lean back. It was a good thing the bar was closed for a couple months for renovations. It's not like we need the money from the work. I just don't like using blue's money if I don't have to. On top of my usual work load keeping track of blue, I have to keep track of any receipts from transactions using his trust fund money. So far, it's mainly been clothes for blue and food for the two of us. After some research, I found that paying utility bills filed under needs. Hearing that, blue started insisting that they were paid from the trust fund from that point on. His doctor said that it would make blue feel like he was doing something to help in the home other than just housework. So, reluctantly, I agreed. It's allowed me to follow my passion more. With the extra money, I was finally able to get my workshop in the garage set up.I was in my final year of college and things were picking up. If I was to get my career off the ground, I had to get started on my work. However, I couldn't just leave blue alone everyday like that. He was getting better about being around people, but there were things that still triggered him. Things that added to my ever growing list of things to avoid with blue. Bobby pins quickly became first on that list. Either blue would strip the plastic off them and hurt himself, or he would try to pick the locks on my danger cabinet. That cabinet is locked with good reason. It held the only weapon in the house, a pistol. I had bought it back when I was first on my own. I was living in a really bad area. So, I got a pistol just in case of break ins. It was never loaded now, just in case blue did manage to get a hold of it. I close my eyes and manage to fall asleep for a while. "hey Mom! It's Papyrus!" I hear a familiar voice say, waking me up about an hour later. I smile a little and open my eyes again. "Hey there, Ink. You doing ok?" I ask standing up to stretch. He smiles big. "I'm going to color with my friend today!" He says. I nod knowing that his friend is his therapist. I nod to com and sit back down. She gives me an apologetic look and I shrug. "So, is your brother seeing his friend today?" Ink asks. "Yeah. He is going to be spending most of the day with her." I say and ink nods. Ink and blue haven't met each other yet, but they know about each other. Either ink would be finished and they leave before blue is done or blue gets done and we leave before ink is. Com and I both agreed that, for the moment, ink was too.... energetic and enthusiastic for blue right now. Don't get me wrong, blue loves kids. It's just the more.... energetic ones like ink tend to make him nervous. I smile and dig into my bookbag. "Hey ink. Got something for ya. I didn't know if I'd see ya anytime soon. So, I've been carrying them around." I say and give ink some of the glow sticks from one of my raves. One of Ink's eyelights turns into a star. "What do you say, Ink?" Com says as he takes them from me. "Thank you, Papyrus!" He says preceding to snap them to make them glow. I chuckle a little as his face lights up a rainbow of colors from the glow sticks. "Ink?" His friend says from the door. Ink smiles and runs over with the glow sticks in hand. After the door closes, com sits across from me. "Thanks for that, Papyrus. You didn't have to" she says. "It's no big deal. They're not that expensive. Besides, I get a lot of them for the raves I dj at. It's no prob putting a few to the side for ink....." I say and sigh. Com frowns. "Is everything going ok with blue?" She asks. "he's been having night terrors for the past couple months now....from what me and his doctor have gathered, they're about...about that day. We've been trying to leave it in the past. We hoped that since he couldn't remember that incident, he would be fine...." I say and put my head in my hands. Com gently touches my shoulder. "Papyrus, have you seen anyone about the stress you're under? I'm not trying to say you're crazy or anything. Just that you really need someone who can help you when you are stressed." She says. She's not wrong. Being able to talk without triggering blue would be great, but I really can't leave blue alone for long. "With blue as he is, I really can't afford to leave him alone long. I'll make it through this, com. I always do." I say and she nods, still concerned. "I'm off work for a few months due to renovations at work, and I'm almost done with college. So, the stress will lessen soon enough." I say and she nods. "Papyrus, blue wants you." One of the receptionist say opening the door. I say goodbye to com and go to where blue is. I open the door to blue looking upset, but strangely, not glitching. I smile a little. "Hey bro" I say and reach out to him but stop short. He sighs and leans into the touch, making me feel a little bit at ease. "How long did you know?" He asks, his voice Shakey. I look at him. "Ever since you were released from the hospital. I didn't know the details until then. All I was told was what the public knew." I say. He allows me to hug him and starts to cry again. "Hey....it's not your fault, blue" I say. He nods. "It was Maxwell and Cronus....it's their fault...." He says. "Bro?" I say. "The doc showed me....showed me the video from that day....I...I... remember it....barely." he says starting to glitch. "Hey, what happened....you cannot keep blaming yourself for it. None of those hurt stepped in to stop it. No of them cared to.....did I get to tell you what happened when I went to apologise for it?" I ask and he shakes his head. I sigh and sit down, my head was screaming. "Only two....two of the families understood what happened. Only two cared about you and if you were alright. So, don't beat yourself up anymore over it, blue. Most of them aren't worth your tears" I say. He nods and then frowns. "Papyrus....are you going alright?" He asks sounding serious. 'just what I need right now....him to act his age' I think. "I am just a bit tired, blue. Nothing more." I say but he doesn't seem to buy it. "When did you sleep last?" He asks as the doctor takes notes. I'm sure she hasn't seen blue like this before now. "In the lobby? For about an hour, I think" I say. Blue's frown deepens. "And before that?" He asks. "Bro, I slept last night, ok? I'm fine. I just have a lot on my plate between work, college, and my robots. I'm going to be fine" I say. "No, you won't....I've seen what happens when people don't get enough sleep and stress out too much" he says making me look at him. "Papyrus.... please, you need to take this seriously." Blue says and I sigh. It was hard to focus. My head was pounding and the lights were too bright. "Blue, I understand that you are worried about Papyrus, but give him a little space." The doctor says. Blue backs up a little and the doctor comes over to me. "Papyrus, are you ok?" She asks. "....my head is pounding....the lights ...." I say and she nods. "Blue, can you please turn off the lights?" She asks. My eyesight starts to blur and I shake my head. '....no....I can't....blue needs...' I try to think.

Blue's POV

I turn off the lights as the doctor turns on the small lamp so we can still see. "Papyrus? Papyrus, can you hear me?" The doctor says and I start to panic. She checks his vitals and looks at me. "He just passed out, blue, but he's in poor shape. I think it would be best for him to be put in the regular hospital" she says and I nod. She looks at me. "Blueberry, take it easy. I'm sure that Papyrus will be fine. He just needs some extra care. I'm going to call Mr. Masterson to come pick you up." She says and I nod trying and managing to keep it together. After ten minutes, I watch the paramedics take Papyrus out on a stretcher. Com rubs my back, trying to keep me calm. Ink is still with his friend. Part of me knows that com asked them to take more time. Ink doesn't need to see Papyrus like this......weak....broken.....is that how Papyrus saw me so long ago? "Blue, come on, sweetie, talk to me. Papyrus will be fine." Com says with a small smile. I try to smile but I can't.....I hug onto astronaut bill a bit tighter. "........he always seemed so strong........always" I say softly. Com nods. "He was always there for you. It's going to seem strange, but right now, he's going to need you, blue. Can you do that? Can you be a big strong man for your brother?" Com asks. 'can I? Can I really be the strong one?' I ask myself and remember everything that I have been through. Despite everything life threw at us, Papyrus was there for me. Little things start to make sense now. All the fights in school....his lack of concentration in his classes.....he had been this way for so long and I never even noticed. I guess I didn't want to. Even before things got bad between Papyrus and father.....he was suffering. I nod and ball up my fists. "I'm going to be the best brother ever!" I say more for myself than anyone else. I hear a chuckle and look up. "Mr. Rotor!" I say feeling better now that he's come for me. I run up to him and hug him. He rubs my back. "It'll will be fine, blue. Papyrus will be alright" he says and I look up at him. Com comes over and gives me back astronaut bill. "I guess you are in good hands now, blue. I should go check on ink. You have my number, sweetie. Be sure to give me a call and let me know how Papyrus is doing, ok?" She asks, fixing my scarf for me. I smile "ok com." I say and I follow rotor to the vehicle. Once outside, I freeze seeing the limo. He looks back at me. "I am truly sorry,blue. I was on my way back from a business meeting when they called. I can call us a cab if you want" he says. I take a deep breath and go to the limo. 'it is just a car.....just a car, not them, not those old days and bad memories' I think and get inside. Rotor soon gets inside and looks at me. "Are you alright, blue?" He asks. I smile and nod. "It's not as scary as I thought.....guess it was a little silly to be scared of a car. It can't do anything on its own." I say and he nods. "Blueberry...... courage is not the absence of fear, but overcoming your fears and putting them behind you. Never forget that, and you'll become as brave as a lion. However, even lions get scared sometimes." He says. I look at him surprised. "You do?" I say and he nods. "I do. I got scared when I first found out I was going to be a father. I was scared when I lost my wife and had to raise Melody without her. I was even scared for you and Papyrus when you both were born" rotor says. I look at him confused. "You were scared for us? Why?" I ask. He sighs and runs his hand through his mane. "It...it is a long, painful, and honest tale about your parents. Are you sure you want to hear it?" He asks. I think back to my parents....about growing up. I always knew we were rich, but I never really cared how. I stayed ignorant about what really went on when my parents left us for long periods of time. That ignorance.....it was bliss....or the illusion of it. It was probably why Papyrus fought so much with father.... Papyrus had known the truth....a truth that he wanted to shield me from....to protect me. I look at rotor and nod. "I.....I want...no....I need to know the truth.... Papyrus knew didn't he?" I ask and Rotor nods. "Your parents originally wanted him to take over the family business......things that are illegal....that cause the loss of life. However, he refused your parents. He refused to do as they wanted of them, and he has paid greatly for it." Rotor says and gives me a soda. I look at it a moment before opening it. I take a drink and put it in the cup holder. Rotor watches me and sighs. "Blueberry...you know that I would never lie to you, correct? If you asked, I try my best to be honest with you." He says and I nod. "Then please realize that everything I am about to tell you is the truth.......I never cared for your parents. They were the kind of rich that was paved with blood. Your father....he sold weapons illegally and sometimes, he killed to get his product where it was to go. He is a ruthless man with not concern for anyone... except for your mother. Your mother is just as bad. She is an assassin....a murderer that orders others to kill for her." Rotor says and lets me process it. Thinking back now, it was kind of obvious....how father treated the servants....how mother treated me and Papyrus. Neither of them were even capable of loving anyone else except each other. "Are you going to be alright?" Rotor asks and I nod hugging bill. "It....it makes sense now..... Papyrus always hated violence.....even though he did a bit of it himself in school......I remember one time..... another kid....they...they broke my arm.... Papyrus went nuts. He almost killed them......" I say and he nods. "Papyrus has had a harder life than you know. Before you were born, your mother subjected him to various poisons.....to build his immunity to them. It worked, but Papyrus's soul paid for it greatly. His soul is extremely fragile now." Rotor says surprising me. "Really? He's been fighting father for as long as I can remember!" I say shocked. Rotor nods. "Protection magic along with healing magic.....the strongest I've ever seen before. Papyrus, like you has yellow as one of his soul traits. Justice is a strong trait in the two of you. That is why I was scared for you two. Your parents would either break you down....or they would dust you both." He says. "Papyrus escaped.....I broke...." I say and drink my soda. He nods. "I warned them when Papyrus came to me for help. I told them that I would have nothing more to do with them I anything happened to you....they didn't listen. They abandoned you when you needed them most and now....now it is time that I show my hand. I had started a business...a legal business with your father. When I washed my hands of your parents, I bought your father out of his share of that company. That share belongs to you boys. To you, and to Papyrus. I have to admit that I have kept this information from you both. For that, I am sorry. I wanted to see if Papyrus could become the man I had hoped him to become. All the money in this world can not buy good character. It cannot buy a good man." Rotor says and I nod. "I think I understand, sir. To make something of yourself. It's hard to learn if you have everything you need already" I say and he nods with a smile. "Papyrus has become a fine young man and a perfect husband for Melody." He says as we reach the hospital. Rotor looks at me. "If you want to stay here, that is fine, blueberry. The driver can call me if you need me" he says and I shake my head. "I...i want to make sure Papy is going to be alright" I say and get out with my plushie. I look out at the hospital. My grip tightens on astronaut bill as I go inside with Rotor. My memories of this place were still fresh as the day I was released.....I don't think they will ever truly fade. In the back of my mind is always that one thought. If I mess up....if someone else gets hurt by my magic.... they'll lock me away again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WAS RELEASED? HE'S MY SON!" A very familiar voice is heard yelling from down the hall. Rotor tenses, putting himself between me and my father. "Sir, that may be, but after all attempts to reach you and your wife failed, we had no choice. Blueberry was released into his brother's guardianship. While Papyrus is in the hospital, Blueberry's care falls into Mr. Masterson's hands." The receptionist says calmly despite my father's behavior. "This is not over. I will get my son back" my father says and starts walking out way. "Blueberry, stay behind me." Rotor says as my father finally notices us. Father's face contorts to one of rage. "You son of a bitch! You did this, didn't you?" Father says storming over to us. "I told you, Varun, I would not just stand by if something happened to blueberry. You failed him and Papyrus." Rotor says remaining calm. "I will see you in court over this, rotor" father says and storms off. I watch him leave as I try not to crash. Rotor soon notices my struggle. "Blue...blueberry" he says trying to get my attention. I look at him, barely able to see past the errors clouding my sight. "It will be fine. I will not allow him to take you from Papyrus. You are safe" he says. The receptionist, recognizing me, called my doctor. She's soon at my side. "I can handle this, rotor. I'm sure you need to speak with Papyrus." She says and he nods. Rotor looks at me. "I will not leave the hospital, blueberry. I will not abandon you" he says and goes. My doctor leads me to a quieter room.... similar to her office but it has toys everywhere. "This will have to do for now." She says and sits me down on the couch. "blue, talk to me...." She says rubbing my back. "......he...he wants to take me away from my brother again.....I...I can't....I can't handle it again.....not again...." I say and hug astronaut bill tight. She frowns. "Blue, please, anything you can tell me about your upbringing could help build a case against your parents. You can do this. You can bring them to justice" she says and I look at her. "I...I can?" I ask starting to calm down. "Absolutely, blue. (Takes out the familiar tape recorder) if it is alright with you, I can record this and it can be used for your testimony. You won't have to go into a courtroom at all" she says and I nod. The click of the recorder being started was so loud.....my soul ached and errors stayed at the edges of my eyes. It was hard to think about those days.....harder some days than others....but I wanted to help...I wanted my parents to pay for everything they have done. For Papyrus. For the innocent people they hurt. Most importantly....for me. That train of thought surprised me for a moment. "Whenever you are ready, blueberry." The doctor says. "I didn't really know much when I was young.....but I did know that my parents were hardly ever around. The servants and my big brother, Papyrus....they took care of me....I...I was their...their Baby Blue.....I would say that I was happy with just my brother and the servants. The servants never were cruel and my brother always kept me safe........and mister Rotor Masterson did too. Mister Masterson sometimes would let us stay the week with him while our parents were off doing whatever. Those were some of the best times for Papyrus and I. No having to play happy....no strict etiquette lessons or dance classes where I never could get it right........(I sigh) I can only recall two moments in my life that my parents actually acted like we were a family. Only two in most of my life. Most kids would have plenty of memories with their parents. (Hugs bill tighter) ......to be perfectly honest.....Mister Masterson acted like more of a father to Papyrus and I than our own." I say and stop for a moment. The doctor hands me a bottle of water and I take a drink. "My father....he...he never saw us as anything more than property that was his for the using...I realize this now. Mother.....I was just a doll she would pose and use for what she desired. However, they did draw the line at nudity or anything related to sex as a whole. I guess we were lucky in that regard.....I remember overhearing my mother talking to Papyrus....she wanted him to do something but he didn't want to. She then threatened to have me be in his place if he refused her.....so, he agreed...to protect me from whatever it was that was so bad. Papyrus....he was always tired once he got into high school.....he barely slept and the servants had to plead with him to eat.... anything. I asked him once.....what was wrong....he wouldn't tell me anything more than that his soul hurt. One day.....we were at school and a kid....they broke my arm..... Papyrus....he...he snapped. Even with several teachers trying to stop him....he almost killed the kid. I remember feeling scared.....he and father looked so much alike when he did that....I started to crash......I think that's what made him stop..... seeing me like that....he realized what our parents were trying to turn him into and they almost got it." I say tears going down my cheeks. The doctor hands me a box of tissues. I take one and blow my nose. "I....I didn't always glitch......I was normal once...... although....I don't really remember ever being normal. Papyrus told me a sugar coated version of what happened when I asked him. I was maybe two or three......my father was working on a business deal.....I can't say I remember what he was talking about but I had come in for his attention. Something must have went wrong. The next thing I knew.....I...I couldn't remember much of anything.....I couldn't even talk in a way anyone could understand. I...I just know that I was in my bed a lot after that.....my body was two or three....but...but I had lost all memory of before that.....I had to relearn everything again. My head hurt so much....too much for me to even try sitting up in bed. The doctor.....he said that there was a problem with my soul....a complication brought out by the injuries I had gotten.....my mother and father acted like it hurt them to see me so broken....but once the doctor had left....they left too." I say. The doctor gently pats my knee, trying to be supportive. "the servants took care of me. Papyrus....I didn't know what was going on with him, but he would often have bandages on his face and arms. He never told me why, but I think I already knew it was our mother trying to make him into something else....trying to break his spirit." I say and wipe my eyes again. "What happened after the incident at the school?" The doctor asks. "Papyrus and father started to argue more.... sometimes it got to where they actually used magic against each other. Mother....she acted like he didn't exist anymore. She wouldn't look or acknowledge him if he spoke to her. It wasn't until I was almost ten that father decided to send me to boarding school. He and mother thought Papyrus was a bad influence on me. Papyrus had enough and he fought with father one last time before being kicked out and told never to come back. The rest is a matter of public record....." I say and she nods and stops the recorder. "After talking about all of this, how do you feel, blueberry?" She asks worried. "Better....I guess? I think....I feel lighter? Like it's a part of my past that's over with" I say and she nods.

Papyrus's POV

I wake up and find myself in a hospital room. My first thought is what happened to my brother. I try to get up, but I don't have the strength to..... everything must have caught up to me......I never wanted blue to see me like this....I never wanted to worry him about me, when he should worry about himself. But it wasn't just that. I hated hospitals as a whole....they brought up bad memories....my memories....from before blue was born. There's a knock on the door and Rotor comes in looking a little rattled. He sighs. "You had us all worried, Papyrus." He says and sits beside the bed. "Where is blue?" I ask. ".....he's with his doctor......he.....your father made an appearance, Papyrus. Apparently, you parents want blueberry back." Rotor says and I growl. "They'll get him over my dust!" I say angrily. My soul ached and I groan in pain. "You need to stay calm, Papyrus. I am no fool, Papyrus. Once I learned about the law suit, I knew they would try something like this. I've been gathering evidence against your parents for some time now. However...... whatever you can tell me about growing up could help even more." He says and I look down at my hands. "blueberry is safe. He did start to crash, but his doctor soon arrived. She's helping him through it right now. He will be fine, Papyrus." Rotor says. ".......you will want to get my medical records then...... there's a lot of....of evidence there.....no matter what excuse they gave....the reason for every trip....it was all them....they were the cause....." I say. Soon a doctor comes in. "Ah, good, you're awake. Papyrus, you are suffering from both a lack of sleep and severe malnutrition. Care to explain? A skeleton your age and resources shouldn't be in such a state" the doctor says. Rotor looks at me concerned and a little disappointed with me. I can't look at him. "I....I suffer from insomnia....it's pretty bad.... always has been since I started high school. As to the other........I...." I trail off thinking back to when I was only five maybe six. "Papyrus...." Rotor says bringing me back to the present. I sigh "I...I'm afraid, ok? Afraid to eat.....it may sound silly, but.....but if you knew half the shit I've suffered.....you wouldn't blame me." I say. ".... Papyrus...." Rotor says sounding worried. "I give Mister Masterson full access to my medical records.......I'm going to try to sleep some more....I...I think I can right now." I say and manage to fall right to sleep.

Rotor's POV

I watch Papyrus fall back to sleep. The medicine must be making him drowsy enough to allow him to sleep. I stand up and follow the doctor out of the room. "Since he has given you access, I can also give you updates on his progress here at the hospital. It's very likely that Papyrus will have to be admitted to the psychiatric department for a while. Cibophobia, or fear of food is a fear that leads to serious health problems if not treated. Due to this fear, his bone mass alone is concerning. A skeleton his age should weigh at least twice what he does. You may have noticed several behaviors that also confirm his fear. Wariness of expiration dates, and of foods like milk. Avoiding certain restaurants or foods all together." The doctor says and I nod. "I have....and I have a small idea of what made him this way. It is probably in his medical records. Before his brother was born, Papyrus was subjected to various poisons by his mother. It is likely that she administered the poisons through his food." I say and the doctor frowns. "That's.... that's a horrible thing to do to a child. Why wasn't this reported?" The doctor asks. I sigh. "I couldn't do anything without risking Papyrus or his unborn brother. His parents....they do a lot of illegal activity.....most likely, if it had been reported, they would have killed Papyrus and fleed the country with their unborn child. I wasn't about to risk his life" I say and the doctor nods leading me to his office. "Please have a seat" he says and I sit down. He goes through his files. "Hmmmm says here that his files were sealed by his parents. However, given that Papyrus is an adult. He has the right to unseal them. Which he did giving you access." The doctor says and puts a pile of paperwork on the desk in front of me. "A total of fifty different visits before he was six. Some of which lead to being hospitalized." The doctor says shocked as I was. I look at the pile of files in front of me. "From the looks of it, most were due to Papyrus getting into things that he shouldn't have and being poisoned, but with his fear....I can see that the reasons are false. One does not develop this kind of fear without some form of trigger." The doctor says. "And the rest of the visits?" I ask. The doctor looks through them briefly. "Most of them are related to Papyrus's soul itself. It appears that it was severely weakened by the poisonings. His soul has become extremely fragile. However, his defensive magic is extremely powerful......hmmm....this also points to deliberate poisoning. It's been seen several times in those that work in poison control. They take the weakened soul in exchange for the defense against poisons so they can work. It's the same thing with Papyrus. However, I highly doubt that Papyrus wanted any of this." The doctor says. I nod and look through the files. I was shocked by what I was seeing...and I felt a bit guilty.... could I have saved him from all of this? Could he had been happy? "I will need these copied for my building case against his parents. They're going to attempt to take guardianship of blueberry from Papyrus and myself" I say and the doctor nods. "Then you will require Blueberry's medical records as well. Since you are his guardian as well, you already have access to them." He says and goes through his files again. "I hope their parents get what they deserve. Those boys have been through so much" he says and puts a much smaller pile on his desk. "Blueberry's medical records are much shorter than Papyrus's before he was admitted to the psychiatric hospital. Most visits seem to be small accidents at the school. One was bad enough to break his right arm. However....there is one serious trip to the hospital. The files state that blueberry fell out of the second story window trying to get to a bird nest when he was three. He suffered a serious head injury and was rushed in. However, the injury uncovered an underlying condition, and it caused his case of Pixelation Syndrome. It also caused Blueberry to lose all memory of the first three years of his life. He had to undergo a lot of cognitive therapy to regain his ability to walk again and other therapies to get him back to the normal function of a three year old. His parents seemed extremely concerned about his wellbeing but it doesn't say if they actually did any of the required therapies at the home." He says. I look at the doctor in shock. "It has already been established how much of a temper Blueberry's father has. I will have that incident looked into further." The doctor says and I nod. "As to Papyrus and his condition....how long do you think it will take for him to recover?" I ask. The doctor puts the paperwork down and sighs. "That will depend on Papyrus and how open he is to treatment. Although, I do believe that he will not be too against it. He truly loves and cares about his brother. He knows that the longer he is hospitalized, the longer he will be away from blueberry. That alone will probably spur him into recovery." The doctor says and I nod. 

Blueberry's POV

I have finally calmed down from the meeting with my father when Rotor comes into the room. He looks like he's been crying...that doesn't happen often...if at all. "Rotor?" I ask as he sits down and just....hugs me. "My dear boy....I...I am so sorry....I should have tried harder to protect you and Papyrus....." He says. "Sir?" The doctor says just as concerned and confused. He lets me go and looks at me seriously. "Blueberry....you will be staying with me for some time..... Papyrus....(sighs) they're going to admit him to the other hospital.... he's not well....he hasn't been for a long time." Rotor says. I start to tear up. "What's wrong with my brother?" I ask not meaning to yell. Rotor flinches. "He is suffering from severe sleep deprivation and malnutrition. He told us that he has insomnia and the fear of food. His fear comes from before you were born....from something your parents did to him. In order for him to get past this fear, he needs consulting and needs to be monitored to make sure he gets the nutrition he needs." Rotor says. I nod looking at my hands. I grip bill in my hands. 'why.... Papyrus....what happened to you?' I ask myself. "Don't worry, blueberry. If I have anything to do about it, your parents will pay for what they have done, to you, to Papyrus, and to the innocent people they have harmed." Rotor says and I nod looking at him again. His eyes look so determined and I know that he will do as he says. I find myself filled with hope.


	6. Freedom and Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months after Papyrus had to be hospitalized, he is being released. Blueberry has come a long way himself during that time and is doing good in his community. Their parents are finally put on trial.

Blue's POV

It's been six months since Papyrus was put in the hospital. If I said it was easy....being without him....I would be lying. Luckily, Papyrus wrote down everything that Rotor and Melody needed to know about me and my issues in his blue journal, pun intended. At first...staying with Rotor again felt nostalgic....like I was a kid again...then it started to make me feel panicked....like any moment my parents were coming to take me back home....To stop this, Melody suggested that I live with the servants, who had their own house. It wasn't as big as Rotor's but it was still nice and upkept. Serena, the head maid said they would be happy to have me, as long as I helped with the cleaning in the house. That's when I started to learn all sorts of useful things! I learned how to clean, how to garden, and even how to safely cook in the kitchen! Papyrus would be so proud and surprised! Papyrus.....I used to see him once a week. For a while, I really couldn't see the change in him. He just seemed like himself. He would smile his usual tired smile, but I knew he was far from being ok. However, after about a month, I started to notice that Papyrus looked a bit healthier and his bones had more to them. This made me feel a bit better. Rotor explained on the way home that if Skeletons don't eat properly, their bones lose mass and become brittle. So, Papyrus was responding well to his treatment. However....one day, they say Papyrus had a panic attack and lashed out at an orderly. He managed to stop himself from hurting them, but he had to be put in one of the more secure rooms after that. I remember vaguely Wondering if they gave him my old room. That was three months in. Visits after that were cut down to two a month because of Papyrus's health. After another month of visiting, Papyrus actually smiled...a genuine smile I haven't seen since we were kids. It made me have hope. Hope that Papyrus will make it through this and be strong again soon. My Twentieth birthday came and Papyrus was doing well enough to be allowed to come to Rotor's house for the whole weekend! I was so excited, but I remembered that I should give him his space. We laughed and talked like we used to before I was sent to boarding school. However, he eventually had to go back. Papyrus smiled sadly and gave me a hug. "I know...it's been hard without me, brother...but I still have a lot to work through. I will be out soon, I promise" was what he said when he had to go back. Now, six months in....and Papyrus is finally being released. I feel both nervous and excited at the same time. I had grown so much while Papyrus was gone! I don't crash as often anymore thanks to Melody. She taught me a few tricks I could use when I started to panic and glitch. Melody..... she's become so much nicer to me, but I am happy she still loves my bro. He deserves someone like her to look after him. Not that I'm not perfectly able to look after him! It's just nice that I'm not the only one. There was another reason I was nervous. Our parents were put on trial for their crimes...against us...and society as a whole. It had be a long time coming and I trembles slightly whenever the subject came up. I know that I don't have to be there....but I want to be. I want to see them get what they deserve. I want to see my father finally lose. My mother? I wanted to see the real her. The woman under all the glamour and make-up. I wanted to see the figurative book thrown at them. In fact, the trial was this afternoon. Despite being told that his testimony had been submitted, Papyrus also wanted to go. I was wearing my best clothes...my battle body, I called it. Uncle Rotor got them for me. It was a civilian grade armor that looked like what the police officers wore to court or to parties. I liked it. It was fashionable but comfortable. I smile seeing Papyrus and wave at him. He smiles big and opens his arms. I take my que and hug him tight. He chuckles. "Blue...have you gotten taller since I saw you last? You're almost as tall as me!" He says with a laugh. "No, it's my new battle boots!" I say showing the boots off with a grin. Papyrus chuckles and we walk to the door. He looks at me strangely. "You came all by yourself?" He asks surprised. I nod. "Yeah, if you don't count James, the driver. Rotor's busy at the courthouse getting ready for the trial with his lawyer. I said I could come get you." I say surprising him. "I noticed that you seemed more...grown up since I last saw you, bro. How have you been doing?" He asks and we get outside. He looks at me and back to the limo a few times. I just smile at him. "You coming, bro? If...if you are uncomfortable with the limo, I could ask James to call for a cab instead" I say. The irony was not lost on me, just like it wasn't for my bro. He snorts a little bit in laughter. "I'm fine, bro. It's just...strange seeing you so relaxed. I didn't know if you would ever get to this point" he says honestly as we get in. I stay quiet a few minutes. "It....it's been hard...but I wanted...I wanted to get stronger. I wanted to get stronger so you didn't have to worry so much! I..I thought that if I could face some of my fears and work out some of my problems....it would take some of the stress off you having to constantly watch me....I..I know it couldn't have been easy...." I say and Papyrus hugs me tight. "Blue....it may have been difficult, but it was never because of you. Never....so don't you ever think that again. I was running from a lot of things that I had to face....things that were eating away at me. Being in the hospital...it helped me be able to let some things go and accept others without having to worry if you would be alright. You were always... always so much stronger than me, blue. Don't you know that? I..I lashed out so many times. I hurt people hoping someone would see and try to find out why. You...you didn't. You stayed strong until that day. You didn't let them break who you were. It was the guilt that broke you, not those bullies....I have always admired you for that....I always wished I was that strong....." He says trailing off. I frown at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I say surprising him. "You took a lot of shit that was meant for me and you know it! You protected me...from our parents, from the bullies in school. I always thought that you were the strong one! And you know what? I still do! It took me two years to realize that I needed help in that hospital! Two! And that was with constantly crashing. You got better way quicker than I did. I may have been able to keep them from breaking me, but what did it cost me?" I say and calm down. I reach beside me and hug bill tight. I don't say anything for a couple minutes and neither does Papyrus. "...you...you were never weak, Papyrus. You were so strong that father couldn't kill you. We both know that he tried to. Yes...your soul is fragile...but your defense....your determination to protect what matters to you...your patience and integrity...those things all make you strong. If you can believe nothing else, believe in that" I say and he chuckles. "What?" I ask confused. "You sound like group" Papyrus says and I start laughing. "Well, the best advice is usually worth repeating" I say. He laughs as well. "Anyways....we have some time before the trial. Do you want to get something to eat?" I ask and he nods. "I'm tired of nutrition drips and hospital food" my bro jokes and I smile. Using the phone to the front, I have James stop at a familiar restaurant. Papyrus looks at me and chuckles, shaking his head. "A small place that's not too crowded, huh?" Papyrus asks as we go in. "Nope, great food, great people" I say with a smile. "Yo, Blueby! Good ta see ya!" Keith says coming up to me. I smile and shake his hand. "It's been ages, Keith! How's Sarah doing?" I ask. He smiles a little. "Better since you helped us out. Been able to figure out her triggers and curve the crashing." He says. "Oh! This is my big brother, Papyrus!" I say introducing my bro. "Papyrus, this is Keith! He owns the place with his wife, Emily. Sarah is his daughter and she has the same kind of Pixelation Syndrome that I do!" I say. Keith smiles. "So, I finally get to meet the famous Papyrus! Blueby here speaks the world of you, ya know? Your bro is a good kid. He helped my wife and I find a good doctor to help us with Sarah." Keith says and I blush. "BLUEBY!" I hear a squeal of happiness as I'm hugged by a small Skeleton. Papyrus looks from her to Keith. "That's Sarah. She adores your brother. My wife is a skeleton. Sarah took after her mother." Keith says rubbing his head. "She's adorable" Papyrus says as I toss Sarah in the air and catch her. "Gotcha!" I say catching her. I look at my brother with a smile. "Bro, you got to marry Melody. I want a niece or nephew to play with!" I say making my brother sputter. Keith laughs. "Still the same blue. Come on, I'm sure you guys didn't just come in to chat." Keith says. We follow him as I give Sarah a piggy back ride. Putting Sarah down, we sit at a table. "Emily! Blueberry's here! He brought his brother this time!" Keith yells and a skeleton pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Oh, blue dear! It's so good to see you again!" She says coming to us. She was a little shorter than me. She gives me a hug. "It's good to see you too, Emily. This is my big brother, Papyrus!" I say and she smiles. "It's nice to finally meet you, Papyrus. Blueberry speaks the world of you." She says and Papyrus blushes a slight orange. "I was just telling Papyrus about how much Blue has helped us" Keith says. Emily nods. "Blueberry started a non profit organization that supports families that have children with Pixelation Syndrome. It helps pay for medical bills, medicine and therapy. It's been a true blessing" Emily says and I blush. "You have come a long way, bro" Papyrus says and I nod. "I have Uncle Rotor to thank for it. Courage is not the absence of fear, but the strength to overcome your fears" I say with a smile as Emily comes back with a plate for me and Papyrus. I look at Papyrus as he looks at it. "It smells amazing" he says and digs in, making us all smile. I soon eat my lunch as well. The future was looking a bit brighter.

A few hours later..........

Papyrus's POV

Despite blue deciding to go to the trial with Rotor and I, he stays close to me. Despite everything, he manages not to glitch during the trial. He hides on my right side, putting me between him and our parents. It's like he is trying to hide from them I don't blame him. It also works in our favor....lets the jury see that he still hasn't truly recovered from everything they have done. I can't say that I am doing much better. Looking across the courtroom, I barely recognize either of my parents. They both were in jailhouse orange and unkept looking. Father sported a bruise around his eye socket, the Skeleton equivalent of a black eye. Apparently, they don't look too kindly to what he does in jail. Mother looked like an old crone without her make-up. Cracks and scars that usually remained hidden by make-up were now clear to see. She apparently noticed that I was staring and glared at me with her dull eyelights. She hadn't been sleeping well it seemed. Good.....she doesn't deserve to rest easy. I look down to blue. He's holding it together somehow. I can spot small glitches here and there, but nothing major yet. After only ten minutes of discussion, the jury returned with their verdict. Blue held tight to me as we waited for the foreman of the jury to speak. The judge, an eagle metazoan, looked at the jury. "Has the jury reached a verdict?" He asks. A masic woman stands up. "We have, your honor. We the jury find Varun and Delhia Gaster guilty of all charges. We also request that the death penalty be denied to them. We, the jury, believe that death is too good for them. As to the matter of their fortune that was legal..... it has been decided by the jury, that it will be awarded to their sons. It will not ease the pain they have caused, but at least, perhaps help them in the future" she says and the judge nods. "I fully agree with the jury. Mister and missus Gaster, I would say God have mercy on your souls, but you deserve none. Get them out of my sight!" The judge says and our parents are lead away by officers.

Blue's POV

I look up at my brother after hearing the verdict. Papyrus remains neutral but I know that he's relieved that this mess is almost over. I tug on his sleeve and he looks at me. "It's ok, blue.... they're not going to hurt anyone else. They're both going to be locked away....just like you were, but much, much worse" Papyrus says and I nod. Uncle Rotor comes over with a satisfied look on his face. "Well, they're in the hands of justice now. I've been told that they are going to a super max prison near the capital. They're not going to see the sun anymore." He says and I smile a little. Even after everything....I..I still loved them. I don't think I will ever stop loving them. I decide not to tell Papyrus that though. I don't know if he would understand. Papyrus and I follow uncle Rotor out but he quickly turns around, stopping us. "Papyrus, you should take blueberry out the employee entrance. There's a lot of reporters out there" he says and Papyrus nods. "If anyone stops you, have blue show them his medical necklace. Should allow you by." He says and we go. Papyrus frowns and looks down at me. "Blue...." He starts to say. "....I really tried...I did...but I couldn't get completely past....my Enochlophobia....it's the fear of crowds. It's why I have the necklace. Rotor and my doctor went through a lot of hoops because of it. Crowds like ones at the mall are ok.... they're not so close together.....but the crowd out front....I...I can't...." I say and he nods. "It's ok bro. No one said that you would be without scars." Papyrus says. I smile a little. A guard stops us. "This area is for employees only." He says. I remove my medical tag from under my scarf and he looks at it. "Hmm I recognize this one. It's a rather new tag. Enochlophobia, right? Ok, you can go through, but I have to guide you to the exit." He says and we nod. I put the tag back under my scarf. "T-t-thank you, sir" I say. The guard nods and we follow him. "I can understand. Those reporters are ruthless when they are after an interview. It can't be helped, I guess. A high profile trial like this, it draws reporters like flies to dead flesh." He says. "Please refrain from using death phrases. My brother also has Pixelation Syndrome and that subject is one of his triggers." Papyrus says. "Apologies. I didn't know." He says. Papyrus nods. "It's ok. It's another reason why blue shouldn't be forced to go through that crowd. He's already sat through the trial. I'm surprised he hasn't crashed yet, but I'd like to avoid a crash if I can." Papyrus says. The guard nods. "Those reporters have no respect for the well-being of those they want to interview." He says as he leads us through the hallways. I whimper a little, making Papyrus look down at me. "Just a bit further, bro. Don't worry" Papyrus says. "Is he alright?" The guard asks. "He usually has this plushie he carries around to hug. It helps his nerves but he wasn't allowed to bring it into the courthouse" Papyrus says and the guard nods. He stops a moment. "Stay here a minute. I will be right back" he says and goes to talk to the judge from the trial. The judge looks at me and nods with a small smile. The guard then goes to a box near the door the judge came through. He then comes back holding a teddy bear with a blue bow. "It may not be the one he usually has, but this might help. We give these to kids that have to testify in court. The judge said that your brother could have it." The guard says and hands it to me. I smile a little, feeling a little better. I hug it and giggle. "It's fuzzy....bill isn't fuzzy" I say and Papyrus chuckles. The guard smiles a little and leads us to the employee entrance. "Thanks again for your help. My brother and I appreciate it." Papyrus says and shakes the guard's hand. "Name's Hector. If you two ever need to use this exit again, just ask for me. I'll come running" he says. "My name is Papyrus and this is my brother, Blueberry" Papyrus says and Hector nods. We say goodbye to Hector and exit the courthouse. Uncle Rotor is waiting for us and I smile.


	7. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueberry is at the mall and fate seems to be playing nice today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient!!!!

Blue's POV  
Time passes as it always does, and a year has passed since the trial. Along with the money, we also were awarded our childhood home. Papy and I, after much thought and a crash later, decided it best to sell it after we got our personal affects. It was nice seeing Seraph again and the other servants. Uncle Rotor had found them all work, so we didn't have to worry about them. Papyrus steadfastly refused to go into mother's library. After everything she did to him in that room, it doesn't surprise me. Going inside, I didn't know what to expect, but it was far worse. Mother's library had always been locked, so I never saw inside.

To call it a library was a lie. It was more like a lab. A large table sat in the middle, while various instruments hung from the white, unfeeling walls. "Young Master.....there is nothing here that would be of interest to you." Seraph says, having followed me inside. Upon studying the table a bit more, I found it was stained a very pale red. When I realized what the stain was, I ran from the room. I just couldn't stay in there anymore. Running to the nearest bathroom, I barely make it to the toilet in time before I got sick to my stomach. I feel Papyrus's gentle touch on my back, trying to soothe me. "I never wanted you to go in that room, Bro.....never" He says as I flush the toilet. He takes me to the living room and sits me on the couch.

Seraph soon comes with some water mixed with powdered ginger root. Papyrus takes it from her and holds it near me. "Come on, Blue. This will help your belly" He says trying to convince me to drink it. I nod and take the glass from him. The water/ginger mix was bitter, but it was already helping my stomach settle down again. Finishing the drink, I give the glass back to Papyrus, who sets it on the coffee table without a coaster. The action makes me grin. "No coaster" I say and Papyrus rolls his eyes. "So what?" He says and I smile like a kid that was doing what he shouldn't be. Paps looks at me and shakes his head. "Hey, Blue, why don't you go hang out at the mall while I get this all taken care of?" He asks.

I look at him confused a minute. "Don't you need help?" I ask. He shakes his head. "I have seraph and the others here to help.....Besides, I really don't want you to see some of the stuff our parents had in the house. It'll give you nightmares" He says. I nod and hug him. "Ok, Papy" I say and he smiles. It was not his happy smile but one of relief. "Before you go, you need to take your lunchtime meds, Bro." He says. I nod and he takes me to the kitchen. I had almost forgotten again. It wasn't hard to forget, my memory being as bad as it was. "You really need to remember this, bro" Paps says. I look down. "I'm really trying, papy" I say and he rubs my head. "I know, Bro. It's ok. It's just everything today is a bit....stressful." He says and I nod. Papyrus smiles softly and hands me my medicine. I take it with some water.

Papyrus makes sure my security bag has everything I need for an outing. "Bill is snug in his pouch, Bro. Money and cell phone are in the usual spots, along with a few mini towelettes. If you need me, be sure to call me. My number is on speed dial, just press and hold the one button. It will dial my number, faster than anything." He says handing me my bag. I smile and sling the strap over my shoulder, putting the bag on my back instead of under my arm, like the bag would normally sit. "And I already have your meds for around dinnertime in your med bottle. If i don't call you to pick you up by then, I'll call you to remind you to take them." Papyrus says and I nod.

Curtis, my parents' driver, opens the limo door for me and I pause a moment. "We can take my personal vehicle, if you would prefer that instead, Blue" Curtis says and I nod. "Sorry...." I say and he gently touches my shoulder. "Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for. We both know the hell they put you through in that limo." He says with a small smile. He closes the door. "Give me a few minutes and I'll be right back, Blue." he says and I nod. Curtis drives the limo to the back. After a few minutes, He comes back in a beat up red, Volkswagen beetle (one of the originals, not the new ones). I smile and get in the passenger seat. "This is nice" I say buckling up. Curtis smiles. "It's not that pretty, but it's my baby" He says and drives me to the mall.

After about a thirty minute drive, we pull up in front of the mall. "Ok, you got your bag and everything?" Curtis asks as I get out. "Yup!" I say with a big smile. He smiles back at me. "Have fun, Blue. We'll get everything sorted back at the house." He says before driving off. I smile and head into the mall. It's the main mall in the city with several levels. With the summer heat, the mall was more crowded than normal, but it didn't bother me too much. I did feel a little guilty leaving Papyrus and the others to deal with the house. I always wanted to be useful in some way, but I guess this time, that meant staying out of the way. It made me feel a little bitter, but it can't be helped. I wander around the first floor of the mall for a while, stopping for a soda periodically.

I soon find myself on the second floor and I was getting a little nervous from the crowds. It was a lot more crowded on this floor then the first. It was hard to walk around without getting bumped or pushed around by other people. I step off to the side and try to calm down again. It wouldn't do me any good to crash here. Anyone could come up and rob me or worse, take my bag. I frown, not liking the idea of losing astronaut bill to some looter. I watch as people walk past with others, laughing and having fun. Families smiling and just enjoying each other's company. "Mama?" A voice says, pulling out the depressing thoughts. I look around, concerned. 

"Mama?" I barely hear over the crowds. Whoever it was sounded scared, but underneath their terror, I could hear their voice crackle like they were glitching. Frowning, I steel myself and wade through the crowd to look for whoever was calling for their mother. My body started to glitch from the stress of being in such a large crowd, but i push on. The kid needed my help, I couldn't run away. I soon find him, a small, black skeleton like me. His face has blue lines like tears going down from his eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with red and black shorts along with a yellow hoodie tied around his waist. Instead of helping him, people just walked past or bumped into him, making everything worse for the young skeleton.

"Mama" He cries out again, his eyes covered by glitching. I finally make it over to him after a few shoves and apologies. "Hey" I say and he starts to turn to my voice. "Are you-Oh!" I say as he starts to wobble. "Ah!" I say and bearly manage to catch him before his head his the floor. "Oh....You poor thing....Please be ok" I say and notice his ankle is twisted the wrong way. "Oh dear..." I say and pick him up gently, trying not to bump his ankle. I move him out of the crowd and gently lean him against a wall. 'His family should come looking soon, right? I'll just stay with him until then. If no one comes, I'll take him to the mall security. They'll be able to help him find them.' I think as I get out my first aid kit. I frown looking inside it. Some bandages, antiseptic, and some gauze, but nothing to help the child with his ankle. I sigh and put the kit away. I'll have to fix it later.

I sit beside him. 'All I can do is wait with him. Hopefully, he'll be ok. Crashing is no fun.' I think as I watch over him. I see his eyes starting to clear and I kneel in front of him. "Hey....You're ok......" I say kindly as he starts to come around. My eyelights turn into stars once he's awake. "Oh good, You rebooted!" I say as he looks at me confused. "How are you feeling, Bud?" I ask, my eyelights going back to normal. 'He doesn't look too bad. Maybe it was just a light crash?' I think before he starts screaming. It takes everything for me not to cover my ears. I look at him worried. 'Is he broken?' I wonder concerned. I then see him lift his good leg. My eyes widen. "Nono- OW!" I say before he kicks me in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow,ow, That hurts!" I say rolling on the floor as he watches even more confused. His eyes widen as he sees my body glitch a bit. "Owe....Shit it hurts" I hear the small skeleton hiss, preventing me from glitching into a crash. I look him a bit worried, not completely able to tell floor from ceiling at the moment. Through the errors in my own sight, I could see the kid was hurt. 'The ankle must be worse than I thought. Get a grip on yourself, Blueberry!' I think seeing him hold the leg he kicked me with. Holding it as close to his chest as he can, the young skeleton tries to work through the pain....to be a man. 'He....he's like me' I think and manage to ground myself enough to sit up.

"Hey...." I say getting a little closer, but not too close. "How bad does it hurt?" I ask already knowing that it's probably broken. 'Of all the days not to have a proper first aid kit!' I think. He doesn't even bother to look up at me, preferring to hide his face against his knee to hide the tears that most likely were falling. "My...My foot....it it hurts bad...." He says, his voice showing that he was close to another crash and fast. I frown, finding that rare mature part of myself and dragging it forward. "If I promise not to touch, Can I take a look?" I ask, trying not to rush or push him into anything. I give him a soft smile, knowing just how hard it was to be different....to crash.

He looks up at me with tears trailing down the marks his magic left on his face. After a couple of tense moments, he nods and gently lays it down so I can look. I frown seeing the clear fracture in the foot, just below the ankle. "It's broken....I'll have to stabilize it somehow to keep it from getting worse." I say and look at him. He looks at me horrified. "B-broken?" His voice a little high with a bit of static. "Whoa, whoa....calm down...please calm down. You don't need another crash so soon after the last one" I say. He looks at me still scared, his eyes glitching a little. I think a minute. "Ok...this always helps me. What does a cow like to watch on TV?" I ask.

The young skeleton's eyes start to clear up as he thinks about the joke. "A-a mooovie?" He asks and I nod with a smile. "Good guess." I say and think about just how I was going to bandage his leg. I gently touch my scarf and take a deep breath. I didn't like my scar being seen, but this kid needed help. I untie my scarf and fold it up for a makeshift bandage. "This should keep it stationary until we find your parents. They can take you to the hospital.....don't worry...it won't be as scary as being alone.....you'll have your family with you. I'll have to touch your leg to bandage it....will that be ok?" I ask as he looks at me, the look of pain replaced with curiosity.

The young skeleton seems to snap out of whatever he was thinking and nods a little hesitant. "I'll be as gentle as I can...promise" I say. Thinking a minute, I dig around in my bag. "Ah Ha! Found you, Bill!" I say pulling out my Astronaut plushie. The young Skeleton regards me with a mix of curiosity and amusement. I rub my head, blushing. Despite being a little embarrassed, I offer bill to him. "To hold onto to distract yourself. It helps me all the time." I say and he takes it and starts to hug bill. As gently as I can, I use my scarf to bandage his foot and ankle so they don't move and get worse. "Y-you're just like me...." the kid says a bit lost for words.

I nod unable to help a small chuckle that came out. "Yeah.....we're two of a kind, buddy. Care to tell me your name?" I ask as I finish bandaging his foot and ankle. "E-error....it's error..." He mutters looking at his foot while I give him back his sandal. "Well, my name is Blueberry. Most of the people I know call me Blue though. You can too, Error. It's a pleasure to meet you....although the situation could be better" I say and he nods hugging bill tightly. I shift from my butt to kneeling on my knee. "How about we go find your family now, Error? I bet they're worried sick by now." I say holding out my hand. Error looks at it unsure, and scared at the thought of taking my hand.

"oh.....right...you're too stressed to allow touching right now. sorry...You can use bill if you want. I hold one arm, you hold the other. No touching and you're on your feet. I understand completely, Error. I get like that too." I say and he smiles a little, seemingly happy to be understood for once it seemed. He holds bill out and I take his arm. Pulling him up, Error leans against the wall for support. "Here...." Error says holding bill out for me to take back. I shake my head. "You can hold him for a bit longer....just stay close to the wall. I'll keep people from bumping you again, ok?" I ask and he nods, hugging bill with one arm. 'Now to find his family...' I think.

Slowly, we made our way back to the main pathway of the second level. "So....where might your family be, Error? Can you remember?" I ask trying to keep my rising panic from showing and upsetting Error. "I...I remember Geno saying something about Ice cream" Error mutters focusing on putting his weight on his good leg and staying off his broken foot. I nod. "They probably went to the ice cream parlor on this level. Maybe, when we get there, we can get some ice cream too." I say and giggle, my child like mentality slipping back into the situation. Error looks at me confused but says nothing, unable to figure me out. For a while, we walk in silence. Stopping for a moment to let error rest, we sit on a bench.

"Is it hard?" Error finally says hugging bill tightly again. "Huh? Ice cream?" I say snapping out of my own thoughts. I look at Error to find him lost in his own thoughts. "Hmmmm...living with Pixelation like we have.....It has it's challenges....but I think the doctors and the media exaggerate it." I say looking at Error with a soft smile. He seems to perk up at that. "R-really?" He asks a little excited. I nod with a smile. "Hmmm yeah, I can do all sorts of things. I can cook and clean. I can work if I really wanted to, but I mostly help my older brother get his business started." I say and Error looks at me in awe. It's kind of....uncomfortable, but I hide my discomfort by rubbing my head. 

"But what about the crowds....all these people? Isn't...isn't it hard?" He asks as we remain sitting there as the other people pass by. "It...it is hard.....I have a very bad fear of large crowds.....but....there are things much more important than letting my fear get the best of me.....things like helping someone that's hurt and lost." I say and he nods hugging bill again. "Someone once told me something....something I think that will help you, Error." I say and he looks up at me. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the strength to push past the fear for something that matters to you." I say and he smiles a little. "That...that's good advice" He says and I smile. 

I get up and stretch. "Ready to go a bit further? It's not much farther to the Ice cream parlor" I say. I jump a little at Error grabbing my hand for support to get up. "S-sorry..." Error says letting go as soon as he's balanced again. I smile. "It's ok, Error...I just wasn't expecting it" I say and he nods as we keep going. We soon find a large crowd at the Ice cream parlor. The people watching as a pink haired masic woman is talking to a security officer. "Blue....are you going to be ok?" He asks and I nod a little. "Let's try going around, Error...you don't need that leg bumped" I say and he nods. We soon make it close enough to see what's going on better.

The woman was hysterical as....as Asy tried to keep her other two children calm. "Error, is that your family?" I ask and he nods. I take a deep breath and cup my hands around my mouth. "ASY!" I yell out over the crowd. He looks up startled for a minute before noticing me. Error looks at me surprised. "You know Uncle Asy?" He asks as Asy gets the Masic woman's attention. I nod. "Let's just say we have some history and leave it at that, ok, Error?" I say and he nods. Asy points over to us and the woman grabs up Error and starts to kiss his face. "Moom!" Error says starting to glitch a little. I come over. "Umm....Miss Error's Mom? He needs a little space. He's starting to glitch again." I say as politely as I can.

She looks at Error and then at me. "I'm so sorry, baby." She says loosing her grip a little. Error hands bill back to me and I hug him tight. I close my eyes a moment to find a security officer in my face when I open them again. "Whoa!" I say falling on my butt. "Easy, I just want to ask you a few questions." He says kneeling down to me. "o-ok...." I say trying not to glitch. "Mom...let me down" Error says and she does but keeps an eye on him. He limps over. "Hey Blue! Why did the chicken cross the road?" Error asks. I blink at him. "T-to get to the other side....r-right?" I say managing to get grounded again. He nods with a small smile. "I...I can answer some questions now.....thanks Error..." I say and he lets his mom pick him up again.

"Who are you and where did you find the child?" The officer asks. I take a deep breath. "My name is Blueberry Gaster....I w-was looking around the second level while I waited for my brother to pick me up....he's cleaning up an old property that we're selling. I heard Error call out for his mother, but he was getting bumped around by the crowd. We were near the 90's store. When I managed t-to get to him, he started to crash. I caught him before his head hit the floor, but his foot had been broken in the fall, just below the ankle. I moved him out of the flow of the crowd so he could reboot without getting too scared." I say. The officer writes it down. "Then what?" He says as Asy comes over and gently puts his hand on my shoulder, steadying me. 

"While I waited, I looked to see if I had anything in my first aid kit to help, but it didn't have anything to help.....Error woke up and kicked me in the face. I'm not mad at him!!! Stranger danger and everything! Anyways, He had accidentally made his foot hurt more.....I used my scarf to stabilize his leg so it wouldn't get worse. Then, we came looking for his family. I would have carried him, but those with pixelation like me and Error don't like being touched when under stress. it makes it worse. He remembered his brother mention ice cream and we came here" I say. The officer looks at Error. "Is that exactly what happened?" he asks and Error nods with conviction.

The officer finishes his notes. "Well, it's a good thing you found him then. Crashes are dangerous in a mall. Any pervert could have grabbed up the kid." He says and looks at Error's mother. "Miss, please be more attentive. I understand it can be difficult with three children, but this could have ended much worse." He says and she nods before he leaves. "Boys, we'll have to cut our trip short." She says and they nod. "Mom...." Error says. "Yes, baby?" She asks. I feel a small pang of envy at the sight. "Can Blue come with us?" Error asks surprising us all. "I..I don't know sweetie. That's up to Blue" She says. "I can come...I just have to let my brother know or he'll worry" I say and she nods.

I take the phone out of my bag and speed dial Papy. "What's up, Bro? Are you ok?" He asks. "Y-yeah....just a little shaken. I helped a lost kid, Papy...they really want me to go to the hospital with them." I say. I can practically hear him frown from here. "Blue." He says. "He...he's like me, Papy....he's scared..." I say and he sighs. "Which hospital? I'll pick you up there" He says. I look at Error's mom. "My bro wants to know which hospital so he can pick me up later" I say. She nods. "Mercy General" She says and I tell my bro. "Ok. Blue, don't forget your medicine. It's almost time for it" He says and we hang up. "G-give me a minute.....I..I have to take my medicine." I say and she nods.

Trying to look through my bag, I drop it, contents going everywhere. Asy kneels down and helps me pick everything up. "Calm down, Blue...remember what they taught us....deep breaths" he says and I nod, taking deep breaths. He picks up the travel container for my medicine. "Here, found it." He says and hands me a water bottle. "Thanks...." I say and take my medicine. Error watches worried by how much medicine I had to take. I look at him. "Error...no, Don't think that you'll be like me when you're older!" I say. He looks down. "I have a lot of other....problems that aren't related to my Pixelation" I say and he nods. With Asy's help, my stuff, including bill, is in my bag again.

As we head to the exit, I feel Error tug gently on my hand. I look at him and he points to Asy carrying his brother on his shoulders. I smile. "Of course you can, Error! It'll be easier than walking for you" I say and let him ride on my shoulders. Asy and CQ, as I learned her name was, look at each other and Asy smiles a little. "So, what's your favorite Ice cream, Error? Mine's Vanilla" I say. he smiles a little. "Chocolate....I like Chocolate." He says. I smile. "How about we get some after you get bandaged up? Your brothers can have some too!" I say and he smiles. "That'd be great...."


	8. Kindness and Ice Cream Floats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asy and Blue catch up on the way to the hospital
> 
> Error relies on Blue to get through the ER visit.
> 
> Blue makes a mature choice.

Blue's POV

We soon reach the cars Asy and CQ drove to the mall. "Can I ride with Uncle Asy?" Error asks. Asy sighs. "Error, I think you and Geno should ride with your mom. At least to the hospital. I need to speak with Blue" He says and geno nods while error frowns. After gently getting him settled in the car, I kneel to look him in the eye. "Hey, I'll be right behind you, ok? Hm.....would you like to hold Bill? That way, you know I'll definitely be back" I ask and he nods. I smile and hand him my astronaut plushie. "Be good for your mom, ok? And if your brothers start to bother you, just think of yourself somewhere else. Like skating on Saturn's rings or maybe riding a shooting star!" I say making him chuckle, which makes CQ look at him a little surprised.

"Ok, I have to close the door now. You going to be ok, Error?" I ask and he nods. I close the door and get in Asy's car. "You're really good with Error" Asy says as I buckle up. "Kids just tend to like me.....I guess it's because I'm....still a kid myself in a way" I say as he follows CQ out of the parking lot. "So....what does Error know...about us?" Asy asks. I look out the window. "Just that we had some history. He was respectful of my desire not to say more than that." I say and look at him. Asy nods. "I....honestly, it surprised me to see you out in public, Blue." He says and I nod. "A lot of people didn't think I would ever get better....only worse" I say. "So, what changed? Everyone has that moment" Asy says.

I look out the window again, wishing I had bill with me. While stopped at a light, Asy reaches behind my seat and hands me a rainbow stripped pillow. "It's Error's Glitch, but I'm sure he won't mind you borrowing it" Asy says and I hug it. ".....You....you left" I say and he looks at me unsure of what to say about it. The light turns green and we keep going. "....You were always someone I felt close to....and when you got better....when you left that place....after everyone said you wouldn't......It...it woke me up, I guess....made me realize that how I was dealing....wasn't the right way. When things got bad....I kept thinking if Asy can do it.....so can I" I say and look at him.

Asy keeps his eyes on the road, his expression hard to read. "I....Blue, I'm sorry...." He says. I look at him confused. "What for?" I ask. He sighs. "I could have come to see you....like furg did for me....." He says and I smile. "It's ok, Asy.....it actually helped....I was a bit clingy back then.....it helped me learn how to form proper friendships.....I just hope we can be friends again." I say and he smiles. "Of course, Blue. So, how's things been for you since you got out? You doing ok?" He asks. "My parents finally got put in jail last year.....it was on the news." I say. Asy nods. "I remember seeing the report before I had to change it. I didn't want the boys to see it" He says.

"Things were....hard...for a while.....but they're getting better! Papy, that's my big brother, Papyrus...." I stop and look down. "I....I'm sorry, Asy....for back then....I really thought I saw someone with you.....the doctor said it was some kind of shared psychosis since we were so close" I say and he nods. "It's fine, Blue. Please continue" He says. "Anyways....Papy had to go into that place for a while......he had been sick for years....Uncle Rotor watched over me until he got better. Papy's now working with Uncle Rotor designing new robots for the military to diffuse bombs and for search and rescue." I say and Asy smiles. "That's good, Blue....look, CQ and I talked a little on the way to the car..." He says and pulls into the hospital parking lot.

He parks, shuts off the car, and looks at me. "We both think that you will be a good influence for Error. Talk to your brother about it, and we'll set it up so you can hang out with Error." He says and I nod with a smile. I look at CQ's car. "...He's like me.....Asy....before I....before that...." I say and he gently puts a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, it'll be ok" Asy says and I nod. "I'm school....I just want him to not feel so alone....To have someone like him that understands.....To keep him from the mistakes I made. He has so much potential to give to the world...." I say and Asy nods. "He's already made some improvement from just what time he spent with you. He smiled more....he laughed....he let you touch him. I think you've already come to mean so much to him" Asy says as we head inside.

"Blue!" Error says waving from where he has to wait with his mom and brothers. The brother with the red scarf slowly comes over and hugs me. "Sorry...this is Geno." Asy says and I kneel down to him. "Hey, it's ok, Geno. Everything's going to be just fine" I say and he looks at me. One eye is covered with pixelation. 'not the same type as me and Error, but must still bother him a bit. "T-thank you for helping Error....." Geno says and I smile. "It's ok, Geno. It was the right thing to do.....besides, I know what it's like to feel alone like that. It's not fun." I say. The other brother, which I automatically liked because of his colorful outfit, looks at me through his YO-LO sunglasses. "Why don't we sit down with your mom and brothers?" I ask.

Geno nods and flinches a little. "I saw that, Geno. You have to tell us when you're hurting or we can't help you" Asy says and gently picks Geno up. "Geno....he's not in the best health and will sometimes wait to tell us he needs his meds. We remember, but sometimes, we get busy." Asy says and I nod. We go and sit with CQ and the boys. Error looks at Geno and at me. I smile a little. "I don't mind, Error. I feel a lot better than I did earlier" I say and let him sit in my lap. CQ watches us with a sad smile. "Hey Bro" Papy says coming up. I smile big. "Hey Papy." I say rubbing Error's back as he hugs onto me and bill. "CQ, Asy, this is my big brother, Papayrus. I call him Papy though." I say as Papy smiles and shakes their hands.

Soon, Comyet rushes in with Ink, well, I think it's Ink. We've never been properly introduced. "I came as soon as I could. How's Error?" Com asks CQ. She points over to me and Com smiles softly. "Hey there, Blue, Papyrus. It's good to see you both again." Com says and I smile a little. "Please...don't wake Error up. He's going to need his rest for when they fix his leg" I say and everyone looks at me. Error is fast asleep. "So...you mentioned that Error crashed when you found him?" CQ asks a little worried. I nod. "The crowd kept bumping him around.....no one even bothered to help him.....It...it made me so mad.......For future reference.....it would be best to carry him when in the mall. A medical necklace for Enochlophobia is a good idea too. It's the fear of crowds. Understanding one's fears helps prevent crashes." I say and she nods.

"Blue started an organization that helps families that have children affected by Pixelation Syndrome" Papy says and I nod with a small blush. "It's called P.A.L.S. Pixelation Adaptation and Learning Society. I'm sure both Geno and Error would be welcome. We help with both types of Pixelation" I say. CQ looks at me surprised. "I've heard of that group, but it's difficult to enroll because of the waiting period. There's a lot of families on the waiting list." She says and I frown. "A waiting list? That shouldn't be happening with everything I've contributed." I say. CQ nods. "It happens when an Organization is popular." She says. "Well, I will be calling tomorrow about this. How long have you been waiting?" I ask. "Almost a year now." She says and I gently hand Error to her. "Excuse me...." I say and go outside. "I'll go check on him. P.A.L.S. is very important to him." Papyrus says and follows me.

Once outside, I call Joan. "Hello, Joan Tegra speaking" a woman's voice says on the other side. "Joan....this is Blue. What the hell is going on with P.A.L.S.?" I ask, trying not to yell. "Oh! Blue, everything is going just fine! No need to worry!" She says, sounding a bit nervous. "Oh really? I just met a single mother with three kids. Two of which have pixelation. One of each type. She says that she's been waiting almost a year to get help from us. Care to explain?" I ask as Papy goes to touch my shoulder. I move away and shake my head, trying not to glitch. The bracelets on my wrists activate, suppressing my magical abilities until I calm down again.

"I...I.." She says. "You can consider yourself fired and an investigation into the matter, Joan" I say and hang up. "Bro, let me take the phone before you throw it" Papy says and gently takes the phone from me. I sit down on a bench in front of the hospital and start to cry. "Blue...." He says. "It is meant to help kids....not line someone's pocket, Papy......Why....Why do people do these things?" I cry and let him hug me. "Some people will do anything for an easy life, bro." He says and rubs my back. I soon calm down and go back inside. Error has woken up and looks relieved when he sees me again. "I'm sorry, Error...I...I needed to calm down." I say and let him sit in my lap again.

"What happened?" Error asks. I sigh. "Someone's been stealing funds from my Organization. Lack in funding is causing the delays to help families like yours deal with living with Pixelation Syndrome. So, I'll be handling your family's needs myself." I say surprising CQ. "You don't have to do that, Blue" CQ says. "I...I feel like it's my responsibility. You've been waiting long enough." I say and she nods. "Error Queens" A nurse finally calls. "No....Want" Error says holding to me tightly. CQ smiles softly. "Blue, I'm so sorry...Could you?" She asks and I nod. I gently stand up, so not to jostle Error's bandaged leg. The nurse looks at me. "He's allowed to go back with us. Error's calmer with Blue around" CQ says and the nurse nods.

The nurse leads us to an examination room. "Please set him on the bed" She says but Error refuses to let go. "Error, sweetie, they need you to let go." CQ says calmly. "How about I sit on the bed with him. After all, it's his leg that's hurt. I won't be in the way" I say and the nurse thinks before nodding. "It's best to keep him as calm as we can" She says and I sit on the bed. I nod. "He's also had a level three crash. He'll need something for the headache" I say and she nods before leaving. CQ looks at me confused. "Oh, Through some research, we've recognized five types of crashing. Five is the lowest. It's so light a crash that it can go unnoticed. It doesn't cause any memory loss, just as if you close your eyes for a moment and open them again. Four is where you do lose consciousness, but you only lose moments of memory. Three is memory loss between fifteen minutes to a day. Two is from a day to a month....." I say.

"And Level one?" CQ asks worried. I look down at Error "Level one is years.......It....It's not something I would wish on any person, especially a child." I say. Error reaches up and gently hugs me. I smile softly. "With our research, the hospitals are more able to treat someone after a crash. A thorough history of the person affected also helps. It allows professionals to help the patient work through the Crash Lag. That's where the memories are missing. But we've found out that they're not gone completely, just unable to be accessed for a while." I say and she nods as the Doctor comes in. He blinks at me a moment. "It's been a while, Mr. Gaster. Are you Supporting this family now?" He asks and I nod. 

He nods and comes over. I rub Error's back gently. "Error, please let him see your leg. He'll be gentle, I promise. He's one of the best." I say and Error reluctantly puts his leg where the Doctor can look. "....Fine split work, Blue. You're getting good at first aid. I'll have to remove this, ok, Error?" He asks and Error nods, his face buried in my chest. The doctor gently unties my scarf and unwraps the leg and foot. "Swelling is minimum. I don't see any infection, and it's a clean break. Shouldn't take long to heal. A coupe weeks at the most." He says handing me back my scarf. I quickly tie it back around my neck, relieved that my scar is hidden again. Error looks at me a little confused. "I...I don't like people staring at my scars...." I say and he nods.

The doctor soon comes back with a nurse and the needed supplies to put Error's leg in a cast. "What color would you like, Error?" He asks showing him the options. "R-red.....like Geno had...." Error says and the Doctor nods with a small smile. "Ok then. Is it ok for us to start? You don't have to move, Error" He says and Error nods a little. "This may hurt just a bit. Please try to bear with us" The Doctor says and begins to set Error's leg. Error whimpers a little from the pain. "It's ok, Error...let it out. Keeping it in isn't going to help" I say softly and he starts to cry again. "He's so good with him" CQ says. The Doctor nods. "Blue has Supported several families with Error's Pixelation Type. I guess it's because each child hits a part of his Soul and he just can't abandon them." The doctor says and she nods.

Papyrus's POV

I watch Blue follow CQ into the back as he carries Error. I sit down with a sad smile. "Is my brother going to be ok?" Geno asks looking up at me. "Of course, he'll be fine. Will probably have a cast for a couple weeks, but no lasting damage" I say and Geno smiles. I look at Asy. "It's nice to finally meet you, Asy. You're kind of a role-model to Blue." I say and he nods. "Blue's really come a long way since I last saw him. I wasn't even sure if he was the same skeleton." Asy says. Geno and Fresh look up at us. "It's just history, boys. Something that should stay history" Asy says and they nod. "He did take his medicine right?" I ask concerned and Asy nods.

I sigh in relief. "Blue's memory is very bad....except for when it comes to helping others. So, he has a bad habit of forgetting to take his medicine." I say. Asy nods. "I wanted to ask if it would be ok for Blue to spend more time with Error? I've never seen Error get so attached to someone before" Asy says. I think a minute. "I'll have to get copies of the list of his triggers and things to keep away from him, I don't see why he can't" I say and Asy nods. "A supply of his meds at Error's house in case he has to take them." I say and Geno smiles. "And I can help him remember to take them!" Geno says earning a chuckle from Asy. "I bet you will, Kiddo" Asy says gently rubbing Geno's head.

"So, what kind of business are you starting?" The colorful brother, Fresh, says. "I already have it started, I'm just learning the ropes. It's The Sunburst Corporation. I'll be designing new robots that will help diffuse bombs, search for injured in a burning building, and such." I say and Fresh nods. "I graduated from College about a year ago with a major in Quantum Engineering." I say and he smiles a bit more. "Ya mean like the Core's Theories?" Fresh asks and I nod a little surprised. Asy chuckles. "Yeah, Fresh is a bit of a genius. He, however, has his problems too." Asy says and Fresh looks at him. "Just say it already, I can't process emotions like everyone else or even understand what emotions are" Fresh deadpans.

I chuckle. "I think we'll get along fine, Fresh. So, what kind of magic do you have?" I ask, my curiosity peeked. "Ah can do dimensional magic. Pocket dimensions and such" He says and I nod. "That's pretty amazing. I'm currently working on a robot to enter into the BattleBots Competition. Winning can help my company's publicity and possibly get a few more clients." I say and Fresh grins. "That...kind of sounds fun" Fresh says, surprising Asy. "I have a friend named Deccans. He lives next door. He's into the same stuff I am." Fresh says and I nod. "I could always use a couple pairs of extra eyes. Blue and I sometimes battle the ones that don't make it to being finished. It's kind of fun" I say. Asy chuckles. "Sounds like something Error would love" Asy says and Geno nods. 

"Error loves breaking things. It's normally when he's upset, but having a better way to vent would help him a lot!" Geno says and Fresh rubs the back of his head on reflex. "Yeah....maybe he'll even stop beating me up" Fresh says. I rub my head. "Oh boy....Blue really found one difficult kid, Didn't he?" I ask and Asy nods. "Error....he's not very social. I think he only mostly talks to Geno or Ink unless he HAS to talk to someone else, But I think Blue's already changing that." Asy says and I nod. "I hope Error will be able to help Blue as much as Blue helps him. Blue still blames himself for the past....still has night terrors about it" 

Blue's POV

"You're all done, Error. Good job" The Doctor says. Error sniffles a little before looking at his leg, now in a cast. "See? It wasn't so bad, Error" I say and he nods. "Can....can we still have Ice Cream?" He asks and I look at CQ. She nods with a small smile. "Sure, Buddy. I'll buy." I say. A nurse comes in with a small cup of water and a pill. "This is just to help with both the headache and the leg pain. The doctor has a prescription for medicine to help with the pain in the morning." She says and Error takes the medicine, knowing it will help after watching Geno deal with a broken arm. "Error, I need to go deal with something, Ok? I'll meet you in the waiting room" I say and he nods reluctantly. I gently give him to CQ and go find the billing department.

The receptionist looks up and smiles. "Good evening, Mr. Gaster! Here to sponsor another family?" She asks and I nod. "Family name is Queens. Three children, single mother." I say and she looks it up. "Dear.....The oldest is in the hospital multiple times. The mother is able to keep the bills caught up, but It's catching up to her." She says. I frown. "Pay for the past due and any future Bills from the Gemini Trust Fund" I say and she nods. "I'll need your signature, in triplicate. Just a precaution" She says and I nod. I had set up the Gemini Trust Fund up last year, placing nearly three million in it from my personal trust fund. Through interest alone, It's grown to nearly five million, which I use to help families like Error's.

I sign the paperwork. "And do you wish to remain anonymous as always?" She asks and I nod. "Very well, I will make a note." She says and I head down to the waiting room. I think about what she said about Geno. He did look weak for one his age. It was probably one of Error's stressors, worrying about Geno, who he seemed to be very close to. The other brother sat as far as possible from Error. 'They must have troubles getting along' I think and come into the waiting room. "Blue!" Error says and waves from his spot, already looking a lot better. I smile at him. "Sorry for the wait....I had to use the restroom" I say and they nod. "So, what's your favorite Ice Cream place?" I ask and Error grins. Papy smiles and shakes his head with a chuckle.


	9. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asy and CQ decide on whether or not to bring Blue even more into their lives.
> 
> Papyrus lays down some new rules.
> 
> What is meant to be a happy occasion quickly turns sober

At Error's House....Asy's POV

It's been a couple days since the incident at the mall. I'm getting Error and Geno's meds ready for lunchtime when CQ sinks to the floor. She had been on the phone for the past hour with the hospital. For some reason, her recent payment had been returned. After finishing with my task, I come over and kneel down next to her. "Are you ok?" I ask. She nods as tears roll down her checks. "Some-someone just paid the hospital bill in full....and from what they told me......expenses from now on are...are covered..." She says, trying not to be loud enough to alert the boys. I nod. "Did they say who is behind it?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"The woman said...that they wanted to remain unknown...." She says. I smile softly and help her up. "It seems you have a guardian angel watching....just took a little bit for them to catch up" I say and she nods. She finally calms down again and we sit at the table. "Have you read what Papyrus sent over?" She asks and I nod. I had no idea that Blue had so many problems, but given who his parents were...it didn't surprise me. The packet was at least an inch thick. "It's a lot to take in. I knew....he had problems when I knew him back then, but I didn't know it ran that deep." I say and she nods. "It's like I'm adopting another kid, Asy. Error already loves him to pieces though...." She says and I nod.

"Geno likes him because of error, and I think Fresh is still trying to figure him out. His brother certainly got Fresh's interest" I say and she nods. "That's something else entirely.....maybe because His interests are similar to Fresh's?" She suggests and I nod. She looks at the list of medicine blue has to take. "Some of these I recognize.....Geno and Deccans both take some of these.....god, Asy, what happened to him?" She asks and I shake my head. "Only Papyrus can answer that. I have a feeling that Blue doesn't remember, and Papyrus would like it to remain that way." I say and she nods. "There's also this power of attorney thing...." She says and I nod. I have one to sign as well. "I think it's just a precaution in case Blue gets hurt. We'll be able to take him to the hospital if his brother is at work." I say and she nods. "It's a lot to take in.....but they'll be good for each other" I say and she nods, signing the paperwork.

Papyrus and Blue's House......Blue's POV

It's been a couple days since the mall. Papy gave Error my phone number and we talk whenever we get the chance. "That's great Error! Wait....what's a video game?" I ask confused. "Oh boy...." Papyrus says. Error starts to explain it to me and I start to bounce in my seat. "That sounds like so much fun, Error!" I say, my eyelights changing to stars for a moment. "Error, is that Blue?" I hear his mom say and he hands the phone to her. "Hey there Blue. Can I talk to your brother a few minutes?" She asks. "Sure!" I say and go to the kitchen. "Papy! Miss CQ wants to talk to you! I can make lunch!" I say and give him the phone. "Ok, bro. Don't forget to be careful with that knife" He says. "I know!" I say as he goes to the living room.

I work on lunch, making fried chicken with mashed potatoes and fried okra. I put the potatoes on to boil and put both the chicken and the okra in the air fryer. Papy and I try to eat healthy. Papy soon comes back and gives me my phone. "I can finish up, Blue. We need to talk" He says, sounding serious. Whatever he and Miss CQ had talked about was important. I nod and sit down at the table. He sighs rubbing his forehead. "Ok....ground rules...." He says and I smile big. "I am going to have a supply of your medicine dropped off at Error's house. Asy and CQ will remind you to take them if you are there. What they say, goes. Just like if it was me or Uncle Rotor" He says and makes up the potatoes.

I nod and try to pay attention despite bouncing in my seat. "Geno will have bad days. Error will be worried about him. So, no outings on those days, but you can hang out with Error at his house. Asy and CQ both can take you to the hospital if you get hurt. So, be sure to tell them and not wait until you get home. The rules regarding what you don't mess with still applies. And be on your best behavior. CQ doesn't have to go through all of this." He finishes and pulls out the chicken and okra. I not realizing how much of a burden I can be. I look at my hands on the table. "Blue?" Papy says and I blink a moment. He sighs. "You had a level five, Bro....what was it this time?" He asks.

"I....I'm a burden, aren't I?" I say softly and Papy frowns. "You're not a burden, Blueberry. You just have a lot of health issues and that has to be taken into account. Remember that Miss CQ has three children, each with their own problems. So, it's a lot to take in like this. However, that does not mean that you are a burden" He says and I smile a little. "Thanks Papy......I forget not to be so hard on myself" I say and he sighs. "I know, bro. Anyways, Miss CQ has invited us over for dinner. I offered to Grill for them." Papy says as we dig into our lunch. I smile big. "That sounds great Papy. Your grilling is awesome!" I say and he chuckles. I grin even more. "Are you taking the pig?" I ask and he nods.

A few hours later, Papy parks the trunk next to the house CQ's address lead us to. Behind the trunk was a trailer with a massive metal pig that was my favorite grill. A police officer stops for a moment beside us. "You gonna park here?" He asks and Papyrus nods. "That's fine, just make sure there's plenty of space for traffic to go by." He says and leaves. "Blue, why don't you go knock while I make sure I'm not blocking traffic?" Papy says and I nod. I get out and try not to run. I close the gate to the fence behind me and knock on the door. Asy opens the door and I smile. "Hi Asy! My bro will be a minute. He's parking the pig!" I say confusing him a minute before he sees the grill. 

"Wow...." He says. I grin. "Yeah! It's a grill and the smoke goes out through the nose! Ain't that cool?" I say and he nods. "Yo big Glitchy Brosath" Fresh says and I grin. The first time Fresh called me that caught me off guard and I had a level five crash. However, now I'm much more used to it. I smile. "Hey Fresh! Having a Rad day so far?" I ask and he shrugs. "Error can't get up and beat me up, so I guess so" He says and I nod. "Hey Asy. Can you give me a hand? I have a lot of meat and veggies for grilling in the truck." Papy asks and Asy nods. "You can go ahead and go in, Blue. Error doesn't know you were coming. We wanted to give him a nice surprise." He says and I follow Fresh inside.

Error's laying on the couch with his leg propped up to prevent swelling. "Hey Error, bro, look who came ta visit ya" Fresh says. Error's annoyed until he sees me. "Blue? When?" He asks and I come over. "Just got here. Your mom invited Papy and me for dinner. Papy's going to grill" I say. Fresh gives one of his usual grins. "Bro, the grill's a pig" He says, confusing Error. I chuckle. "Yeah, the grill looks like a pig. The smoke escapes through the nose!" I say and Error chuckles a little. "Oh, Blue, is that you?" CQ asks from the kitchen. "Be right back, Error" I say and go to the kitchen. CQ is putting paperwork away. "Hi Miss CQ" I say and she smiles at me. "Blue, you can just call me CQ. Everyone does" She says and I nod.

Meanwhile outside.......Papyrus's POV

"Papyrus....what happened to Blue? I mean with his soul?" Asy asks as we prepare the food. I stop for a minute. After making sure that Blue is in the house, I sigh. "Our father....sold high power weapons.....weapons developed from soul material.....of a powerful nature....." I say making Asy look horrified. "Are you saying?" He asks and I nod. "He and our mother.....when blue was very young......took material from his soul. After time, his soul density became too low for them to continue.....If they had not done that....Blue would have been much, much more powerful. That's the only good thing from it. Blue has trouble with his magic as it is. Can you imagine having to struggle with the power to lay waste to an entire city?" I say and Asy looks at the house.

"Even with that small bit of good, that's a horrible thing to do to anyone, especially a child. How old was he?" Asy asks as I put the hot dogs and burgers on the grill. "He was almost three when it happened. Thankfully, he doesn't remember.....He...our father hurt him pretty badly.....It was the first time Blue ever crashed....he forgot three years.....three years and our parents didn't give a shit" I say and Asy gently touches my shoulder. "I'm....I'm just glad for everyday that he doesn't remember what they did to him.......Despite everything....Blue still loves our mother" I say. "A child will always love their mother" Asy says. We soon hear the door open.

Blue's POV

I go outside, carrying Error on my shoulders. "You ok, Error?" I ask. "Yeah....so much better than being stuck on the couch all day" He says. "Mom, can we invite Deccy and his mom? His dad's probably at work" Fresh asks as CQ follows us with Geno. "I'm not sure, Fresh." She says. I smile and turn to look at her. "Papy bought lots of food to go around!" I say and Papy gives a thumb's up. CQ, Geno, and Error all see the grill at the same time. Geno starts to laugh seeing the smoke come out of the pig's nose. "Wow.....that's unique" CQ says with a small laugh. "What do you think, Error? Pretty funny huh?" I ask and Error chuckles a little. "And a lot weird" He says. "Well, me and my bro are pretty weird too. So, it fits right in." I say.

Soon, a small skeleton almost the size of Fresh comes over with his mother. "That's Fresh's friend Deccans...we call him Deccy though. He's even more fragile than Geno is" Error says softly. I nod and frown a moment taking notice of several things. "You ok, Blue?" Geno asks looking up at me. I smile. "Yeah!" I say and gently set Error in one of the comfy lawn chairs Papy and I brought. "Thank you for having us, CQ" Mrs. Little says as Deccy sticks close to Fresh. "There's more than enough to go around. Papyrus and his brother, Blue brought enough food to feed the block!" CQ says and Mrs. Little smiles. I kneel down in front of Error. "I'm gonna be right back, Error. I just want to make a quick introduction to Deccy and his mom. I'll be right back" I say and he nods.

I go over to where CQ is talking to the other lady. "Oh! This is Blue. Blue, This is Deccans's mother, Mrs. Little." CQ says and I smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you! My, you sure are pretty! Just like CQ!" I say making both ladies blush a little. "Deccans, please come here sweetie" His mom says. He comes over and hides behind her. I smile softly and kneel down to his level. "hey there....I'm Blueberry, but everyone calls me Blue" I say. He looks up to his mom, who nods. "I'm Deccans....friends call me Deccy." He says, not looking so good. "Why don't you sit in one of these nice chairs my bro brought? Bet you'll feel a lot more comfortable" I say and he, again, looks to his mother. She smiles a little and nods.

"Thank you...Deccans can be a bit shy...gets it from me." She says and I nod. "All kids just need understanding and a gentle hand. Deccy's a good kid, I can tell" I say and she smiles sadly. "Ok! We've got Hot dogs, Burgers, Steak, potatoes, carrots, celery, eggplant, and asparagus!" Papy says and I grin. "My, your brother really did go all out, didn't he?" Mrs. Little says and I nod. "My brother loves to grill" I say and go over to Error. He looks a little annoyed. "You said you would be right back" He says. I rub my head. "Sorry about that Error. How about I get you a plate? What do you like?" I ask, sitting on a chair next to him. "A burger...couple hot dogs...and..." He trails off. "And what? Didn't catch that" I say calmly. "Asparagus and eggplant" He says with a small blush like he's embarrassed. 

"No need to feel embarrassed, Error. The veggies will help your body heal" I say and he looks at me. "Really?" He asks unsure. I nod. "Veggies have minerals and other nutrients that a growing skeleton needs" I say and he smiles a little. "A little of every veggie then....please" He says and I nod. I go to where my bro and Asy are making up plates. Geno gently tugs on my arm. I kneel down. "Yes Geno?" I ask. "Do you have medicine to take at dinnertime?" He asks reminding me. "I do, thanks Geno. you need your's and Error probably needs his too by now" I say. Asy smiles. "I'll handle it, Blue. Take yours" He says and I get mine from Papy and take them with water. I soon return with both Error's plate and my own.

Asy soon comes over with Error's medicine. "Thanks...." Error says and takes them. Asy looks a little surprised but smiles. He goes to sit with my bro, CQ, and Mrs. Little. "So, was this a nice surprise?" I ask and Error nods after eating his hot dogs. 'Kid can really pack it in' I think amused. "It was the best. Are you going to be hanging out more?" He asks and I nod. He smiles a little and we eat in a comfortable silence. "HI ERROR!" Ink says running up. He startles me, causing me to drop my plate. "Ink, remember what I told you about your volume" Com says coming over. Ink frowns. "Sorry..." He says. Com frowns looking at me. "Blue? Are you ok, Sweetie?" She says coming over to me. I whimper holding my chest. 

"Ink, go get Papyrus, now!" She says and Ink runs off. Papy runs over and frowns. "What happened? Blue, talk to me" Papy says. "Ink didn't mean to, but he startled him pretty badly." Com says and Papy nods. Asy rushes over. "Asy, in my truck, under the seat is a first aid kit. I'm going to take Blue inside" Papy says and Asy nods. "Blue...." Error says worried. "He'll be fine, Error...he just needs one of his other meds. He doesn't need it all the time." Papy says and Com helps him get me inside as CQ calms Error down. They gently lay me on the couch. "Papy...soul hurts..." I say. He nods. "I know, bro. We'll make it stop soon" He says as Asy rushes in with the kit. 

"Shit...we're out of the sterilization kits." Papy says. "We keep some here for Geno. I'll be right back." Asy says and runs to get one. "P-papy...." I whimper and curl up. "I know, bro, I know." He says and gets my medicine ready. Asy soon returns and Papy is able to give me my medicine. "Ok, Blue, It's on it's way...it'll be ok" Papy says. "Is...Is Error ok?" I ask making him smile a little. "You just worried him. As soon as your medicine takes effect, you'll be ok and he won't worry" Papy says. CQ soon comes in carrying Error. Error frowns seeing the IV, but says nothing. "Mom....Can Blue stay the night? He can use my bed. I'm used to the couch" Error says.

CQ looks at Papy. "It'll be easier on Blue if he doesn't move around too much right now. You are both welcome to stay." She offers. "I have work in a couple hours...." Papy says. "We have your number and Me and Asy can take him to the hospital if it gets worse." CQ says and Papy nods. He kisses me on the skull. "I have to help clean up, and go to work. Be good, Blue." He says. ".....Bill..." I say and he nods. Papy goes outside. "Let's get you to the bed, Blue" Asy says and com helps him. CQ sets Error on the couch. "....He's like me....and Geno" Error says and she nods. "Good thing he has us, huh?" She says as Papy comes through with an astronaut plushie.


	10. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus explains to the boys what happened to Blue.
> 
> Asy and Blue bond in the kitchen.
> 
> Error helps Blue overcome a small part of his past

Error's House.....Asy's POV

I helped Papyrus clean up the mess in silence. "The boys will probably need some sort of explanation" I say and Papyrus nods. "I'll...I'll tell them a pg version....." He says. "How often does that happen?" I ask. He rubs his forehead. "It used to happen a lot when he was younger, but now it's just when he's badly startled." He says as we finish cleaning up. I look at the nice lawn furniture he brought out. "We still have the lawn furniture left" I say and he shakes his head. "Blue and I brought it for CQ and the boys. With Geno's health, a nice soft place to lay down is good on him along with being able to go outside once in a while." Papyrus says and looks away. "Besides.....They were going to be donated anyways." He says and I nod.

We head inside to find the boys are still awake. Error is laying on the couch with Geno on the other end. Fresh, Deccy, and Ink are sitting in the floor. I see Mrs. Little talking to CQ in the kitchen. They see us come in and come to the living room with com. Papyrus kneels in front of the boys. "Is Blue going to be ok?" Ink asks clearly worried. Papyrus nods. "You didn't know, Ink. You're not in trouble. Boys.....from now on, make sure Blue sees you coming.....a.....a long time ago....someone very very bad did something very very bad to Blue. His soul is stable now, but being startled too badly can cause what happened today." Papyrus says and they nod.

"Will Blue hate me?" Ink asks hugging his knees. Papyrus sighs. "Ink, Blue doesn't really have the ability to hate anyone.....even those that hurt him. The only people he seems to hate are those that hurt kids" Papyrus says and the boys nod. CQ comes over. "Fresh, Error, that means no being loud in the morning. Let Blue rest." She says and they nod. "I'll be back in the morning to pick Blue up. Right now, I have to go to work." Papyrus says and they nod. Ink still looks a bit upset. "Ink, do you need a hug, big man?" Papyrus asks and Ink nods. Papyrus opens his arms and Ink hugs him. Papyrus rubs Ink's back. "He'll be just fine, Ink. You'll see" Papyrus says and Ink nods.

Papyrus soon has to leave. I step outside for a few minutes to call Furg. "Asy, you're really late. Is everything ok?" She asks when she answers the phone. I sigh. "Yeah, It's just been a crazy day" I say. "Geno again?" She asks. "No...Blueberry" I say. "Wait...as in the same Blueberry you were friends with when we met?" She asks worried. "Yeah, but he's...." I sigh. "They released him. He's doing a lot better considering his health problems." I say and explain what happened. "Oh sweet crackers....." Furg says. "Yeah, he's fine right now, but...." I say. "You want to stay over to watch over him." Furg says. "......yeah...." I say. "Do you have everything you need for the night?" She asks. "Yeah, I always keep an overnight kit in case for Geno" I say. "Look, I know you say you are fine, but we're going to talk about this later. You sound a little shaken" She says. "....ok" I say and hang up.

Blue's POV

I wake up in the morning feeling s lot better. The IV is gone, and a colorful bandage is on my hand where the IV was. I stare at it curiously for a few minutes. Asy comes in and smiles. "Thought you may like that....usually makes me feel a bit better." He says and sits on the bed. "Where?" I ask. "you're at CQ's house. We thought it best to let you rest. We as in CQ, Papyrus, and myself" Asy says and I nod. "Ink is really sorry about what happened." Asy says. "Papy and Com knew it would happen with Ink eventually.....They tried to keep us from directly meeting because of that." I say and he nods. "Ink knows now and will be more careful." Asy says.

I smile and get up to stretch. "You sure you are ok enough to get up, Blue?" Asy asks. I give him my usual smile. "Yup! Can't sit and feel sorry for myself! I'd never get anything done" I say and Asy chuckles. "You really have changed a lot from back then. It amazes me how much you shine now, Blue" Asy says. I smile again. "Well, I have a lot of kids that look up to me now! I have to do my best to be a good example to them!" I say and he chuckles. "Come on, you need your morning meds and then we'll all have breakfast" Asy says and I go downstairs with him. I smile seeing Error and Geno asleep on the couch. Fresh is watching cartoons. "Yo, Big Glitchy Brosath. Feeling better?" Fresh asks and I nod.

Fresh nods and goes back to watching his show. I go to the kitchen with Asy. He gets my medicine for me and I take it as always. I look around the kitchen a minute and smile. "You already have an idea for breakfast?" Asy asks and I nod. He chuckles and we get to work. CQ soon comes downstairs and giggles seeing Asy and me covered in flour. "Well, I see Blue is feeling better." She says. I point at Asy and grin "he did it" I say causing Asy to start laughing. "You helped, Blue!" He says and flicks a bit of flour at me. I laugh and CQ shakes her head. "Are you sure that you two aren't brothers?" She says and helps us clean up the mess. "So, what are we trying to make?" She asks. "Blueberry pancakes!" I say and she chuckles. 

"Asy, how about you make sure Error and Geno get their medicine and I help Blue?" She says and he nods. "Ok, so, You really care about Asy, don't you, Blue?" She asks as she makes up the pancake batter. I nod. My eyelights turn to stars. "He's my second Big Brother I never had!" I say and she nods. "Ok, we're ready for the Blueberries" She says and I pour them in as she stirs them in. I smile. "You are really good with Error....he's more open now. Not as much as I would like, but I think he'll get there" she says and I nod. "He....he helps me too....I don't know how just yet, but I feel something's different" I say and she nods. "It's brotherly love, Blue. The same kind Papyrus has for you." She says.

Soon, the smell of pancakes fills the air and I go check on Error and Geno. Error smiles seeing me. "Blue! You're ok!" He says and I nod. I strike a pose. "It takes a lot more than that to keep this Blueberry down!" I say making Geno laugh and Error smile. "So, what's for breakfast? Smells nice" Fresh says looking up at me. "Blueberry Pancakes! Papy always makes them when I've had a rough night. They're really good!" I say. Fresh gives a thumb's up. "Always rad to try something new" He says. Error looks uncomfortable at the prospect of new. I kneel down to his eye level. "Error, It'll be ok, promise. How about you try it. If you don't like them, we can fix some regular pancakes for you, ok?" I ask.

Error thinks a moment and nods. "At a boy, Error! Did you know that blueberries are very good for you? Not only are they packed with nutrients, they can help your memory!" I say. Error lifts an eyebrow ridge. "And you've been eating them how long?" He asks. I smile. 'I see what he's trying to pull' I think. "Hmmm a couple years now, and my memory is a lot better than it was! I used to forget a ton of things. Now it's only a few things!" I say surprising Error. "Breakfast is ready! Blue, can you bring Error? Asy can you grab Geno?" CQ asks from the kitchen. I gently pick error up and he wraps his arms around my neck. I flinch a little, but quickly calm down.

"Blue...." Error says. I shake my head. "I'm ok...." I say. He doesn't look convinced. "If....If I eat all my blueberry pancakes, will you tell me about the scar on your neck?" He asks. For a moment, I say nothing. "Ok, Error, but only if you eat all your breakfast" I say and he nods as I gently set him in a chair. "It's a deal then" He says and tries the pancakes as I sit down. He smiles "They're ok....but they need something" He says. "Oh?" I say and he sprinkles a little powder sugar on the pancakes. I smile and mentally prepare to tell Error the story. I really wasn't prepared for going into my own history with anyone that didn't already know. So, this was....new and a bit scary to me. Part of me knew that eventually Error would ask about my stars. The thought terrified me to no end.

I eat my pancakes in silence, which seemed to worry Asy a little. "Blue" He says. "I'm fine...Just thinking about things." I say and he nods. After breakfast, Fresh helps Asy clean up. I go to Cq. "Need something Blue?" She asks. I sigh. "I...I wanted to ask if I could go around the block with Error.....He can ride my shoulders." I ask and she smiles. "Ok, but keep your phone on you. Asy put his number in your contacts." She says and I nod. Grabbing my bag, which had bill in it now, I go to the living room. "Hey Error, want to go for a piggy back ride around the block?" I ask. He looks towards the kitchen to see his mom nod. "Sure" he says. I smile a little and easily get him on my shoulders before heading out the door.

As we pass Deccy's house, we could hear yelling from the sidewalk. We could even make out several swear words. I frown and pick up the pace a little, trying to distance us from the house. "Yeah.....Deccy's dad.....he's not a good guy. Deccy doesn't say anything, but we all have eyes and ears. His dad's always drunk and yelling at either him or his mom.......I think he even hurts Deccy's mom, but there's nothing we can do." Error says and I nod. We soon reach a playground not far from the house. Gently setting Error on one of the swings, I sit in the one next to him. "A deal's a deal...." I say and take a deep breath. Error looks at me. "Blue...." He says a little worried. "I....my parents.....were not good people, Error....they did some....some very very bad things to me, to Papy....to the world itself." I say only barely able not to glitch.

"When I was ten....they shipped me off to a boarding school.....I thought things would get better.....since I wasn't home anymore.....but I was wrong. The teachers didn't care about what the students did to each other.....It will prepare them for how cruel the world is......that's what they'd say.......There was one group of students that loved to bully others....sometimes to lethal extent....." I say and Error takes my hand gently. "I...I have been bullied too" He says quietly. 'Maybe.....it wouldn't be so bad to tell him' I think. "The main thing I want you to take from this is not to make my mistakes, Error.......I've done some horrible things.....things I can't undo....that I can't just forget." I say and he looks at me.

I touch the stars on the side of my face. "I NEVER want anyone to think they have no other option but to do what I did......My...my sins have marked me.....and I am reminded every time I look in the mirror. Maybe...someday I'll tell you about it, but not right now....I...I'm not ready for that....as to my scar....the bullies found me one day. I was heading back to my room to study.....They....." I close my eyes a moment and take a deep breath. "They tried to hang me from a tree....using my scarf...." I say making Error gasp. "I was so scared......fortunately, my scarf came untied and it had rained the night before. All that came from it was a small stress fracture and a bruised neck." I say and look at Error.

I frown seeing Error glitch with his face twisted in rage. "I HATE bullies....and people that stand by and DO NOTHING!" He yells. I frown and kneel in front of him. "Error, please calm down. It's in the past now, and I don't let it define me" I say. He snorts. "You hide your scars like you should be ashamed of them, to be a SURVIVOR! You did let it define you, Blue! You just don't see it, but I DO!" Error yells at me. However, instead of stressing out, I start to see what he means. I touch my scarf. I frown a little. "You know, Error? You're right.....It's kind of silly now....Papy....Uncle Rotor...my doctor have told me over and over, but It's not until I met you that I start to see it myself." I say and he starts to calm down again.

"You're so awesome, Blue. Nothing like me" He says and I frown. "Hey, what do you mean? You are amazing Error! I bet you can do some awesome things with your magic that no one else can!" I say and he looks at me. "I....I can puppet dolls...and lift people." He says as I sit in the swing again. "Wowie! Your strings can really pick people up? That's super awesome! You could use that to save people! Or even do things in movies, like special effects to make people fly! I wish I could do that!" I say laughing. Error looks at me unsure of what to think. "What does your magic do?" He asks and I automatically stop laughing and look down. "......Mine.....only hurts people......I....I still hear the screams...." I say making Error look alarmed.

"Don't worry, Error....I can't really use it to hurt anyone now." I say and show him the bracelets on my wrists. "These help keep it under control....whenever I'm really mad or scared....they keep my magic suppressed so I can't hurt anyone. I haven't really tried to use magic since I was fifteen" I say. Error looks at me worried. "The doctor told my mom that not using magic is bad, Blue....." Error says. I sigh. "I know....I just don't know how to use it without hurting people, Error......I can't let it hurt anyone again" I say with a frown. "Why?" He asks. "Because....they will lock me up again...and this time, I'll never get out again" I say starting to glitch.

"Blue, no one's going to lock you up!" Error says and holds my hand. "I...I know....it's...just my biggest fear, Error....." I say and Error nods. He thinks a minute. "Hey Blue?" He says. I look at him. "Yes, Error?" I ask. "Why's a raven like a writing desk?" He asks with a mischievous grin on his face. 'I know this one. It was never given an answer, but I'll show Error' I think. I smile and chuckle. "that's an easy one, Error!" I say and he crosses his arms. "Really? Then, what's the answer?" He asks. "They both have inky quills!" I say making Error blink a minute before he starts to laugh as well. "There you two are. Told you they were ok, Papyrus" Asy says coming up with my bro.


	11. Star Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue finally decides to face one of his biggest fears. 
> 
> Error helps him see that his magic isn't all bad

Blue's house.....Blue's POV

I wasn't feeling good, and I knew exactly why. I hadn't so much as tried to use my magic in two weeks. The last time had been a disaster.....I couldn't even control where the star had went. It had been about a week since Error and I had our talk and his words about being ashamed stuck like thorns. I hear a knock on the loft and look to see Uncle Rotor. Papy had a meeting he had to go to. The investors wanted to meet him in person instead of a video chat. "Blue, are you alright? You're usually up by now" Uncle Rotor asks worried. "I-I don't feel so good...." I say and he climbs into my bedroom loft. He checks my temperature and frowns. "You're burning up, Blue" He says and texts Papy. 

Uncle Rotor frowns seeing Papy's reply. "Blue....when did you last try to use your magic?" He asks. I whimper. "A....A couple weeks ago." I say. He rubs his forehead and sits next to me. "Blueberry, you can't keep doing this to yourself. It's not healthy, and you worry both Papy and myself." He says, his voice kind, but stern. "My magic hurts people...." I say. He sighs. "Blueberry, it only hurt others because you had no control over it. with practice, you can learn control." He says and I tremble. "Blue....I understand, I do, but this is something you can't pretend doesn't exist." He says. I don't look at him. "There's nothing good about what I can do...." I say. Rotor snorts. "Sorry....Blue, there's plenty of good things you can do with what you do. You can clear rumble from a dig site, you can make a signal, you could even make fireworks." He says and I look at him curious.

"Fireworks?" I ask and he nods. "One of the times I watched you try to use your magic, You didn't put a lot of magic into it and the stars exploded in different colors. It was rather pretty." He says and I sit up on my elbows, still hugging on Bill. "And there's this cute star thing you do when you salute veterans we meet while out. No power behind it, just for show. Every magic ability has the potential for both bad and good. Which one depends on you, Blue." He says and I nod thinking about what I had told Error about how awesome his own magic was. "I-I want to try again....." I say surprising Uncle Rotor. He nods with a small smile. "Let's get your medicines in you and we'll get ready to go to the Magic range" He says and we go downstairs.

I take my morning medicine and Uncle Rotor helps me get ready to leave. "Are you sure, Blue? I don't want you to feel pushed into doing something you don't want to" Rotor asks. I nod. "How can I hope to help Error if I don't follow my own advice?" I say and Rotor chuckles as he makes sure I have everything in my pack. "I'll say that this Error child has been a good influence on you, Blueberry" He says and I smile. "I just hope I can be the same for him! Like you, Papy, and Melody are for me!" I say and he nods. Then, my phone rings. It's Error. I answer the phone. "Hey Error!" I say. "are you coming by today?" He asks. I frown. "I'm so sorry, Error. I....I have to go practice my magic today. If It doesn't run too late, maybe." I say and I can practically hear him smile.

"That's good, Blue! You kind of had me worried. If my mom says it's ok....do you think I could come with you?" He asks. "...give me a moment Error." I say and put him on hold. "What is it, Blue?" Rotor asks. "He wants to come with us to practice magic...." I say. Rotor thinks a moment. "They do have shielded areas for people to watch from safely, Blue. He'll be fine" Rotor says and I take Error off hold. "Error?" I ask. "Yeah, Blue?" He asks. "If and only if it's ok with your mom, you can come. However, you must listen to everything Rotor and I tell you. It's not safe to wander off at the Magic Range." I say. Error doesn't answer for a few minutes. "Mom wants to talk to you." He says.

"Hey Blue, what's this about magic practice?" CQ asks. I sigh. "Rotor and I are going to the Magic Range in town so I can....practice my magic. There's shielded areas for people to watch safely. Error wants to tag along." I say and she sighs. "Well, he did just get the cast off. If he misbehaves at all, be sure to let me know." She says. "Sure thing, CQ. My Uncle Rotor is great with kids too! He's a big softy!" I say making her chuckle. "I'm sure he is, Blue. How long do you think you may be gone?" She asks. "We usually stay until almost dinnertime. We'll make sure Error gets something for dinner" I say. "Ok, Blue. Can I talk to Rotor for a few minutes?" She asks. "Sure!" I say and hand the Phone to Uncle Rotor.

He goes to the living room for a few minutes as I check to make sure my first aid kit is well stocked. I smile seeing that it's prepared for any situation. Rotor soon comes back and chuckles. "Well, I can tell this is going to be a fun trip." He says handing back my phone. I look at him hopeful. "I certainly hope so....Error....he means the world to me. I....I'd hate to see him get hurt" I say and Rotor gently puts his hands on my shoulders. "I can tell, Blue. You may not see it yet, but he's changing you for the better" He says and I smile a little. We soon get in Rotor's limo and I give the driver Error's address. I give Error a call. "Hey Blue!" Error answers and I smile. "We're heading over. Look out for the limo." I say.

"Wait, a limo?" Error asks. "Yup! Rotor has a lot of money and really can't drive anymore. So, limo" I say. "Geno says he's jealous." Error says. I chuckle. "Maybe another time we can take everyone for a ride, Error" I say. "That sounds like fun, Blue" Error says. "I'll see you soon, Error!" I say and hang up. Rotor chuckles. "Sounds like Error's excited" He says and I nod. "Most kids find riding in a limo exciting, Uncle Rotor." I say and he nods. "Maybe next time I'm spending the day with you, we can take Error and his brothers out for Ice Cream" He says and I nod with a smile. "I'm sure they'd like that...especially Geno." I say frowning. Rotor frowns. "Blue, what's wrong." He asks.

"Geno....he's such a great kid too, both of Error's brothers are. Geno just got the short end of the stick. He's always sick and it worries Error a lot." I say. Rotor strokes his mane. "Is that way you sponsored them at the hospital?" He asks and I look at him. "The hospital made sure what you asked was alright by me and Papyrus. Just a precaution, Blue. It is a lot of money that you're spending." He says and I nod. "I...I just hope that it helps. If Geno can see his doctors without worry....CQ won't be so worried and Error won't be so worried." I say and Rotor nods. "I'm not saying you're doing anything bad, Blue. In fact, I think it's a very kind thing you're doing for them." Rotor says as we pull up in front of Error's house.

"It'll be best if CQ and Asy meet you too." I say and he nods, getting out as well. As I come up to the house, Error runs up to me. I kneel down and hug him tight. "Hey there, Error." I say with a small smile. Asy chuckles coming out with CQ. "Guys, this is my Uncle Rotor! He hangs out with me when Papy is busy." I say and Error looks up at him a little scared. "Hey, He's just a big softie, Error! He's really nice!" I say and Rotor kneels down to Error's level. "Well, hello there. Blue's told me so much about you, Error. You ready to have some fun with your magic? The Magic range lets magic users use their magic without fear of harming others" Rotor says.

Error looks at his mom. "It's fine Error. Just remember, best behavior and have fun. Blue and Rotor are going to take you to dinner with them before bringing you home. Blue has my number if anything happens" She says and Error nods. He looks at Rotor. "C-can I bring Glitch?" He asks. Rotor looks confused a moment. "Glitch is his pillow. It helps him like bill helps me" I explain and Rotor nods. "Of course you can, Error" He says with a knowing smile. Error smiles and runs inside. I stand up. "We'll be back by seven." I say and CQ nods. Rotor shakes her hand. "I can't tell you how impressed I am by your family. Blue has been so much better than before he met your son." Rotor says, making me blush a little.

"To be honest, he's helped my boys just as much. Error loves him to pieces. Geno doesn't worry so much about Error making friends, and Fresh....well, the violence between those two has downgraded to harmless pranks now." She says and Rotor nods. "I was wondering if you would like to come to my estate this weekend. We're having a pool party and Your family is certainly invited" Rotor asks and CQ thinks about it. "If Geno's health doesn't take a dip, then, we'll be there" She says and he nods with a kind smile. "Blue has my number if you can't. Now that my driver knows how to get here, I can send a pick up of your family. I'm sure the boys would love it." Rotor says. 

"I couldn't ask you to do that! I can drive." CQ says. Rotor nods. "That may be, but my estate is quite a distance from here. Besides, It's no trouble" He says as Error runs back out with Glitch. "Error" CQ says. He stops and looks back at her. "Yeah, Mom?" He asks. She kneels down. ".....Can I have a hug before you go?" She asks. Error hesitates, but hugs his mom tight. "I love you, baby. Have fun and be good" She says and lets him go. "See you later, Mom!" Error says and runs to the limo. I chuckle. CQ looks at me a little worried. "Are you alright, Blue?" She asks. "Blue's just having a bit of magic back up. It's why we're going to the range. He needs a safe place to use his magic or he won't use it at all" Rotor says and I nod.

CQ nods and we get in the limo. I smile seeing how excited Error is. "Error, this is James, our driver." Rotor says waving to the open window between us and the cab of the limo. James smiles at him. "It's so nice to meet you, Error. Blue won't stop saying how awesome you are. I have to say he's right. If you need something, don't hesitate to ask." James says and buckles up. "To the Magic Range, please James." Rotor says. He nods and we're off. The window goes up and it's just me, Error, and Uncle Rotor. "So, how have you been, Error? I heard you had a cast removed" Rotor says and Error nods feeling a little shy. Rotor smiles kindly. "Y-yeah, I broke my ankle at the mall. It's when I met Blue." Error says.

Rotor looks at me, curiously. "Oh? I don't think Blue told me about that yet" He says and Error smiles. "I had gotten lost and I was glitching pretty bad. When Blue found me, I crashed and fell wrong, hurting my leg" Error says. Rotor looks at me. "It's lucky I was there or his skull would have been cracked too" I say and Error nods. "Blue caught me before I hit the ground. He made sure I wouldn't make my ankle worse and helped me find my family!" Error says and I rub my head a little embarrassed. "Blue, are you ok?" Error asks. I nod. "Blue...he grew up in a family where he was never good enough, Error. So, praise is still new to him" Rotor explains and Error nods.

Rotor smiles. "Then, Blue told me something....it's helped a lot.....Courage isn't the absence of fear, but the strength to push through fear for what matters to you" Error says making Rotor look at me a moment. I rub my head. Rotor smiles. "I'm glad that he's taken my advice to heart and passed it on" Rotor says and Error smiles a little. "It was worth repeating" I say. Rotor chuckles. It may not seem like it now, but Blue was afraid of a lot of things" Rotor says and I blush and hide my face in my scarf. "R-really?" Error asks. Rotor nods. "There's still several things that scare him. For example....being abandoned" Rotor says and Error nods looking down. "I-i can understand how that is." Error says and I look at him.

"Let's not go into sad topics. We're trying to have fun today, ok?" Rotor asks and Error nods with a smile. We soon arrive and get out of the limo. "Error! Wait!" I yell as he runs towards the entrance to the Range. We hear a vehicle horn and I don't think.....I just act. There's a crunch of metal and I open my eyes. Error's on the ground behind me, starting to glitch. In front of me is a giant star, but it holds no power. On the other side of the star, was a semi-truck. The front of the truck was crunched up like it had hit a wall. I start to tremble as the star vanishes. "Blue, Error!" Rotor practically roars as he rushes over worried. "Shit....are you two alright? I didn't see the kid until the last minute!" The driver says getting out of his rig.

I nod. "Y-you're bleeding" I say and the driver, a Masic man with black hair and green eyes, feels his head. "I'll be fine. I just hit my head on the windshield." He says and I check on Error. He's pretty shaken up. I hug him, relieved he's unharmed. "Error....see why I said not to run off? You...I...." I say and start to cry, trembling. "Blue....I...I'm sorry" Error says. I shake my head. "You're alright and that's what matters!" I say and let him go so I can look at him better. Rotor looks at the driver. "I can cover the cost if you don't have insurance" He offers. The man shakes his head. "I'm covered, besides, it was my fault. Blue, was It? He was just protecting the kid." The driver says as the police pull up.

Rotor quickly explains what happened as Error and I sit in the limo. CQ soon arrives worried about Error. "He's fine, CQ. Just a bit shaken.....Blue saved him." Rotor says and she looks at the rig as it's towed away. "Oh my.....did...did Blue do that?" She asks and Rotor nods. "He summoned a star that was dense enough to stop the rig from hitting him and Error. The driver only suffered a minor head injury from hitting the windshield. Error and Blue are fine, CQ" Rotor says and she nods. "I...I want to see them" She says and he nods. He opens the door to the limo and she quickly climbs in. "M-mom?" Error says. "CQ?" I say as she hugs us both. "Thank Goodness.....My Boys....My boys are safe" She says crying. I hug her back and Error does the same.


	12. The New Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error helps Blue through another emotional moment for Blue.
> 
> Things start to change for the better for Deccans and his Mother.

Blue's POV

CQ hugged us for almost a half hour before she let us go. I look at her confused. "You said....my boys......" I say a little confused. She smiles softly. "Blue, you're just as much a part of the family as Asy is. Of course I'd worried about you too" She says and I blush a little. I've never had the real motherly love before....at least not the kind that CQ was showing for me and Error. It was....a bit much. "Are you alright, Blue?" CQ asks concerned. I nod looking down. "I......motherly.....love.....it's not something I'm used to. Sure....my family's servants loved me and my brother....but it..." I trail off. "It's not the same as from your own mother" She says and I nod.

Error gently squeezes my hand and I smile a little. "You are so lucky, Error.....I wish my own mother was even half as kind and caring as CQ. Maybe......maybe things would have been different if she had been." I say as Rotor enters the limo. "Well, the company that the driver works for understands what happened. There's no punishment for what you had to do, Blue........." He trails off seeing how I am at the moment. "Stars, Blue..." He says sitting beside me and I hug onto him, burying my face in his mane. "what happened?" Rotor asks. "He was saying how lucky Error was to have a mother like me" CQ says and Rotor nods. "Blue's mother.......she is not a nice person. Neither is his father in fact. I've watched over Blue and Papyrus since they were born. If I didn't think they would be killed if I tried.....I would have adopted them long ago" Rotor says surprising CQ.

"Their mother was an assassin, a very skilled one. She spent much of Papyrus's infancy getting him immune to poisons........it lead to him being afraid of food and insomnia. He only got past both last year. That's not counting the various medical experiments she did to him." Rotor says. The look of horror on CQ and Error's faces matched how I felt about it. "Papyrus went through a lot of it to protect Blue. At three.....Blue's father threw him against a wall. It caused major head trauma and caused the underlying Pixelation Syndrome to surface. He forgot his first three years of life that day....it was difficult getting him back to being a normal child of that age again" Rotor says rubbing my back.

"My god......that's horrible....how a mother could ever consider....." CQ says with her hand over her mouth. Rotor nods. "About a year ago, they were found guilty for their crimes, both against their sons, but the world itself. It was on the news." Rotor says and CQ nods. "Asy told me about it. Blue....I would never do what they did. I want you to know that, Sweetie" She says and goes to gently touch my shoulder. My eyes widen and i quickly move to Rotors other side with a whimper. "He's a little too stressed, CQ. Give him a little bit to calm down again" Rotor says and she nods. Error thinks a minute and gets Bill out of my bag. "Here Blue, I got Bill for you." He says and I gently but quickly take bill from him and hug him tight.

"Blue's mother only cared for her social status. She would use Blue to either curry favor from others or to make herself look good." Rotor says. I start to glitch. "Ro-rotor.....I want out....I don't want in the limo....please...please let out....I'll be good....I-I promise" I whimper. Rotor frowns. "James" Rotor says. "Yes, sir?" James says next to the window. "Please let Blue out and keep an eye on him.....I don't think we'll be at the Range much longer" Rotor says. James nods and opens the door. I practical scramble to escape the limo. CQ frowns worried. Error looks shocked. Rotor rubs his head. "Blue hasn't completely gotten over his fear of limos. His mother.......let's say if he wasn't exactly how she wanted him to behave at a party......he was severely punished on the way home." Rotor says. 

I'm sitting on a corner when Error gets out of the limo. Error comes over slowly so I see him coming. "Blue?" He says softly. I look at him as I hug Bill tight. "I....I'm sorry, Error....I must be pretty embarrassing.....a grown man sitting on a curb hugging a stuffed toy.....crying his eyes out...." I say and look away again. Error wraps his arms around me and I freeze. "You're not embarrassing, Blue.....you're my brother.....and I love you. You're so strong and kind and honest.......you try so hard to be normal, but I...I know it's hard. So what if you cry? Better to let it out than to hold it in. So what if you hug a stuffed toy? Toys can be repaired and replaced. You can't be...." Error says and I drop Bill to hug Error back.

Rotor stops CQ shaking his head. "Error's got it handled......Blue's never chosen an actual person over his plush before......Maybe...just maybe....Blue may finally start to finish healing" Rotor says and CQ nods. "And Error.....he's become much more mature lately" CQ says and Rotor nods. "It's hard to see anyone you really care about suffer. Error's just finding that part of him that he's hidden away for so long." Rotor says and she nods as they watch us. "James, when Blue has calmed down enough, we're going to pick up the rest of CQ's family and go out for dinner" Rotor says and CQ smiles a bit. Soon, I let Error go and finally smile a bit. "Thank you, Error......" I say and he smiles back.

"Blue, Error, we're leaving" Rotor says. I look at the limo and Error holds my hand and gives bill to me. "It's just a car, Bro. It can't hurt you" Error says and I nod with a small smile. We get back into the limo and I feel a bit....lighter than before. "We're going to pick up Asy and Error's brothers before heading to dinner, Blue. A nice, family meal sounds rather nice. Papyrus and Melody will meet us at the restaurant." Rotor says and I nod. "Who's Melody?" Error asks as we get seated. Rotor chuckles. "Melody is my daughter and Papyrus's fiancé." Rotor says confusing Error again. "What does fiancé mean?" Error asks. "It means they are going to get married soon." Rotor says and Error looks at me.

I shake my head. "I...I'm not really looking for that kind of relationship, Error. I'm a bit too much for anyone to want to marry. Besides....I like being single. I have enough people looking after me." I say and he nods. "I love kids, but.....the thought of being close enough to someone to have any......it makes me very uncomfortable" I say and he nods. When we get back to Error's house, Geno, Fresh, Deccy, and Asy are in the yard. "Yeah....they heard. Geno's probably just as worried as I was." CQ says. We get out and go into the yard. I sit on one of the lawn chairs as geno and, surprisingly, Fresh hug Error tight. Deccy stands next to my chair, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"I admire you, Deccy" I say honestly. He jumps, a little startled. "W-what?" He asks a little nervous. I nod. "People like us......it's hard to see others so happy.......it reminds us that we don't really belong, even when we do. We watch, wanting to join, but so unsure of the right way to go about it.....afraid to lose what we've gained......" I say and Deccy sits beside me on the chair. "He can't hurt you forever.......someday, either he'll mess up....or...." I trail off. "Or what?" Deccy asks looking up at me. I look at him. "Or you'll grow up. You'll escape. Time and karma both have a funny way of righting things.....why do your parents fight, if I may ask?" I say and he looks down, his hands clenching into fists on his knees.

"Me....it's always me and me being sick....the medicine and the costs....mom doesn't work cause she looks after me....dad....he....he's always mad...always drinking. He....he doesn't claim me....sometimes.....he accuses mom of cheating on him....and that's where she got pregnant with a weakling like me...." He says, trying not to cry. I frown. "Deccy...if you want to hug, you can. I'll be careful" I say and he dives, hugging onto my chest as he starts to cry. I frown and very gently rub his back. "It'll get better, Deccy.....I promise it will" I say as I let him get it all out. Error watches as he is hugged by his own family. He frowns at first and then smiles. "Hey mom? Can Deccy and Mrs. Little come too?" Error asks, making Deccy look at him confused.

"We're going out to dinner. My Uncle Rotor and I are buying" I explain. CQ thinks a moment. "If they want to, Error. That's up to Deccans's mother and Rotor." She says and Rotor chuckles. "I don't see why not. Looks like your friend there could use a good meal." He says. "I'll...go ask mom" Deccy says. I get up as well. "I'll go as well and invite you guys personally" I say and Deccy smiles a little. I go next door with Deccy and knock on the door. Mrs. Little opens the door, looking a bit unkept and tired. "Oh...hello, Blue...." She says sounding a little nervous. "I was wanting to invite you and Deccans to dinner with us. As in CQ, her boys, Asy, myself, and my uncle Rotor. Me and Uncle Rotor are paying" I say.

She looks at Deccy a moment and sighs. "Alright, I-I just need time to get ready to go out. Deccans, You should probably get a shower too" She says making Deccy smile. "Ok mom." He says and goes inside. "We'll be waiting next door" I say. She nods with a small smile. "T-thank you.....h-honestly.....we....we ran out of food this morning. Deccans's father.....hasn't been around for a few days....." She says and I frown. "Well, I'll see you soon." I say and she nods. I head next door with a frown on my face. Uncle Rotor notices and I head to the limo. "I need to check on Blue, he doesn't look well" Rotor says and gets in the limo with me.

"Blue, what is it?" He asks. I clench my hands over my knees. I wasn't glitching from panic or anything related to me, but in anger.....I had not felt so angry in a very long time. "He....he just abandoned them.......left them with nothing......" I say, my bracelets activating. "Who abandoned who, Blue?" Rotor asks. "Deccy's father.......his mom just told me they just ran out of food......and his father hasn't been back in days......." I say and Rotor frowns. He thinks a moment. "Deccy is as sick, if not sicker than Geno. Without his father.......they won't be able to afford his treatments" I say. "Unless we offer Mrs. Little a job." Rotor says and I look at him. Rotor strokes his mane, thinking.

"With Papyrus getting more busy with his work, having someone to help keep up with things on the Homefront would take a great deal of stress off of him. Someone you already know and already comfortable around" He says and I nod. "Like Mrs. Little" I say and he nods. "Her income status alone qualifies Deccans for medical assistance. However, I believe we can do better, don't you?" He asks and I nod. We soon hear a knock on the limo window and CQ is there. "Deccy and his mother are here." She says. "Can you ask Mrs. Little to join us for a few moments? Deccans can join us as well. This concerns him as well" Rotor says and she nods.

Deccy and his mother soon join us in the limo. "What's this about?" Mrs. Little asks nervously. Rotor strokes his mane, thinking of how to ask. "We wish to offer you a job, Mrs. Little. It's a simple one, and you'll be only directly interacting with myself, Blue, my daughter, or Papyrus." Rotor says. She frowns a moment. "I-i'm not sure...I'm not that good with many things." She says. "Are you versed with filing? With children?" Rotor asks and i sigh. She nods to both. "Then, you will do fine. Papyrus is getting more active with his business and he could use someone to watch over Blue during the day and handle his paperwork. You've probably already noticed how Blue is." Rotor says and she nods.

"Information on Blue will be provided. The only catch..." Rotor says and she looks worried. "Is that the information on Blue is sensitive and shall not be discussed without Blue's, mine, or Papyrus's approval." Rotor says and Mrs. Little relaxes. "I-I can do that....where will I be working?" She asks. "You will be mainly with Blue the whole time. Whether that is at his home or at CQ's home varies from day to day." Rotor says and she nods. "But why me?" She asks. "I...I need someone I already know....someone I'm comfortable being around. You fit" I say and she nods. "I'll do it" She says. We nod. "Now, onto the subject of your pay. There will be days on end that you will be needed. So, it's only understandable that you are paid accordingly." Rotor says. She nods.

"Deccans's medical treatments and medicine from this point on are covered. Any past due amounts will be paid in full. This doesn't count the pay you will receive for your's and Deccy's lives to change for the better. Of course, Deccy will be allowed to come with you to work. We can even set up for him a good homeschooling program. Deccy's health and studies are very important to us." Rotor says and she looks at him shocked. "After dinner and we drop CQ and her boys off, we will take you to stock your freezer and pantry. No child or family should go hungry if it can be prevented" I say surprising her. "This...this is all too much" She says and I shake my head. "I.....I will have bad days....I'll yell, and scream.....it will never be because of you.....but of things I've lived through. What we offer.....is only fair in exchange" I say and she nods.

"And....we are not trying to pry, but if you require assistance freeing yourself and Deccans from your husband....I will personally see that you will get it." Rotor says and she looks at him a little surprised. "You hide the bruises well, but I have seen many women like yourself. I know the signs" Rotor says and she nods. "I...I would like that" She says making Deccy look at his mom surprised. "Mom?" He says and she gently hugs him. "I...I can't let this go on anymore......I can't let him hurt you anymore, Deccans...." She says as she hugs him. "We can have it set up to where you and Deccans get the home and your husband will walk away with a decent amount of money to start a new life elsewhere. I will also have an officer present when you serve him the divorce papers. Men like that get aggressive" Rotor says and she nods.

"If I had known sooner, we would have offered this arrangement sooner" I say and she hugs me, surprising me. I freeze a moment, unsure of what to do. I blush and hug her, rubbing her back. "Either tomorrow or the day after, I'll take Deccy to the mall for some decent clothes" I say and she nods, her face buried in my shirt. "If you need the day off, for any reason, just let us know. We will make arrangements for that day. We know Deccans will need to see the doctor and some days will be intense with Blue." Rotor says. She lets go and nods, wiping her eyes. "I-I can't tell you how...how much this all means to me." She says. "And if you wish to further your own education, we will cover that as well." I say, making her look at me. "There's only one thing I truly hate in this world, Mrs. Little. That's people that would hurt children" I say and she smiles a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely hate domestic violence. I hate men or women that beat or abuse their families in any way. If you are the victim of such, you are never alone. You have family and friends that love you and would do anything for you. Don't think that you'll never survive without them. You survive everyday. You are strong. You are glorious. Never let them take your right to choose your life for you. Anyways, kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always welcome.


	13. Relapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a fun day, both Geno and Blue suffer Relapses......Error must learn to adjust

Asy's POV

It's been a month since the incident with Error and the rig. Error has grown a lot in that short amount of time. With Blue's help, we've been learning Error's triggers and the amount of crashes has decreased dramatically. The relationship between Fresh and Error isn't as we would like, but it's better than it was. It took a lot for Error to finally accept that Fresh just couldn't understand. Error still gets irritated with Fresh, but now, he takes the time to explain to Fresh why people react as they do. The pranks have become a kind of game between Error and Fresh. CQ gave them three simple rules. One, they cannot harm or cause lasting effects from the pranks.

Two, no pranking while there was company. If it was Blue, Deccy, or their family, it was fine, but not if it was someone important like social services. Three, no rauncy pranks. They were way too young to be thinking about such things anyways. I smile watching Geno and Blue take their medicine together. Blue was staying the week while Papyrus was on a business trip. At first, Blue was a bit depressed without his brother. However, Error helped him through it. Today was going to be fun. Papyrus had left a few robot prototypes for his battlebot for the boys to basically destroy. I had spent most of the morning setting up a small ring in the yard for them to fight in.

Error soon comes into the kitchen with Fresh. Fresh had flowers and whatnot drawn on his skull. 'Guess he slept in and Error pranked him' I think. Fresh still had no clue, apparently. He would look at Error confused whenever Error started to snicker. I sigh. "Fresh, please go clean your skull. You look ridiculous" I say and he nods before going to the bathroom. I cross my arms. "Error" I say. "What? It's washable ink" He says with a shrug. I sigh and sit down as Blue was making breakfast. I learned quickly that Blue was an excellent cook....if you didn't distract him. Fresh soon returns and gives Error a grin. "Ya got meh, Brosath. I never would have noticed if Uncle Asy didn't say anything" Fresh says going to the fridge.

Blue's POV

I watch Fresh as I cook the bacon for breakfast. 'Is he going to?' I think as Fresh opens the fridge. "Error, bro, ya want some grape juice?" Fresh asks and I barely manage not to start laughing. "Sure?" Error says feeling a bit unsure. Fresh nods and pours two glasses. one for Error and one for himself. I barely see the edible ink Fresh puts in one glass. 'Oh boy.....' I think as I finish cooking the bacon and starting on the scrambled eggs. Fresh goes over to Error and offers the glass without the ink. 'What is he up to?' I wonder. Error shakes his head. "I want yours. You could have pranked mine" Error says. 'Oh....I see now' I think. Asy shakes his head and goes to check on Geno.

Fresh shrugs and hands him the other glass. "All the same ta meh, Bro" He says and sits down at the table and drinks his juice. Error watches him a moment before drinking his own. I shake my head as I finish cooking. CQ soon comes into the kitchen. "Smells great, Blue" She says and I get her a cup of coffee. "Bacon, eggs, sausage, and a biscuit" I say and hand her a cat coffee cup Error and I got her at the mall one time. "Morning mom" Fresh says and she smiles a little. "Morning Fresh. You two being good?" She asks. Fresh shrugs. "Error drew on my skull again, but it washed off." Fresh says. She looks at Error. "Error" She says. He shrugs. "He pranks me when I sleep in" Error says revealing his now blue teeth.

CQ frowns. "Error, what have you been drinking? Your teeth are blue" She says. Error glares at Fresh, glitching a little before storming off to the bathroom. I put plates on the table as Asy and Geno join us. "What did we miss?" Geno asks. I chuckle. "Error drew on Fresh's skull again. So, Fresh put edible ink in Error's juice. It's harmless, CQ, but Error will have blue teeth for a few days until the ink wears off." I say and she nods. "I should probably go check on Error" I say and go to the bathroom. I knock on the door. "Error, are you ok?" I ask. He opens the door, looking furious. "I'll kill him" He says glitching a little. I frown and kneel to his eye level. "Now that's not a nice thing to say, Error." I say.

"I-I don't c-care" he says as his voice starts to fill with bits of static. I sigh. "Error, now you're just being a poor sport. Fresh didn't get annoyed by what you did to his skull" I point out and Error tries to calm down. "I...I know...it's just..." He trails off. I nod. "I understand you have a temper, Error, but did you ever think that Fresh is trying to help you?" I ask. "Help me? How do any of his pranks help me?" He asks. I sigh and rub my head. "Look, Fresh knows how your temper is, we all do. I think he pranks you to give you chances to try and control your temper. Like with magic, anger can be just as dangerous. Without control, you can hurt someone" I say and he nods. "Let's go eat before it's all gone, ok?" I ask and he nods.

When we go back to the kitchen, Error goes to Fresh and holds out his hand. Fresh looks a bit confused. "That...was a good one, Fresh. I'm just a bit mad that I didn't think of it" Error says and Fresh gives his normal grin and shakes Error's hand. He jumps a moment from the joy buzzer in Error's hand. "But you know I hate to be outdone" Error says. Fresh actually chuckles. "Oh, it's on now, Bro" Fresh says, his glasses sporting the words it's on. I shake my head and sit beside Asy. "At least it's progress. Last time, Error actually hit him" Asy says and I nod. "Anyways, we have something fun to do today" I say and the boys look at me. "Papy left a few prototype robots for us to play with. We just have to wait for Deccy and his mom. Papy asked to let him know how we think they can be improved." I say and they nod, looking excited.

Soon, everyone is fed and dressed. There's a knock on the door and CQ lets Deccy and Mrs. Little in. Things have been a bit rocky for Deccy and his mom. Come to find out, His dad had ran off with another woman for a week. It was spectacular display when Mrs Little, under the watchful eye of a few officers, gave her now ex husband the papers and told him to go fuck himself. He would have thrown a fit if not for the amount of money he was offered to just walk away. Deccy is wearing a hoodie, jeans, and nice sneakers, all of which fit him as they should. I smile and wave. "Hey guys!" I say and Mrs Little smiles and comes over. "Hello, Blue. How are you today?" She asks kindly.

I smile. "Great! We're about to fight the prototype robots my bro made for us!" I say and she nods with a smile. Her job with me isn't that hard. Just make sure I'm ok and watch over me. I'm still way more well behaved than expected....old habits die very hard. We head outside and help Asy set up the robots. "Hmmm ok! Round one will be Error and Fresh! Let's get that brotherly irritation out of the way!" I say. Deccy sits with Fresh and I sit next to Error. Needless to say, the whole day was spent taking turns with the bots. Error won most of his bot battles, only losing once against Asy. The ring was now filled with robot parts and skid marks. As per her job, Mrs Little made sure I took my meds if one of the others didn't remind me first.

I help Asy clean up the mess with the robots as CQ and Mrs. Little discuss dinner. "That was a lot of fun today, Blue. How are you holding up?" Asy asks and I frown a little. "I'm ok...." I say and Asy looks at me concerned. "Blue? What's wrong?" Asy asks. I sigh and put a part in the barrel papy left. "Nothing really.....I guess I'm just....I don't know.....jealous of my bro. He has Melody and....I know I have a lot of people that care about me" I say and Asy comes over and hugs me. "That's what they're really doing....getting married. I...I understand not wanting it to attract attention....who knows if anyone our parents were working for are looking for us or not........but I....I wish I could have at least been there for them." I say.

Asy tightens his hold slightly. "Blue, Papyrus and Melody both know how you are about crowds, formal attire, and they just didn't want to hurt you by asking you to go through all of that." Asy says and I nod sadly. "I know.....it's just hard to accept that someday......Papy won't want me around anymore" I say making Asy pull away to look at me seriously. "Blue, no matter what, you are his brother, and Papyrus loves you. Things are changing, yes, but that doesn't change what you mean to him.....what do you think about Melody? Is she a good person? Does she love your brother?" Asy asks and I nod. Asy smiles a little. "Then, be happy for them. They will be just as they left. The only difference is that Melody will be living with you now." He says.

"Actually.......we're moving in with her. More room for everyone and Rotor even said that Papy is in his will....." I say and Asy nods. We sit on one of the lawn chairs. "I can see your problem now. You don't want to move, do you?" He asks and I shake my head. "I like our house....the neighborhood......I...I wanna try to live on my own, but..." I trail off. Asy rubs my back. "You don't know how to tell Papyrus" Asy says and I nod. "He's been looking after me all my life.....He deserves to be happy too, Asy. I know he can't be if he is always worrying about me." I say and Asy gently rubs my back. "How about this? I've been meaning to move out of Furg's place for some time. Would you care for a roommate? You won't have to move and Papyrus will know that there's someone other than Mrs. Little checking in on you." Asy asks.

I smile a little. "Kind sounds like old times, Asy." I say and he chuckles as he gets up. "Just think about it, Blue. There's no rush. Anyways, it's time for your meds again." He says and I nod. I go inside with Asy to find everyone looking upset. Asy and I look at each other. CQ and Geno were missing. "What's going on?" Asy asks. Mrs. Little looks at us a bit worried. "It's Geno....he collasped. CQ took him out the back door so not to worry you too much, but.....she just called. They're going to be at the hospital for a few days at the least." She says. Asy and I nod. I had known that it may happen. Geno was fragile after all....it was bond to happen. I notice that Error isn't in the living room and go to look for him. Asy gently grabs my arm. "Meds first, ok?" He says and I nod.

After taking my medicine, I end up finding Error on the roof. "Oof, that is not an easy climb, Bro" I say finally managing to get on the roof. "That was the point...." Error says hugging his knees. I frown and sit next to him, but not touching. "He'll be ok, Error" I say. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW?" Error yells, making me flinch. "HE'S FINE FOR LONG PERIODS OF TIME AND THEN HE GETS SICK AGAIN!" Error continues. I look at him sadly but let him get it out. "JUST...JUST WHEN I'M NOT SO WORRIED, IT MAKES ME WORRY ALL OVER AGAIN! IT'S NOT FAIR!" Error finally finishes and starts to cry, hugging his knees. I reach over but stop short of actually touching him.

Error notices and dives, hugging my chest as he continues to cry. I frown and gently rub his back. "He'll get better, Error. You'll see. The hospital just needs time to help him through this spell." I say softly. Error nods against my chest. I tremble a little myself, feeling unstable....it's been happening a lot lately....and I was scared. "Blue.....are you alright?" Error asks having noticed. I sigh and let him go so I can hug myself. "I.....I don't really know, Error....So much has changed for me these past few months......I...I felt like I unravelling........" I say and he frowns. "Don't your medicines help?" He asks. I look down. "Not as well as they should be......I...I may be gone for a while, Error....." I say and he blinks before starting to cry again.

"Error...." I say. He hugs me tight. "Don't go, Blue! Don't leave me!" He cries. I rub his back and sigh. "Error....I....I think it's time I told you the rest of that story I started in the park." I say trembling even more, glitches starting to pop up more frequently. Error looks up at me a bit curious. He lets me go and I look down. "I....I killed people, Error....." I say and he looks at me shocked, but doesn't say anything. "I...I didn't mean to....and for a long time.....well, I still can't stop blaming myself for it.....Those bullies in school......the people that just watched.....a friend that wasn't a friend......twelve people.....dead because of me......." I say trying not to start crying again.

"No amount of kindness and generosity can ever wash it away.....I don't want that for you, Error.....the nightmares, the guilt, the fear......if I can save you from my mistakes.......my....my life feels like I've done something worth doing....." I say and Error frowns. "But you do a lot of things worth doing, Blue" Error says, trying to defend me. I shake my head. "I...I know, Error, I do....I just want to feel it.....and I....I can't.....But I can try and fix that.....I need help and I have to go away to get that help. It's nothing you did wrong, Error.....It's what you've been doing right" I say confusing him. "Huh?" Error says confused. I sigh and rub my head.

"I guess I need to explain it better........Error, looking back before we met, could you say that you are still the same as you were back then?" I ask. He thinks for a few minutes. "No....I'm not......I...I think Uncle Asy said that I've become a better person. Mom says I'm more mature now......." He says and I nod. "Exactly. Like you, I've changed for the better, but now I need help because my meds don't work well now that I'm different. I'm not planning on staying forever, Error. Just long enough to get my meds in order again." I say and he nods. "I...I think I get it.....when are you leaving?" He asks. I rub my head. "It would be best it I leave today.....The longer I wait, the worse i may get.....and I don't want to hurt anyone....especially not you, Error" I say and he nods before hugging me tight.

"I'll miss you, Blue" He says. I rub his back. "I'll miss you too, bro......But....If I am going to be a good big bro, I need to look after myself too.......can you do a couple things for me?" I ask and he nods looking up at me. "Try to be good for your mom.....and....look after bill for me? Where I'm going....they won't let me have him with me" I say and he nods. "Let's get down before we worry someone" I say and he nods. I climb down as Error uses his strings to lower himself from the roof. Asy is leaning against the side of the house when we come down. "Error, com is inside. You'll be spending the night with her and ink. Fresh is too." Asy says and Error nods. Error hugs me one last time before running inside.

"Blue...." Asy says. I sigh. "I have to go, Asy......I....I don't like it, but.....I need to." I say and he nods. "I'll tell Com while you get ready to go" He says and I follow him inside. Error soon comes up to me holding Glitch. "Bro.....take Glitch. They'll let you have pillows, right?" He asks. I kneel down. "Are you sure, Error? I don't know how long I'll be gone" I say and he nods. "I'll have bill to hug until you get back. You can hug glitch and remember to get better....for us" Error says and I nod before hugging him. Asy soon comes back with my medicines and a few other things they will let me have. I smile sadly and leave with Asy. I get into the car and Asy drives towards a place neither of us wanted to go back to.

"Blue....I'm proud of you." Asy says and I look at him. "You get better, and come back to us. I'll let Papy and Rotor know what happened. Just focus on getting help" He says and I nod as we park in front of the asylum. I gulp hugging onto Glitch as I get out and go inside with Asy beside me. Once inside, I find that it's hard to breathe.....Asy gently touches my shoulder. "Remember Blue, it's for Error.....breathe" He says and I nod and go to the desk. The receptionist looks at me surprised. "Blue? Are you ok?" She asks and I shake my head. "His medicine isn't working as it should....he asked me to bring him to get help" Asy says to her and she nods.

A quick call to my doctor and she's up front. She frowns seeing me as I glitch again but hugs me gently. "We'll get you through this, Blue. Don't worry.....Asy? It's a surprise seeing you again" She says letting me go. Asy rubs his head. "I'm one of Blue's power of attorney....he asked me to bring him here." He says and she nods. "I wish we could catch up, but I'd best get Blue settled in." She says and he nods. "I'll come visit this time, Blue....I promise" He says before he has to leave. I smile a little and follow the Doctor. "Blue, how are you feeling right now?" She asks as she takes me to get changed. ".......wrong......like I'm coming undone........so much good has happened......I...I don't want to lose it" I say and she nods as those doors close behind us.


	14. Flowers For Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus and melody return from their honeymoon to find out that Blue is in the Asylum again
> 
> After a year, Blue returns much better than he went in

Papyrus's POV

I pull up to Error's house, and gently squeeze Melody's hand. I love Melody, but I missed my Brother, Blue just as much. Melody smiles. "Well, let's go get him, love. Knowing Blue, he missed us too." She says and I nod. We get out and knock on the door. Fresh answers the door. "Hey Papyrus. Ya....ya may want ta come in.......Mom will have ta talk with ya" He says and I frown. We come in as Fresh goes to get his mom. I spot Error on the couch still asleep, surprisingly, hugging bill. I frown as CQ comes to me and just hugs me. "Let's talk in the kitchen.....Error just managed to fall asleep." She says and we follow her to the kitchen. We sit at the table and Asy pours us some coffee.

"Where's Blue?" I ask and they frown. "He...He checked himself back into the Asylum, Papyrus" CQ says and I look down. "He...he said he thought he needed help....that his medicine wasn't working like it should." Asy says sitting down. "When?" I ask. Asy sighs and rubs his head. "A few days ago. He didn't want to hurt anyone, you know how Blue is. He asked me to take him." Asy says and takes a drink of coffee. "How's Error holding up?" Melody asks. "He...He's handling it better than we thought he would. Geno went into the hospital the same day....so, We were sure he was going to crash from the stress alone" CQ says. I nod. "He and Blue are like brothers......I...I haven't been able to be there as much as I usually am....." I say and Asy frowns.

"Blue said he was happy you were getting to be happy before he left. He...he even said he wanted to try to live on his own." Asy says surprising me. "But..." I say. "When Blue gets better, I already offered to move in with him. We both hang out around here on pretty much a daily basis. And I can keep him reminded on his medicines." Asy says. I sigh and rub my forehead. "I...I just don't know, Asy.....what if he needs me?" I say and he smiles softly. "I think you're more worried than he won't" CQ points out. Melody squeezes my hand. "Papyrus, Blue is finally growing up. You can't baby him forever. Someday, he'll resent you for it, and you know it" Melody says and I nod.

I think about it for a few minutes. "What about Mrs. Little?" I ask. "Rotor already got her a job helping around his estate. She's training to be a nurse, from what Deccy told us" CQ says and I smile. "That's good. How is Deccy, by the way?" Melody asks. Asy smiles. "Thriving thanks to Blue. He's getting good grades in his schooling and his health is being as well as it can be with proper medications and diet" Asy says and we nod. "Error spent last night comforting Geno....we just got back and found out about Blue. Geno cried most of the night" CQ says sadly. We nod. "We can only hope he does get better. He's changed so much for the better already" I say and Asy nods. "That's why he wanted to go...." Asy says.

One Year Later......Blue's POV

I sigh and hug Glitch. "You have done well, Blue. Your medicine has been straightened out again and you've come such a long way since last year" My Doctor says as I stand at the front door. A bag with my things was on my back and I was being released again. However, unlike last time, I didn't have to wear the bracelets anymore. During my stay this time, I took part in a class in Magic Development. It helped me learn how to use and control my magic. I also learned coping skills to help me keep my magic under control while I was angry or scared. It felt strange...not wearing the bracelets. The Doctor said I should see it as a victory.

"They're waiting outside for you, like you asked. Are you going to keep them waiting?" The Doctor asks and I smile a little. "Just remember, I'm just a call away, Blue. I always will be" She says and I hug her before heading outside. Shielding my eyes from the sun, I spot Papyrus, Error, and Asy waiting for me. I smile a little and get tackled by Error. I chuckle. "Hey Bro, miss me?" I ask. Error frowns a little. "Of course I did! We all did!" He says. Asy chuckles. "Take it easy, Error. I believe that was a joke." Asy says and I nod. "A poor one it seems." I say and Error looks at me a little confused. "You sound different, Blue" He says. I kneel down to his eye level. "I just grew up some is all, Error. I'm still me" I say and he nods.

I smile and give Glitch back to Error. "Guess I gotta give bill back huh?" Error says and I nod. "But it can wait, Error" I say and he nods. Papyrus chuckles and gives me a hug when I stand up again. "I missed you so much, Bro. Ya have a niece now" Papyrus says and I grin. "You and Melody?" I ask and he nods. "Yeah, She's a cute little skele, that's for sure. She can't wait to meet her uncle Blue" He says as we get in the car. "What's her name?" I ask. Papyrus's hand freezes, just short of starting the car. "Seraph....after the maid that actually raised us......she....she passed away last month, bro." Papyrus says sadly. I frown. "What happened?" I ask sadly. "Her car was t-boned by a semi truck that ran a red light....it was quick and she didn't suffer from what the emts said." He says.

I nod looking at my hands. "Can....can we pick her up some flowers?" I ask. Papyrus looks at me in the rear view mirror. "Sure, Bro. It's on the way" He says. Error gently takes my hand. I smile a little. "I'm ok, Error.....just.....sad....seraph was the only mother we had growing up....." I say and he nods. "Papy told me" He says and I smile. We stop at a florist and I get out. "I....I won't be long" I say and go inside. I look around for a few minutes before I bump into someone. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't hear you come in" A voice says. BA-BUMP! "Oh! No, I wasn't paying attention! It's not your fault, Dear Lady" I say and help her up. She blinks at me a little and blushes. She's a Panda Metazoan, but....BA-BUMP!....she's so adorably cute. 

I blush as well. "I umm...can wait until you finish what you're doing" I offer. She smiles. BA-BUMP! "Oh, no, it can wait. What can I do for you, Sir?" She says. I rub my head, suddenly nervous. 'My mouth is so dry....why is it so dry?' I think. "I...I...ummm want some flowers for a friend...well....she's more like a mother to me.....she liked Primrose. You wouldn't happen to have any would you?" I ask, trying not to mix up my words. BA-BUMP! She smiles. "I think I have a small potted one that I was about to transplant. Will it do?" She asks and I nod. "I...I can plant it at her grave" I say and she looks sad. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She says and goes into the back for a few minutes. 

Papyrus soon comes in to look for me. "Blue, are you ok?" He asks coming over to me. BA-BUMP! "I...I don't know, Papy...my soul is acting funny....." I say and he frowns. "Do you need your medicine?" He asks and I shake my head. "It don't hurt.....just.....feels like it's racing....I...I don't understand....am I sick?" I ask him. Papyrus only smiles. "You're not sick, Bro. You've gotten your first crush. Wondered if you ever would." He says with a small chuckle. The Panda metazoan returns with a small potted Primrose. I blush a little as she hands it to me, our hands briefly touching. "H-how much do I owe you?" I ask. "Only five dollars....it's a small one." She says and Papy pays her. 

"M-my name is Blueberry....." I say. BA-BUMP! She smiles sweetly. "Mine is Lynn. Please do come again, Blueberry" She says with a wink. BA-BUMP! "Come on, Blue, everyone's waiting for us" Papy says. I look back as papy drags me out "B-bye Lynn!" I call and leave. I am blushing still when I get in the car. "Blue, we're gonna have a long talk later about what just happened in there" Papy says. Asy and Error look confused. "What happened?" Error asks. I blush more. "NOTHING!" I say but can't hide my face. Hands full of plant. "Blue has a crush" Papy says with a small chuckle. "really, Blue? You like Lynn? She's really nice!" Error says and I look at him.

"Mom gets flowers from her all the time." He explains. "Can we please go now?" I say, still blushing like crazy. Asy smiles a little as Papy drives off again. "There's nothing wrong with liking someone, Blue." Asy says and Papy nods. "It's a normal part of growing up, Bro." Error says, making me and Asy look at him surprised. "Error?" Asy says. Error blushes, hiding his face with Glitch. "No! Not telling! That's private!" He says and we chuckle. Papy soon pulls into a cemetery. It was a rather nice one. "Rotor covered the funeral" Papy says and I nod as he parks the car. I get out with Papy and he shows me where Seraph is buried. There was a cute little spot to plant something in the middle of the tombstone. "....Sorry....I would have come sooner, but....I needed to take care of some things" I say.

By this time, papyrus has gone back to the car to give me space. "I'll miss you, mom......I...I know....I should tell Papy the truth about dad and you, but I can't ever seem to find a good time.....when I say I love our mom, he still thinks I mean that....that bitch that hurt us....I'm sorry, mom for the cussing....I know you don't like it. I brought you a Primrose for your flowerpot. I know how much you love them." I say and transplant the flower into its new pot. "Young man, that will cost a small fee if you expect it to live" The caretaker of the cemetery says coming up. I nod. "How much?" I ask. The old Masic thinks a moment. "Just fifty dollars a month. Covers any plant food or fertilizer I'll have to keep in the shed for it." He says and I nod. 

"I just have a hundred. Can I go ahead and pay for two months now?" I ask and he nods with a tired smile. "Of course, son." He says and I pay him. "You're Seraph's youngest, aren't ya?" He asks. I look at him a little surprised. "Don't look so surprised, Son. My daughter always kept me in the know about my grandchildren." He says and I smile a bit. "You're mine and papy's?" I ask and he nods. "My wife was a Skeleton. Seraph followed her genes. My name is issac Chambers." He says and I shake his hand. "I'm Blueberry....Gaster" I say. He nods. "Yeah, your pa is a real piece of work, I'm just glad Papyrus and you got Seraph's big heart" He says.

"I...I have to get going, but you have a great-granddaughter named Seraph. I haven't seen her yet, but I'll get you a picture as soon as I can" I say and he smiles. "I would love that. You best go before they come over for ya." He says and I nod before getting back in the car. "I see you met old man Issac" Papyrus says and I nod. "He's going to make sure the Primrose I planted doesn't die. Just had to pay for the fertilizer and stuff for it" I say and Papy nods as he drives to Rotor's estate. "Blue, are you feeling better?" Error asks and I nod. "Much better, Error....Don't worry." I say and he nods. We soon arrive at The Masterson Estate and Papyrus parks the car.

"We're having a little freedom party for you, Bro." Papy says and I smile a little. "Y-you didn't have to guys" I say as we get out of the car. "Yeah, but everyone missed you. It'll be a great way to catch up with everyone" Asy says and I nod, still a little unsure. "Blue....are you still scared of crowds?" Error asks and I nod with a sigh. "It's not a lot of people blue. Just like at the cook out where you met Deccy" Papyrus says and I nod. We head to the gardens as the servants handle taking my bag to the guest room for me. I smile seeing everyone in the garden. "Good job, Blue!" and "You did it, Blue" are written on banners. "Sorry it took so long guys, Blue had a couple errands to run first" Asy says as we come up.

The rest of the night was spent catching up with everyone. I even remembered to take my medicines on time! I smile as Melody gently hands me Her and papy's daughter, Seraph. "She's so tiny!" I say making Melody smile and Papyrus chuckle. "Everyone starts off that small, Bro" Papy says and I smile. Seraph looks up at me with blue eyelights. Deep down, I was jealous. I wanted to have what Papy had too. 'Maybe someday I will....' I find myself thinking as I gently hand her back to melody. "She's so precious, guys." I say and yawn. Papyrus smiles. "Get some rest, Bro. It's been a big day" He says and I nod. I frown as I walk to the guest room. "Someday, mom.....someday, I'll tell him"


	15. A Gift From The Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue struggles to find the right gift to say how he feels for Lynn. Furg helps him

Blue's POV

It had been about a week since I was released from the Asylum. Error and his brothers have grown so much! Error says it's only a few inches, but I mean as people. Geno is doing well despite his condition. He sometimes volunteers to run the bingo games at the rec center with Asy. Fresh and Deccy have been working with Papy on the battlebot for the competition. Error and Fresh still prank each other. However, since Error started explaining things to Fresh, Fresh has been able to more accurately respond to things. He still doesn't really have access to his own emotions, but he can be more sympathetic then he used to be. It makes things a bit better between him and Error.

Asy and I are now roommates and it's been great. We do have small disagreements, but nothing that brothers wouldn't argue about. I come down from my loft wearing a t-shirt and shorts. I had just woke up and was about to grab my medicine. I go into the kitchen and take them as Asy comes in with a yawn. "Morning Asy. Sleep good?" I ask and he nods as he takes his own medicine. "Furg just called. She's coming over to visit. I don't think you two ever got to meet before" He says putting a k-cup in the coffee machine. I hate coffee personally. So, we agreed on a k-cup coffee maker. Asy gets his coffee, and I can make me hot cocoa with it.

I think a minute. "Nope, they had me mostly in solitary unless we were allowed to play together back then. So, I never did" I say and start cooking breakfast. "So, what's the plan today?" Asy asks. "I'll be at CQ's in a bit. I have a few errands to run before I head over." I say and Asy chuckles. "You're going to see her again?" Asy asks and I misunderstand him. "Of course, Seraph was my mother after all..." I say. Asy looks at me. "Blue, I meant Lynn" He says. "Oh, yeah....I'll be going to see her as well....." I say, thinking again. "Blue, are you alright?" He asks. "How do I tell Papy, Asy? I...I've been trying to find a good time to tell him.....but It never seems like a good time...." I say and plate the omelet for Asy.

"Blue, what are you talking about?" Asy asks, gently touching my shoulder. I sigh and turn the stove off. "Seraph....she was our actual mother......that.....that bitch that hurt us.....she couldn't have kids. Our father paid for a surrogate, and...she stayed on as a maid. She had two for them...Papy and me" I say and decide to eat some yogurt instead. Asy frowns a little. "Makes sense now why you go by to see her so much now. Issac is your Grandfather" Asy says and we sit at the table. I nod. "I...I spend most of the time helping with the cemetery. Weeding, mowing grass, and I even plant flowers in the tombstones that have vases. Issac says it makes the families happy" I say and eat some yogurt.

I sigh and put my spoon down. "As to Lynn.....I've never felt like this, Asy....it's new...and a bit scary." I say and he smiles a little. "Love can be scary....it can raise you up, or it can knock you down. All you can do is go along for the ride and hope the ride lasts as long as it can." He says and I look at him. He blushes, rubbing his head. "I had a crush on Furg until I realized it was a friendship crush and not the love kind. What you have, Blue, sounds like the love kind of crush. You said she blushed too?" Asy asks and I nod putting the yogurt up. "And she winked at me when we left......and I've been too shy to go back inside...." I say and he chuckles. "That's normal, Blue. A lot of guys get shy or nervous around a cute girl." He says.

There's a knock at the door. "I'll answer it. It's probably Furg" Asy says and I nod, starting to clean the kitchen. I swear I was still blushing from talking about Lynn. 'What do I even get her as a gift? She runs a flower shop!' I think as I clean up. Asy soon comes back with a small metazoan that reminds me of a fox. Her fur is blue and yellow. "You must be Furg. It's a pleasure to meet you" I say and gently kiss the back of her hand, making her blush. "Sorry....old habits die hard....especially those drilled in" I say. Furg smiles. "You're fine, Blue. It's nice to meet someone with manners like you. Not many guys like that these days." She says. Asy rubs his head. 

"May...maybe you can help me" I say and she looks at me curiously. "With what?" She asks sitting at the table as Asy gets her a cup of coffee. I rub the back of my head. "I want to get a gift for a...a girl, but she owns a flower shop.....so flowers are a little bit...." I trail off. "Redundant?" She offers. I nod. "Why not make her something? Some of the best gifts are made from the heart...er....soul in your case" She says and I nod with a small smile. I sit down as Asy joins us handing Furg a coffee cup. "What are you good at?" She asks. I think a minute. 'What AM I good at? Never really thought about it before.' I think. "To be honest, I never thought about it before.....I was always worrying about my menal state." I say and she nods.

"Then, you'll have to dig deep. What did you like to do before what happened?" She asks. I think a while. "I liked to draw....and I really liked to write." I say and she nods. "If it's who I think it is, she'll love anything you write or draw." Furg says and I blush. "It's Lynn..." I say fiddling with my thumbs. She smiles. "Then, relax. She's fairly simple to figure out. She loves her books and her shop. She's also too polite to say anything mean about any gift." Furg says and I nod. I think a bit. "A poem....maybe?" I say and Furg nods. "As long as it's from the soul, she'll love it, I promise, Blue" Furg says and I nod. I go to my room and sit at my desk. I hear a knock and Asy pokes his head in.

"Furg and I are heading out, Blue. Don't forget to lock up when you leave" He says and I nod. Asy closes the door and I soon hear the front door close. I sigh and pull out my notebook and a couple pencils. I haven't done this in a long time. Part of me wondered if I still had the gift for words I did when I was younger. After an hour, and several failures later, I smile at the finished poem. Grabbing some better paper from my drawer, I grab my fountain pen and copy it down, writing in the elegant writing style I grew up learning and learned to love. I allow the ink to dry and put it in an envelope and seal it. I sigh rubbing my head. "The easy part is done.....now to give it to her." I say and groan.

"But how am I going to do that if I'm too shy to go back in?" I muse out loud. My phone rings, making me jump. "Hello?" I say when I answer it. "Hey Blue, you doing ok, kiddo? You're usually here by now" Issac says on the other end. I look at the time. "Sorry, yeah. Just lost track of time.....I'll tell you about it when I get there." I say and I can practically hear him nod his head. "Can you stop my Lynn's for me? She has a shipment of rose bush saplings for us to plant today." He asks and I gulp. "S-sure, Issac" I say. "You sure? You don't sound too good" He asks. "Yeah....you just gave me a reason to stop avoiding the place." I say. "I'm sure you'll explain when you get here" He says and we hang up.

Locking the door behind me, I go to the bus stop and wait for the bus. I sit on the bench thinking about what I was about to do. A blush finds its way back onto my face. An old Skeleton woman sits beside me. "Are you alright, Dear?" She asks. I nod a little. "Yeah...just a bit nervous.....I...I never gave a girl a gift before....." I say and she smiles softly. "My husband, bless his soul was the same way. Took him a month to come up to me after we first met just to ask me out. He was so adorable that I couldn't tell him no. Relax, dear. If she's truly worth your affection, she won't push you away." She says and I look at her. "You really think so?" I ask and she nods. "Just be yourself and be honest with her. Lay everything out on the table. If she is worth it, she'll accept you, flaws and all" She says.

I look as the bus pulls up. "Would you like me to-" I look back to find the kind old lady missing. I look around confused a moment. 'She must have left while I wasn't looking' I think and get on the bus. I sit down, managing not to flip out too much by how crowded it was. We stop and more people get on. One new passenger was an older woman. "Excuse me, Miss, you can have my seat" I say and she smiles softly as I get up and help her sit down gently. "Such a polite young man. Your mother must be so proud" She says. "I certainly hope so, Miss. She passed away last year." I say and she nods. "Sorry to hear that, dear. I would certainly be proud to have a son like you. Such kindness is rare these days" She says. It's soon my stop.

"Have a nice day, Miss and try to stay hydrated. It's hot today" I say and get off the bus. I stop in front of Lynn's flower shop and sigh. Gathering up my nerve, I go inside and the bell rings. "One minute!" Lynn calls from the back. BA-BUMP! my soul started to race again. BA-BUMP! I walk up to the counter. BA-BUMP! Lynn soon comes from the back. She smiles seeing me. BA-BUMP! "Hey Blue, what can I do for you?" She asks with a smile. BA-BUMP! "I...ummm....I'm here to pick up a shipment for Issac Chambers?" I say and she nods going to the back. BA-BUMP! my soul beat so loud in my ears, my throat was dry again, and small glitches were appearing on my body. 'Why is this so hard?' I think. Lynn soon comes back with a tray of small rose bushes. "It's already been paid for, Blue" She says. BA-BUMP! She looks at me confused. "Was there something else?" She asks. I shake my head. "T-thank you!" I say and leave with the flowers.

Lynn's POV 

I hear the bell ring from the back. "One minute!" I call and finish the flower arrangement I was working on. I go to the front to find Blueberry waiting. He looks a bit nervous and has a cute blush on his face. 'Could he be? No.....no one comes here just to see me. He must be picking up flowers for a special girl or something' I think. "Hey Blue, what can I do for you?" I ask with a smile. 'Stars, he's so cute' I think as he fidgets a little. ! "I...ummm....I'm here to pick up a shipment for Issac Chambers?" he says. I nod and head to the back. 'So...he's not here for a girl.....is he really?' I think. I steal a glimpse at him from the back. He looks nervous and places an envelope by the register.

I blush realizing it must be for me. I get the roses for Issac and go to the front. "It's already been paid for, Blue." I say and hand him the tray. He stands there for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Was there something else?" I ask and he shakes his head. "T-thank you!" He says and leaves quickly. I smile a little. That tray was an easy hundred dollars, but I could afford this small token gift. I go to the register and pick up the envelope. It was made of expensive stationary and the writing was fluid and elegant. I blush a little. 'It can't be....can it?' I wonder and carefully open it. The paper inside was just as elegant as the envelope. The writing, fluid and elegant like that on the front, took my breath away

Poem start

The world is spinning,  
Out of control.  
I'm lost,  
In the sea of emotion.

Up and down,  
So mixed up.  
I cry for help,  
But no one comes.

You shine,  
Like a beacon in the dark.  
I can see,  
The way through.

You are so amazing,  
I am left speechless.  
You could never know,  
How you make me feel.

I wanted to tell you,  
But I cannot find the words.  
My soul races out of control,  
Do you feel it?

I want to face you,  
and ask to spend more time.  
Time to learn,  
Time to love.

I have always been unsure,  
My past always a burden on my soul.  
Could you even accept,  
All that I am?

I have done things,  
That I am not proud of.  
Wish I could erase it,  
However, I can only live with it.

Try so hard,  
To be the better man.  
One I hope,  
Could deserve someone like you.

Poem End

I read it over several times, tears going down my face. It was a love poem. It spoke of how Blue struggled day to day, how he saw me, and how he didn't think he deserved me. I tremble a little standing there. No one had ever written something...or really looked at me that way before. I didn't know what to think....or even how to respond to such a gift. I gently fold it back up and put it in the envelope again. "Lynn, you alright, Sweetsoul?" My father asks coming to check on me. I nod and hand the envelope to him. He reads it and smiles softly. "He has a talent for words, Lynn. All I ask is that you be careful. Who knows what past he's living with. I don't want it to hurt you" He says handing it back to me.

I nod. "I...how do I even respond to that? I...I like him...maybe even in the same way he does for me, but...." Father chuckles, his small laughter jiggling his belly. "Just follow your heart, Lynn. It'll never lead you wrong." He says and hugs me. "So, what is he?" Father asks. I blush. "He's a skeleton.....with stars on his skull" I say and Father frowns a little. "Blueberry Gaster......It's been some time since I last saw him." He says thinking. "Father?" I say confused. Father rubs his head. "He's a bit complicated.....do you remember that incident at the school I used to work for?" He asks and I nod. "He was the poor soul that was bullied.....he killed those people, Lynn." Father says.

I look at him shocked. "But....he didn't mean to, right? He's better now" I say and Father nods. "He didn't mean for it to happen. I may have only been the grounds keeper, but I tried my best to help him. If he's come so far as to trust another with his soul, he must be doing better. Just be patient with him. He's had a hard life" Father says and I nod. "You are so forgiving, Father" I say and he shakes his head. "Magic is unpredictable. It was his first flare of it......no one could hope to control magic like that so young. Those that were killed kept pushing him, Lynn. They wanted to kill him. He did the only thing he thought he could to survive. Just be there for him.....he's a good kid"


	16. When It Rains....It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a voicemail, Blue crashes. However, the day just seems to get worse from there. A face from Blue's past returns, but for the right reasons.

Blue's POV

I get off the bus carrying the tray of rose saplings and go into the cemetery. Issac was working near the graves of infants when I find him. "There ya are, Blue. You had me a little worried" He says and I set the tray near one of the grave markers. "I just.....was a bit nervous. I wanted to give Lynn something and...." I trail off. Issac chuckles, brushing himself off as he stands up. "I was the same way. Took me a month to finally get the courage to take to your grandma for a first date. I still don't know what made her say yes, but I'm glad she did. It was the best sixty years of my life" He says and I smile a little. He takes out his wallet and shows me a picture. I glitch a little seeing the older skeleton woman.

Issac frowns. "Blue, are you alright?" He asks. "I...I saw her at the bus stop...before I got to Lynn's....." I say and Issac chuckles. "Don't worry about it too much, Blue. The world is full of mystery. Ester probably thought you needed a guiding hand." He say and I nod. "How much do I owe you for the roses?" He asks, confusing me. "Lynn said they were already paid for. I thought you had already paid for them" I say and he shakes his head. "I didn't......" He says and chuckles. "You need to take that girl dancing, Blue. She gave them to you on the house" He says and I blush. "Today, we're planting these with the children. One for each grave. They're a small type of rose, so, the bush doesn't get that big." Issac says and I nod.

It's a couple of hours later when we get done. "Blue, why don't you come get cleaned up before you go see Error and his family?" Issac says. I look at my watch, under my right glove. It was almost noon. "I need to take my lunchtime medicine too." I say and he nods, leading me to a small house in the back of the cemetery. We go inside and I follow Issac to the kitchen. Looking through my bag, I notice my phone is flashing like I have a message. I grab both it and my med box. After taking my meds, I check my voicemail. "Blueberry Gaster? This is Doctor Millwright at the hospital.....Papyrus has been hurt....pretty bad. He's stable, but it would be best if you come as soon as you can so I can explain better in person." The voicemail says. Next thing I know, I'm on the couch.

"Yeah, Papyrus was pretty bad when we left, but he's stable." I hear Asy say as I start to come around. "Guys! He's waking up!" I hear Error say. Asy comes over to me with a look of concern. I slowly sit up. "Easy there, blue...What do you remember?" Asy asks. I try to remember. "I...I got off the bus in front of the cemetery...." I say and Asy frowns. "That was four hours ago, Blue. You had a level Three crash." Asy says and I frown. Issac kneels next to asy. "Blue, take it easy. You didn't miss much. We planted the roses I had you pick up at Lynn's" He says and I nod thinking a little. "She....she gave them to me...on the house?" I ask and he nods. "That's right, Blue. Lynn gave them to ya as a gift." Issac says.

"I..I can't remember why I crashed...." I say and Asy frowns. "Blue....Papyrus is in the hospital. There was an accident at the company. He managed to save several people, but his soul almost gave out. He overdid it with his magic." Asy says. I nod with a whimper. Suddenly, bill is being handed to me. I smile a little at Error and take bill. "T-thanks, Error" I say and hug Bill tight. "Can...can we go see him?" I ask and Asy nods. "Melody's there right now. Mrs. Little is watching Seraph for her since infants aren't allowed in the ICU" Asy says and I nod. "Can..can I hug you, Blue?" Error asks and I nod. I put bill down and Error hugs me tight and I start to cry. "It'll be ok, Bro.....Papy will be ok, you'll see" Error says.

"Those two are pretty close, aren't they?" Issac asks Asy and he nods. "They are birds of a feather, Error and Blue. I can't tell you how much they've helped each other grow." Asy says and I soon start to calm down again. "T-thanks, Error. I...I think I'll be ok now" I say and he nods with a small smile. "My head really hurts now...." I say and Asy nods. "I already called your Doctor. He said that went you come in to see Papyrus, he'll give you something for it" Asy says and he helps me get to my feet. "I still need a shower..." I say and everyone chuckles and I smile. After a quick shower, I get dressed in my spare outfit I keep in my bag and come back to the others. 

Asy looks at me and I nod. "Thanks for everything, Issac" Error says and Issac chuckles. "Anything for family, Kiddo" He says and we leave for the hospital. Asy drives us, me in the the front passenger seat and Error in the back. We're about to cross an intersection when a black SUV slams into us. Having just barely seen it before it hit, I unbuckled and dived into the backseat, wrapping myself around Error. The pain was almost too much, but I couldn't let Error get hurt. "Blue!" I hear Error cry out when the car stops rolling. Asy, only a little banged up with a broken wrist, rushes to us. "Error.....are...are you ok?" I ask and try to get up. "I'm fine! Don't move too much, Blue! You...you're bad" Error says. 

Asy soon comes back. "The SUV that hit us made a run for it, but I managed to get the plate. Take it easy, Blue....Help's...Help's on the way" Asy says and Error frowns. "Uncle Asy...I smell gas" He says and Asy looks alarmed. "Error, help me get Blue out, NOW!" Asy says and Error nods. I whimper, focusing on the sensation of the strap of my bag on my shoulder as they try to get me out. "Here, let me help" A very familiar voice says. A pair of grey, scaly hands gently grabs me and easily pulls me free of the wreck. "Max, do you got him?" Another familiar voice says. "Thomas, I need a hand. He's not as light as he used to be" Maxwell says and another set of hands grabs my feet. 

They barely get us clear from the car before it explodes. "Damn.....those jerks in that SUV.....The ambulance should be here any minute. Hold on, Blueberry" Maxwell says. I can barely see him with my vision fading in and out. His face and left arm were badly scared up, the eye on the left side was glazed over and blind. He was still a Shark metazoan like I remembered, but he was different somehow....kinder. "Blue, you have to stay awake. Come on Baby Blue, this isn't naptime" He says, but there was not malice in the nickname. It did, however wake me up some since it triggered me a bit. "Blue doesn't like being called that" Error says and Maxwell nods. 

"I'm sorry, Blue....I'm so sorry for everything....You stay awake and survive....like you always did...you survive so I can fucking start making it up to you" Maxwell says. I smile a little. "I-I already f-forgave y-you......" I say as I start to glitch again from the pain. "How? How can you do that.....I hurt you so much....." He says as paramedics rush over. "Can you get him on the plank, we need to stablize his neck" One of them says and Maxwell nods and gently moves me to the board the paramedics brought over. "Is anyone else hurt?" One asked. "Uncle Asy. Blue...Blue kept me from getting hurt" Error says and they nod and one checks him over as the other gets me ready for transport.

Maxwell's POV

"I'll take his bag..." The kid, Error says and they give it to him. He digs through it ang pulls out a small blue notebook. "This has his emergency medical information...med list and such" Error says handing it to them. "This will help, Thank you." They say. "I'll be ok until we get to the hospital. I have to stay with Error" The skeleton named Asy says and they nod and load Blue into the ambulance. An officer comes over as the Fire department puts out the wreck. "Ok, I know you are all shaken up, but I need to know what happened." He says. I go over to the officer. "I can tell you, Officer. Even half-blind, I saw everything. Asy here was driving with Blueberry and Error as passengers. They had the right of way and were crossing when a black SUV slammed into them." I say.

The officer nods writing it down. "I managed to get the plate before they vanished" Asy says and gives the plate number. "Please continue" The officer says. "I was getting ready to head home when I saw the accident and rushed over to help. Blue's legs were pinned under one of the front seats. He had shielded Error when the car flipped. Error here, made it through without a scratch....that Blue...he's really something else.....anyways, Error said he smelled gas, and I did as well. So, I helped get Blue free while Error got far enough away. Then the ambulance arrived." I finish and he nods. "You seem quite familiar with Blue." The officer says and I look down.

"I...I used to bully him....extensively in highschool....." I admit and he nods. "Well, thank you for your input." He says and goes. I look at Asy and Error. "I'll drive you guys to the hospital. My car is right over there." I say and they nod. I help Asy buckle up and make sure that Error is settled. After buckling up myself, I drive to the hospital. "You....you hurt Blue...." Error says. It wasn't a question. I nod. "Yeah....and I have regretted it everyday since what happened. I....it floors me how Blue can just forgive me.....I did some terrible things to him." I say. Asy looks at me. "How did you survive? I thought everyone in that area died." Asy says and I nod. "I had seen what Cronus was planning.....I....It didn't sit right with me. I never wanted to really kill him. I always gave him a way out....but Cronus...." I trail off.

Asy frowns. "Cronus was going to kill him, wasn't he?" Error asks a bit scared and I nod. "I tried to run for help.....I only just got out of the courtyard when the explosion happened.....I paid dearly for my mistakes.....I can't see in my left eye, I can't work much due to seizures from head trauma......due to my selfishness, I lost most of what I dreamed of as a kid. That's karma for you. I only have myself to blame....and my father. I was in a single parent home and my father was a cruel man. Whenever I came home for the holidays, he would beat me....I guess....I took it out on the one person that would probably understand." I say and park the car. "I just hope he pulls through.....I...I really want to make things right between us." I say.

Asy's POV

"Blue already forgave you. Papyrus is the one you have to worry about. He's Blue's older brother. Unfortunately, he's in the ICU. An accident in his company caused a fire and several people were trapped behind some rubble. Papyrus managed to get them free, but it overtaxed his soul" I say and Maxwell frowns. "Sounds like Blue and his brother are being targeted......" He says. I nod. "What? Why?" Error asks, starting to glitch. I look at him. "Error, you need to calm down...." I say calmly. Maxwell frowns and gets in the back. "Hey, everything will work out....Blue and his brother will be fine" Maxwell says and gently rubs Error's back, surprising me that Error is allowing it.

"I....I...Blue" Error says and Maxwell hugs him and starts to sing something....a lullaby I heard once in the Asylum. Error starts to calm down. "Things may look bad now, kid. Just remember that the blue sky always comes back after a storm" Maxwell says and Error nods. "T-thank y-you...." Error says. "It's nothing kid......Just something I did for my kid sister.....before....don't worry about it. How about we go check on Blue and his brother?" Maxwell says and we nod. "Besides, you really need to get that wrist taken care of Asy. You said Papyrus was in the ICU?" Maxwell asks and I nod. "Is there someone there you guys trust to watch Error until his mom comes?" He asks.

"His mother, CQ, probably is already waiting for us" I say and he nods. He gives me a card with his number on it. "....Let me know how little blue is doing....That's my cell number...you guys need anything, let me know, ok?" He asks and I nod as I go inside with Error. "ASY!" Furg yells and hugs my waist as CQ hugs Error tight. "Mooooom, I'm ok....." Error says and I smile a little. "I...I know, sweetie.....stars, I was so scared when I saw them bring Blue in." She says. "Owe....Furg, easy....my wrist" I say and she nods. A nurse comes to get me. Error looks at his mom. "Mom...can I go with Uncle Asy? For support?" He asks and we smile a little. "Sure sweetie" She says and Error comes with me.

The nurse takes us to a room where Doctor Millwright is already waiting. I frown. "How is Blue?" I ask and he rubs his head. "He's still in surgery. He...He's pretty bad. Right now, Papyrus is in better shape than he is. Blue's legs are shattered. They're having to put pins in them. He has massive bruising to his spine...he's lucky it didn't snap. One of his arms is broken as well.....I can only imagine what would have happened if he didn't shield Error...." the doctor says. ".....I would have died there...." Error says. "It's very likely....." He says frowning. Error hugs my side and I rub his back with my good hand. The Doctor kneels down. "Error, I know you say that you are ok, but it would probably make your mom and everyone else feel better if we make sure, ok?" He asks and Error nods.

"Asy, let's get that wrist taken care of while my fellow doctor checks Error over" He says and I nod. My wrist throbbed painfully as he set it as gently as he could. "I'm sorry...this can't be comfortable for you....I'll have something to give you for the pain shortly" He says and I nod. "Error is fine, just a little bruising on his arms from Being held so tight but nothing serious" The other Doctor says and he nods. "Blue must have been holding him tight to keep Error from getting too badly hurt" I say and the doctor nods. I flinch as he finishes putting my arm in a brace to keep my wrist from moving. "Now, to check the rest of you" He says and I tremble. Error gently grabs my good left hand. 

"It's ok, Uncle Asy" Error says with a soft smile and I nod. The doctor helps me get my coat and shirt off. "Hmmm severe bruising to the ribs, but no breaks. You have a piece of glass near your spine....why didn't you tell the paramedics?" The Doctor asks with a frown. "I...I didn't feel it past my wrist." I say honestly. "That needs to be removed before it gets to your spinal cord. This will be uncomfortable" He says and gently tries to remove the glass. I hiss in pain as he manages to get it all out. "That's going to need to be bandaged up. I don't want you lifting anything over five pounds for at least a month." He says and I nod.


	17. On The Mend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, Asy, and Papyrus are all recovering. Blue gets a LOT of visitors
> 
> Error, Fresh, and Geno plan to make a gift for Blue

Asy's POV

I nod to the nurse and she lets me into the ICU. Blue was still in surgery, but someone needed to tell Papyrus. I got voted to do so. I sigh and walk into the room where Melody was cleaning up Papyrus's skull a bit. Papyrus frowns seeing my right arm in a sling. "Something happened to Blue.....I should've known when he wasn't here when I woke up" He says and I sigh. I sit down and flinch a little. "Blue...he's still in surgery....he was the worst.....If...If not for him, Error would be dead now" I say making Melody gasp. Papyrus frowns. "What happened?" Papyrus asks. I sigh. "It started with me getting a call from Issac. Blue got a voicemail about you being in the hospital. He had crashed and I went with Error to make sure he was ok." I say and he nods.

"Then what?" He asks. I rub my head with my good hand. "It was a level three, but he was mostly alright. He even remembered fairly quickly about Lynn. Then we got in my car and we were heading here to see you. A black SUV slammed into us. Blue must have seen it coming because he....he unbuckled and dove into the backseat to shield Error. Error's only got a few bruises from where Blue held him tight. If not for Blue.....Error....I don't want to think about it" I say and shake my head. Papyrus nods. "From what Error and I have been told.....Blue has a lot of injuries....both his legs are shattered from being pinned by the front seats.....His spine was severely bruised.....and his right arm is broken. Blue was the worst of us. If not for Maxwell, we wouldn't have made it away from the crash." I say and Papyrus's eyes narrow.

"The same Maxwell that bullied Blue?" Melody asks and I nod. "He saw the accident and helped get Blue out before the car exploded....Blue....he already forgave him....right before the paramedics took him away. Maxwell tried to get help that day. It's why Maxwell survived. He was just outside the courtyard." I say and Papyrus nods. "If....if Blue is willing to forgive....then so am I" Papyrus says and I nod. "Maxwell has already suffered much since that day. He's half blind and is prone to seizures now. He managed to keep Error from crashing on the way here." I say and Papyrus nods. "Fate has a funny way of paying back bad energy to the cause of it" Melody says.

I sit there for a few minutes, thinking. "Are you alright, Asy?" Papyrus asks. I nod a little. "I was in between Error and Blue as far as injury wise. I was extremely lucky......There was a piece of glass very close to my spinal cord. They were able to remove it, but I can't strain myself for the next month. I also have a broken wrist and several bruises, but I can heal." I say and they nod. "Geno is just happy Error and I are alright. Everyone's worried sick about Blue." I say and they nod. "Does my father know what's happened?" Melody asks and I nod. "He's looking into the SUV with the police." I say. They nod and I flinch. "You should get some rest, Asy. You look like hell." Papyrus says and I nod.

Blue's POV

I wake up feeling sore all over, and unable to move much of my body. I whimper. A hand touches my right hand. "Take it easy, Blue....You're in the hospital. You were badly hurt." Com says and I nod weakly. "E-error....A-asy" I ask. She smiles a little. Asy has a broken wrist and an injury to his back and some bruises. Error is fine. He just has a few bruises." Com says and I nod weakly. "Blue....did you see who was driving the SUV?" she asks. "I...I'm not sure.....my head is all fuzzy....." I say and she nods. Doctor Millwright comes in and sighs in relief. "You had a lot of people worried, Mr. Gaster. However, you also saved a child's life. Error will be fine. You have a lot of injuries and need to rest. 

Both your legs were shattered. Pins had to be placed to allow your legs to start to heal. That's why you cannot move your legs. Your left arm is broken as well. That's why you cannot move it. Your back and neck are severely bruised. As a precaution, your neck was reinforced with a neck brace. That's why you can not move it either." the Doctor says and I nod as best I can. "I know it will be hard for you, Blue, But you must allow yourself to heal." The Doctor says. "P-papy...." I say. "Papyrus woke up some time ago. He's been informed of the accident. They're going to allow him to visit you soon. He's also being moved into a regular room since his soul has recovered enough." He says and I nod.

"Mr. Masterson is already looking into the SUV that hit you with the police." He says and I nod. "Take care of yourself. We only just managed to piece you back together, Blue" He says before leaving. I sigh as a nurse comes in. "Hello there, Blue. Doctor Millwright thought that you may want to sit up." She says and slowly has the bed rise so I can sit up. "C-can I see my brother?" I ask. She smiles and nods. "I will see if I can get him here." She says and leaves. Com smiles a little. She pulls out her phone and calls someone. "He's awake now......yeah, he's asking about Error, Asy, and Papyrus.....yeah, I'm exhausted....Thanks....yeah, I'll take Ink home with me......see you soon." Com says and hangs up. "CQ and the boys will be here soon with Asy to see you." 

Meanwhile at CQ's house....Error's POV

It had been a week, and Blue was still out of it. Geno was doing well despite the stress. Asy, while he could be there and watch over us, He had to take it easy for a while. Fresh did try to get me to be active, but...I was too depressed to do much. "Huh?" I say. Fresh sighs. "I said that we should make Blue a gift for when he gets out of the hospital....something he can use." Fresh says and I nod. "His..his bag was pretty banged up. He carries everything in his bag." I say and Fresh nods. Geno soon comes in looking very happy. "Guys! Blue woke up!" Geno says, his eye turning into a star. "Really?" I ask suddenly feeling much better. Geno nods. 

"Error and I were talking about getting Blue a get well present." Fresh says and I nod. Mom soon comes in. "Boys, you need to get dressed to go. We're going to pick up Asy and go see Blue.....what are you three planning now?" She asks suspicious of us. I smile at mom. "We want to make Blue a get well present!" I say and she smiles. "Oh, my boys....you three are so sweet. What are you planning on getting him?" She asks. "We're gonna make him a new bag. Geno can pick the cloth, Error can sew it, and Ah can make a pocket dimension for it with it's own power source so Blue can put everything he needs in it" Fresh says and Mom smiles. "I'm sure Blue will love it. Get ready to go. We'll pick up the cloth on the way home." Mom says and we get ready to leave.

Hospital....Blue's POV

Mrs. Little is feeding me my dinner. Deccy watches with a small smile. "It goes without saying that Blue will need some assistance until he recovers once released." Uncle Rotor says and Mrs. Little nods. "I can use the experience as an at home nurse." She says and Rotor nods. "Asy hurt too...." I say and she nods. "I will what I can when Asy is at the house." She says and I smile a little. Soon CQ and her sons come in. CQ is carrying Geno. "Hey E-error" I say, my voice still sore. Error runs over to me. "Brother! We were so worried!" Error says and i rub his head with my right hand. I smile a little. "I-I am glad y-you are safe Error....." I say and he smiles. "Thanks to you, Bro!" He says.

"A...A g-good B-brother p-protects his family....." I say and Error smiles. "So...that makes Fresh a good brother. He beat this kid up recently for hurting Geno." Error says and I frown. "Error, he really didn't hurt me. He just tripped me as a joke." Geno says. "But you still were hurt from it! Sour managed to help you before it got bad." Error says. Fresh hangs back, looking a bit distant. Deccy notices and goes over to him. "Mom, CQ, can Fresh and I walk around the floor?" Deccy asks. They nod. "Don't leave the floor and stay out of trouble" CQ says and they nod before leaving. CQ watches them leave the room. "Fresh seems...distant. Is he alright?" Rotor asks.

"He's been having troubles lately. We don't know what's going on yet, but I'm going to take him to a specialist, just in case. Could be nothing, or it could be serious" She says and we nod. "Looks like the gang's all here" a voice says and we look. Papyrus in being pushed around in a wheelchair by Melody, who has little Seraph in a sling across her chest. I smile. "P-papy...." I say and he smiles. "Hey bro...you look like shit." He says and I chuckle a little. "Kind of feel like it" I say and he nods. Melody pushes him to sit beside me. Papyrus gently takes my right hand. "Bro...I love you, but you're crazy. But that is what makes you amazing. Only a crazy person would do what you did to save Error" Papy says and I smile.

"T-the best people are c-crazy" I say making everyone smile. I frown a minute. "What's wrong, Blue?" Error asks. "G-guys...can I talk to p-papy alone for a little b-bit?" I ask and they nod. "We'll go get something to eat and be right back, Sweetsoul" Mrs. Little says and we nod. Soon, it's just Papy and me. "What is it, Blue?" Papy asks. "S-seraph w-was our r-real m-mom....I-I found the p-paperwork while we cleaned the h-house" I say and Papyrus frowns. "Are you serious?" Papyrus asks. "He's dead serious, Papyrus" A voice says and we look. Issac says. "Seraph...she acted as a surrogate for both you and Blue, Papyrus." He says and sits in the chair nearby.

"Seraph loved you both so much. She never wanted you to live as you did. She wanted to tell you she was your mother, but your father threatened to kill you both if she did." Issac says and we nod. "Anyways, there's a couple people waiting outside to see you, Blue. Shall I show them in?" Issac asks and I nod. Issac smiles and opens the door to reveal Lynn and a much larger Panda Metazoan. "Samson?" I say surprised. He chuckles. "You never cease to amaze me, kid." He says and Papyrus looks at me confused. "I was the grounds keeper at the Capital Gardens Boarding School" Samson explains. Papyrus nods. "It was on the news....the accident. We're happy you're doing better, Blue. Lynn here was so worried." Samson says making Lynn blush. 

Lynn's POV

"DAD!" I say blushing. He chuckles. "Hey, Papyrus, how about I show you the hospital gardens and give these two some privacy?" My dad asks and Papyrus nods with a chuckle. They soon leave and Blue and I are alone. I blush and sit beside him in a chair. "T-thanks...for the R-roses." Blue says blushing. BA-BUMP! "Thank you for the poem....it was beautiful" I say and he smiles. "I...I didn't really know what to give you....s-so, I gave you w-what was in my s-soul." Blue says with a blush. I nod. "It and your soul take my breath away, Blue....I...I've never had anyone look at me like that before.....My kind are often seen as fat and ugly, but it's perfectly natural for a panda metazoan to be chubby" I say.

Blue frowns. "That's so unfair! Pandas are awesome! T-they're smart, funny, and cute!" Blue says making me blush again. BA-BUMP! "Y-you think I'm cute?" I ask and he nods a little due to the neck brace. "So soft and cuddly looking. Your cute ears, I want to touch and your adorable little tail.....You're perfect" Blue says and I blush more. "So...you admit to looking at my ass?" I ask and he blushes and rubs his head with his right hand. BA-BUMP! "Y-yeah....I could look at it all day" Blue says, making me giggle. He smiles. "How about when you get out of here.....me and you go on a date?" I ask and he smiles. "I'd love that, Lynn" He says and I smile. "Told you so, Fresh!" Error says at the door.

We blush as CQ and Mrs. Little come back in with their boys. "H-hey CQ, Mrs. Little." I say feeling a bit nervous. Geno smiles and hugs me. I freeze. I didn't really interact much with kids besides my brother....so I was unsure of what to do. I akwardly hug Geno. "I'm so happy for you and Blue!" Geno says and lets me go. "Where did Papyrus go?" CQ asks. "He and my dad went to the hospital gardens on the second floor." I say and she nods. "I...I should go, Blue." I say and Error frowns a little. "Why? We don't bite." He says. "I...I'm not comfortable with a lot of people in a small space" I explain and Error nods. "You get claustrophobic" Fresh says and I nod. 

"It's ok, Lynn. I'll see you later" Blue says and I nod. I blush and kiss Blue gently on the lips. He blinks a moment before returning it. "You listen to the doctors and nurses, ok?" I ask and he nods. I leave the room blushing and soon find my Father in Papyrus's new room laughing with him. I come in and they smile at me. "So?" my dad asks. "So what?" I ask. "What happened?" Paqpyrus asks and I blush. "Umm CQ, Mrs. Little and the boys came back." I say. "We mean with you and Blue" My dad asks with a grin. "We....have a date planned for when he gets out....and we kissed...."


	18. The Honest Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Fresh have time to talk before a pushy reporter demands an interview. Seven years of being left alone by the media has caught up to Blue and he decides to tell all....even things that he never told his brother or Rotor

Blue's POV

It's been about a week, and I'm hardly alone. CQ, Asy, The boys, Mrs. Little, Deccy, Rotor, Papyrus, Melody with little Seraph, Issac, Samson, and....Lynn. Lynn spends what time she can when she's not working at her shop. Today, however, It's just me and Fresh. Error had to see a therapist....I had managed to get him to agree to see one. "So.....what's wrong, Fresh? I know something's bugging you. I know, you can't feel emotions, but you can still be annoyed or bothered." I say. I still had the neckbrace, but my left arm had been healed by one of the hospital's healers. They said it was all they could manage. Too much would strain my soul. 

Fresh looks at me and takes off his glasses. His eyelights are so small from the lack of emotion. ".......Geno's getting worse......I....I don't know how to react or say......sometimes, I try....I really do, but it only gets Error mad at me." He says and I nod. "Deccy tries, but....It bugs me that I can't understand.....that I feel so left out" He says. I smile sadly. "I kind of understand feeling left out....unsure of what to say......for me, I was scared...." I say and he looks up at me. "Because your father was an arms dealer and your......mother was the boss of an assassin syndicate?" He asks and I blink at him. I sigh. "I don't know how you found out about that" I say and fresh shrugs. "Your last name, paired up with your mental state and history. It wasn't that hard" He says and I rub my head.

"Anyways.......all I can say is to just be there for everyone else. It may seem like a burden....being unable to understand and feel like everyone else......but in a way, it's a gift as well." I say and Fresh looks at me curiously. "This? A gift?" He says. I nod. "You don't have emotions in the way. You can lend an ear and be able to listen without emotions making you judge. In hard times, having a supportive friend to just be there is worth more than anything." I say and Fresh puts his glasses back on. "Ah will just have ta take your word for that one....." He says. "So, how are you doing helping Papy and Deccy with the robot?" I ask and he smiles a little. "It's still got some work, but we're almost done. Mom and mrs. little said we can go with Papyrus to the competetions as long as we behave." Fresh says and I nod.

We sit there in silence for a few minutes. "How about we see what's on tv?" I say and Fresh nods. I turn on the tv and skim through the channels, stopping on a news report. "Today marks the seven year anniversary of the Capital Gardens Boarding School Incident. Seven years ago, an unnamed student lost control of their magic, killing twelve people and injuring many others. Despite being classified as an accident, many of the families are calling the incident an act of cold blooded murder." The reporter says and I start to glitch. "Several petitions have been filed for the one responsible to face criminal charges. On the other side of the coin, Some of the students injured are standing in defense of the student in question. Maxwell Cole, a Shark Metazoan, and one of the worst hurt, had this to say." The reporter says and they cut to the interview.

"None of the families calling for criminal punishment knew what it was like to live in that place. The teachers refused to act unless it was life threatening. Most of the students would just laugh or walk away from what went down. If anyone should be punished for what happened seven years ago....It's me. My friends and I were bullying the kid pretty bad. They ran into the courtyard hoping we wouldn't cause a scene......the kid was glitching pretty bad, but we didn't stop.....The leader of our group, Cronus, was the worst. He pretended to care about the kid.....but he was lying. He was going to kill the kid. I ran to get help.....it didn't sit right with me to take it that far.....when I exited the courtyard, the kid's magic had surfaced and caused the damage everyone knows of......Like I said, the kid was just as much of a victim as those hurt or killed. No one out there knows how much what happened eats away at the kid.....how much they wish it could be changed" Maxwell says.

"So, you stay in touch with the student?" the reporter asks. Maxwell looks down. "We only got in contact again recently.....the kid....he forgave me so easily......despite everything, they are willing to forgive....willing to be friends. Those yelling for them to be locked away, they have no idea the hell the kid went through. They went insane from the guilt alone and almost didn't recover from it. You people ask for punishment....I think...for what part they had in it, they've been punished enough. The families of the students killed or injured are the ones that should be ashamed....ashamed that they didn't raise their kids better...to be more open minded, to be kinder. That's all I have to say." Maxwell says and fresh turns the tv off. I'm looking at my hands as best as I can.

"Blue.....are you alright?" Fresh asks. ".....I really don't know, Fresh......even after all this time.....people still hate me for what I had no control over. It's always been a weight...dragging me down....and I'll never be free of it." I say and he nods. "Error wasn't so bad when his surfaced....he just tied the bullies up in a tree......I...I wish I could tell Error I wasn't abandoning him....I went to get help....to get a teacher.....but he is always so mad at me, and I never get the chance." Fresh says. I'm still glitching when Error comes in with Asy. "Blue, what happened?" Asy as as Error runs over. "He saw that stupid news report about the Capital Garden incident." Fresh says as Error climbs onto the bed to sit with me.

Asy nods. "Blue, don't pay those people no mind. Some people just like to blame others when they are truly to blame" Asy says. "Well said" Rotor says coming in. I smile a little. Error gently hugs onto me. "How did it go, Error?" I ask. He smiles a little. "It was good...." He says and I nod. Rotor sighs and strokes his mane. "The police found the SUV that hit you three...it was a student from the boarding school Blue went to." He says and we look at him. I look down. 'It....it is all my fault.....it would have been fine if it was just me.....but they hurt Asy....almost killed Error....' i think. "I can't forgive......." I say and they look at me. "If it was just me....I would have no problem....but they hurt Asy....they almost killed Error.....I....I can't forgive them...not for this" I say, my eyelights vanishing.

"Blue....." Error says snapping me out of it. My eyelights return and I look at him curiously. "Yeah?" I ask and he just hugs me. Rotor sighs. "Blue, it's ok to be upset, to be angry. These people don't care who they hurt. As long as they get what they want, they'll do anything." He says and I nod. Suddenly, a reporter and a man with a camera come into the room. "Blueberry Gaster?" the reporter asks. Rotor frowns. "You can't be in here" Rotor says and goes to remove them. "Wait....let them stay....I'm tired...so tired of always being hounded for what I couldn't control." I say clenching my fists. I take deep calming breaths as Rotor sits back down. I open my eyes again, feeling much calmer. "Yes, I'm Blueberry Gaster....What can I do for you?" I ask.

The reporter looks a bit stunned. "Well...we wanted an interview....your side of what really happened seven years ago" She says and sits in the chair next to me. "That...is a long story....and it didn't happen overnight." I say as Error hands me astronaut bill. I hug the plushie....trying to figure out where to start. "Take your time...there's no rush" She says. "I think it's best if I start" Rotor says and they look at him. "Blueberry's parents were put on trial recently for their crimes against not only the world, but the abuse their sons suffered at their hands. That is a matter of public record. When Blueberry, or Blue as we call him, turned ten, he was sent to The Capital Gardens Boarding School. This separated him from the people that did love and care about him. His brother, the family servants, and his birth mother." Rotor says.

"Birth mother? Was he adopted?" She asks. "No, Delia Gaster was unable to have children of her own. So, they employed a surrogate. They had two sons through her and kept her on as a servant." Rotor says and they nod. "I...I thought that once I was at school....I could be a normal kid...have friends...laugh and have a better life...but I was wrong" I say and they look at me as I start to glitch. "Since my father expected me to be the top of my class, I was constantly studying....I had no time to be a kid....to figure out who I was....." I say and hug bill tight. "People avoided me and the teachers thought I was pathedic.....I was constantly tormented by bullies" I say. "Like Maxwell Cole?" the reporter asks and I nod.

"But we're friends now! He's not so bad. He never wanted to take it too far. I see that now.....I admit that I didn't at first. He...he saved our lives recently." I say. "How so?" The reporter asks. "We were coming to the hospital to see my brother.....and our vehicle was hit by an SUV......I didn't think...I just acted....I put myself between Error and the vehicle....since it was hitting the side Error was on.....when the vehicle stopped flipping....maxwell helped get me out of the wreck before the fire caused it to explode. I...I don't remember much after that." I say. "If blue did not shield Error....he would have died. Instead of saving himself, Blue protected another....Blue has always been this way" Papyrus says coming in with Melody and Seraph. The reporter looks at him. "That day....it's hard to remember clearly...." I say and the reporter looks at me again.

"I remember being scared......I was starting to crash.....I ran...hoping someone....anyone would help, but no one did. Some left, others just watched and laughed. The one person I thought cared....he didn't...he was behind it all. He beat me.....and I was scared...I remember thinking that I was going to die.....and....I wanted to......I wanted to escape....to be free of all the pain......I had wanted to die for a long time....but I was always a coward...I...I couldn't do it...." I say hugging bill. "Bro.....you...." Papy says horrified. "Despite everything good....I was overwhelmed by the pain....the fear.....I was lost.......when they told me what happened....what I had done....I blamed myself....I wanted to die even more....." I say and look away to the window.

"After a year in the hospital....I crashed....badly....I...I forgot so much.....but the guilt remained....." I say. "Blue....how much did you forget?" Asy asks concerned. I don't answer for a bit. "Ten....ten years........I lost ten years...." I say and Rotor frowns. "Explains why you seemed like a child....in a sense...you were." he says. "I...I latched onto someone that I looked up to in that place....you know how kids are....when...when he got better....I....it was like a flood...I...I remembered most of it.....It took everything not to crash again....They had to restrain me.....I...I think I tried to claw my eyes out......they had me in a jacket under constant watch...." I say and no one says anything.

"Once I had calmed down enough to know what was what....I was able to get the proper help I needed......After so much therapy....so many crashes...I was finally released. My magic was still unstable, but with bracelets to suppress my abilities, but not damage my health.....I felt safe again......" I say. The reporter finishes taking notes. "You spent a year recently in the hospital again. What was the cause?" she asks. "I...I found people I cared about...someone much like myself.....we...we changed each other for the better. However, my medicines...started to be less and less effective....I didn't want to lose everything I worked so hard to achieve....I checked myself back in for help before it could get worse. During that year, I took classes to learn how to control my magic and learned methods to calm down without my magic getting out of control" I say and she nods.

"Do you have anything to say to the families of those hurt or killed in the incident?" she asks. I start to cry now. "Only that not a day goes by that I don't blame myself.....every time I look in the mirror....I'm reminded of what happened....I still have night terrors over that day....I will never know true peace......I can never forget...I can never forgive myself....I only hate one thing in this world....People that hurt children......myself included.....nothing I do can change what happened.....but by helping others understand Pixelation Syndrome....maybe I can help prevent it from happening again" I say and she nods, tearing up a little. "And it's to that goal that P.A.L.S. was started, correct?" she asks and I nod as best as I can.

"Pixelation Adaptation and Learning Society, or P.A.L.S. for short, helps families that have members, from infant to adult with Pixelation Syndrome, both types. Through research and therapy, we can drastically lower the number of crashes a person will suffer through their lives. Error here and his brother, Geno are two such children that are leading better lives with P.A.L.S." I say as Error and Geno both wave from the end of the bed. "May I ask, miss, how the organization has helped?" The reporter asks and CQ nods. "Through P.A.L.S., my sons know that they're not alone...that there are others like them. Working with the specialists, we're able to figure out what triggers the glitches and crashes for Error and how to make the area affected more comfortable for Geno." CQ says and the Reporter nods.

"P.A.L.S. means a lot to me.....through it, I hope that no person with Pixelation Syndrome feels alone...feels like I did for so long......That we can show those affected can lead almost normal lives....that they can be someone worth knowing, worth loving" I say and the Reporter nods. "Do you have a special someone, Blue?" she asks and I blush. "I don't see how that's important to the interview" I say flustered.


	19. Determined To Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Geno in the hospital and not looking to good, the mood around the CQ house is sober and apprehensive. Will Geno be ok? Or will this be the end for him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for spoilers to the actual Momma CQ comic since this story practically follows it.

Blue's POV

It had been a couple months since the accident. I was now on crutches. The doctor was able to remove the framework that had been keeping my legs together, but had stressed that I needed the crutches. Lynn and I were going strong. She is an amazing woman....better than I deserve. Recently though, everyone's minds were on Geno. After Christmas, he just seemed to get worse. Everyone but Error seemed to be worried sick. I went to check on Error. It was just me, him, and Fresh at the moment. Asy had an appointment with his therapist and CQ was at the hospital with Geno. Com had left her number, just in case. Getting upstairs with crutches was difficult, but I didn't want to just yell.

I slowly made my way upstairs to find Fresh already waiting. "How is he?" Fresh asks. He obviously overheard me on the phone with his mother. I look away. "....They don't know, Fresh. It could be days....could be hours. Mom will be home soon. She needs some clean clothes and a shower. I could use a hand in the kitchen. She'd appreciate dinner when she gets back." I say and he nods. "I hear ya, big glitchy brosath. You gonna check on Error?" He asks and I nod. Fresh nods and heads downstairs. "I'll be in da kitchen" He says and I head to Error's room. I knock on the door. "Error? It's Blue. Can I come in?" I ask but there's no answer. "Error...I'm coming in." I say and go into the room.

I soon saw Error on the floor. Worried, I go over as fast as I could. Sitting beside him, I put the crutches down. "Error? Error!" I say trying to wake him up. I then see his eyes. He had a crash. How long had he been like this? What had caused it? I checked him over to make sure he was fine. His eyes clear without my noticing and Error freaks out. Suddenly, I was in the air, tangled in Error's strings. I couldn't help it....I started to panic. It was hard to breathe...to think. Realizing who I was and what he had just done, Error lets me down gently. However, the damage had been done. I soon crash...hard. I barely hear Error scream for Fresh's help. 

I wake up a bit later in Error's bed. A cool cloth was on my head. I had a massive headache, and I couldn't remember how I got to Error's house. I had been home with Asy. We had just finished a Christmas movie special before going to bed early. CQ soon comes in and suddenly looks relieved. "Thank goodness, Blue....." She says coming over. "M-mom?" I say confused. She smiles a little. "Take it easy, Blue. You crashed. What do you remember?" She asked swapping the cloth for a fresh cool one. "Watching a movie...with Asy.....we...we went to bed" I say and she sighs. "You had a level three crash, Blue. You were watching Error and Fresh for me while Asy was at his appointment" She says and I start to remember bits and pieces.

I frown. "Is Error ok? He had crashed! I was so worried." I say and she nods, keeping me in bed. "He's fine. Worried about you, but fine." She says and I nod a little. "Papyrus said to keep him and Fresh away...just in case..." She says and I nod. I could have easily lost years with how bad I crashed. It could have easily undid all the hard work that I had done to get better. "I'm ok....Error can come in now." I say and she nods. "How's Geno?" I ask and she frowns a bit. "He.....he may not make it, Blue. They're doing all they can, but...." She trails off and I nod. "We'll get through it mom, together" I say and she nods before kissing my skull. She walks out and a few minutes later, Error runs in. 

"BLUE! I-I...." He says not meaning to be loud. I smile a little. "It's ok, Error. You didn't mean to." I say. Error wipes his eyes. "Will be easier if you turned away?" I ask and he nods. Apologies were hard for Error to say, especially to someone's face. He was trying, at least, to be a better kid. He turns his back to me. "I...I'm sorry, Blue....so sorry.....I..." He starts to cry again. This whole mess with geno and what just happened must be hard on him. I get up, my legs hurting, but I manage. I go in front of him and kneel down. "Can I touch?" I ask and he practically throws himself at me in a hug. I rub his back, trying to calm him down before he crashes again. "It's all right, Error....you were just stressed....everyone is right now" I say.

Asy is soon at the bedroom door. "Everything ok, Blue?" He asks and I nod. "Error just needs a bit of comfort...he'll be ok" I say and he nods. "As soon as possible, you need your lunchtime meds" He says and I nod. Error soon calms down and we go to the kitchen. I spot Mom crying before we get there. "Hey, Error, why don't you go set up a game for us? I'll be there soon" I say and he nods. I go into the kitchen and take my medicine. "No matter what they say....I believe in Geno. He'll pull through, Mom." I say and she smiles through her sorrow. "I hope so, Blue. I truly do. Soon we hear yelling. "Sounds like Error's scared.....He gets angrier when he's scared" I say and she goes upstairs to break it up.

Asy soon comes into the kitchen. "Blue...." He says. I shake my head. "Everyone else may give up, but I refuse to.....I can't give up, Asy....." I say and sit down. My legs hurt and I had forgot my crutches. I rub my legs. "You forgot your crutches again?" Asy asks and I nod. "I was worried about error" I say and Asy chuckles. "Always the caring soul, blue, I swear." He says. Mom soon comes downstairs with my crutches. "Sorry...I forgot" I say and rub my head. "It's fine, Blue. Anyways, we're about to go see Geno. You need to get ready to go." She says and I nod. Asy helps me get my bag ready and we all get in the car. I'm sitting between Error and Fresh to prevent fighting between the two.

I get my phone out to find a message from Papy. 'Hey bro. You doing ok? Mom said you crashed' I read to myself. 'Yeah, but I'm ok. It was just a level three.....we're going to see Geno, Papy......I want to stay positive....but...it's hard.....' I reply. Geno and I weren't as close as me and Error, but we were friends....brothers through Error. I couldn't help but feel depressed. I notice Error looking around, a frown on his face. 'I know, bro.....Geno's the best....he's...he's a good kid. Remember what the doctor said, don't force yourself to be happy. It's ok to be sad.' Papy replies and I sigh putting the phone away. We soon reach the hospital and quietly head up where Geno is in the ICU.

"Only one visitor at a time" The nurse says and mom nods. We soon reach Geno's room, number 412. Mom sighs and looks at Asy. "You should go in first, Asy...." She says. "...I....Yeah...." Asy says. Error frowns and looks up to mom. "Wait....we gotta take turns?" He says looking upset. Mom kneels down to him. "Error- Honey, your brother isn't doing very well. We have to be careful with him" She says and Error looks close to tears or glitching. "So, we're gonna let Uncle Asy go in first, ok?" She asks and Error looks down sadly. "....ok....." He says. Mom stands up again and sighs. "Ma?" Fresh says and she looks at him. "Hm?" She replies. "Can I borrow da phone?" Fresh asks.

Mom reaches into her pocket for the phone. "For?" She asks. Fresh takes it from her. "I just wanna text Deccy...Talk to him" Fresh says and mom nods. "Sure honey. Just let me know if you need anything else or Blue" She says and Fresh nods. "I should sit with your brother" She says and sits in a chair nearby with error. Asy closes the door behind him and I feel a bit out of place. Sitting down as well, I rub my legs again. It hurt standing on them for so long. I think about the short time I've known Error and his family.....it seemed almost surreal to think about. Everyone has grown so much since the incident at the mall. I pull Astronaut Bill from my bag and turn him so his back faces me.

Not many knew this, but Bill held my most secret treasures....things that were important at some degree to me. Bill himself had been a present from my Father. It was the only good memory I had with him. We had went to the planetarium and spent the whole day just goofing off. I don't know what changed for Father to become so distant with me, but I was sure that I'd never find out. Unzipping the pocket on the back of Bill, I pull out a few things. A hermit crab shell, a colorful unused Band-Aid, a crystal, a bubble gum wrapper, and a mood ring. Each item held some significance for me. I put everything but the crystal away. The crystal was a memory shared with Geno.

FLASHBACK START

Papy, Asy, the boys, Deccy, and myself had went to take a tour of a cave. It was perfectly safe for Geno since it had been made accessible to the public with walkways and handrails and such. Asy wasn't feeling too good and couldn't carry Geno. He didn't want to get Geno sick. So, I carried him on my shoulders. Although that was normally Error's spot, Error didn't seem to mind as he stuck beside me. "This is so cool, Blue!" Geno says looking around. I chuckle. "Sure is, Geno. I keep forgetting what the spikes from the ceiling are called." I say and Error chuckles. "I keep forgetting the ones on the floor" Error says, making Geno laugh. After the Tour, we had to ride a bus back to where we entered.

"That was fun. Let's see what the gift shop has" Papy says making the boys smile big. I carry Geno around, picking things up to show him. Geno soon has a stuffed bat that squeaked when hugged. I chuckle. "Aren't you gonna pick something, Blue?" Geno asks. "I honestly don't think I can. A lot of things here are on my banned list" I say and he nods. Geno's eye soon lights up. "Blue! look at that!" Geno says and points to the rock table. It had many kinds of crystals that grow in the caves. My eyes light up. I let Geno down and we look at the different crystals. "Hey Blue! Look! This one's blue!" Geno says. I kneel down to look.

FLASHBACK END

I turned the polished piece of blue Gypsum crystal in my hands. I always though of Geno like a stone....stubborn and strong. Despite everything, he kept fighting to be with everyone. Soon, we hear the machines in Geno's room go crazy. Error must have come back because a doctor was literally carrying Fresh out of the room. Fresh looked different, his eyelights were a bit bigger than normal. Fresh struggled against the arms around to reach for Geno. "GENO!" Fresh screamed, surprising all of us. Error soon started yelling for Geno as well. I look down at the gypsum in my hands. Even with everything that was going on, I...I couldn't accept it....I wouldn't accept it.

Then, suddenly, every machine hooked up to Geno went haywire, screaming their alarms. Then...there was silence. Through the open door, we all could see Geno looking around confused, and frankly looking much better than before. "....Huh? What just happened?" Geno asks the Doctors and nurses. I let out a sigh of relief. Geno was going to get better....he'd live. Asy comes over to me and I look back down. "Blue....CQ says it's your turn to see him" Asy says and I nod. I put the piece of Gypsum in my bag. I flinch getting up again. My legs were complaining again. "You need your pain meds?" Asy asks and I nod. He helps me locate them in my bag and I take them with water from a fountain before going in to see Geno.

Geno smiles at me, looking even better than just a moment ago. Since Geno was out of the woods, the nurses and doctors give us some space. I smile a little and sit in the chair near the bed. "I knew you would be ok, Geno....I just had a feeling that it wasn't the end, you know?" I say and he smiles a bit. "Thanks...for believing in me, Blue" Geno says. I smile. "You're my brother, gotta believe in you" I say and he smiles a little more. "Papy's going to be ecstatic. You'll get to go to the Battlebots Finals with us still" I say and he nods. "I can't wait!" Geno says and they let everyone else in the room. Error runs in smiling big. "Geno!" Error says happily, practically jumping onto the bed to hug his brother.

I smile and then start coughing. Asy comes over concerned. "Blue, are you ok?" He asks. "....my soul...it...it hurts" I say and he nods. Soon, a doctor follows Asy back into the room. "Mr. Gaster, can you tell me exactly what it feels like?" He asks as he checks me over. "It...it feels like it's racing....It's making me feel like I'm being choked..." I say and he frowns. "Blue, your soul is being overwhelmed...I don't know why, but you should be admitted. This could become serious. How long has it done this?" He asks as a nurse brings in a wheelchair. Geno and the others look worried. "We'll get him sorted out" a nurse says and Mom nods. "I'll go with him for now" Asy says.

"I'll call Papyrus and Rotor. They need to know" Mom says as they help me to the chair. My legs screamed despite the medicine and felt like jello. "Sorry, Mr. Gaster." The nurse says. "B-blue is fine" I say and Asy takes my bag for me. They wheel me to the ER where Papy is waiting with Rotor. "He was fine until Geno started to show improvement" Asy explains and they nod. "Sounds like his normal soul problems" Rotor says and we nod. "We will only know for sure after a few tests. Blue, we will need you to change into a gown. Do you need help?" the doctor asks. "We can help him, doc." Papy says and the doctor nods. He leaves and Papy helps me get changed.

"Papy.....hurts..." I whimper. "I know, Bro. They'll find out what's wrong, I promise." Papyrus says and helps me onto the bed. I whimper and a nurse soon comes in. "Ok, Blue, for now, we are going to try your normal medication" She says and I nod. She inserts the IV and I curl up on the bed. Mom soon comes down to check on me. "Asy, I can stay a bit. Can you let the boys know Blue's ok?" She asks and he nods before leaving. Rotor looks at her with a small smile. "I heard, I'm glad Geno will make a recovery. It's great news." He says and she nods sadly. "Just when one of my boys is getting better, another gets worse." She says. Papyrus smiles a little at that.

The medicine only helps a small amount. Tears fall down my face as I lay there. The doctor soon comes in and frowns. "It's not helping?" He asks and Papy shakes his head. "If it is, it's not much" Rotor says. The doctor nods. ".....Papy....." I whimper. He comes over to me. "What is it, Blue?" He asks. "L-library......mother.....needles......hurts....too...too much" I cry and he frowns. ".....Papyrus?" The doctor asks. "I had hoped that he wouldn't remember.....what our parents did to him.....it was a sealed file......." Papyrus says. The doctor frowns. "You think it has to do with THAT?" The doctor asks and Papy nods. The doctor rubs his head. "Is it ok to share this here?" He asks and Papyrus nods.

"Share what?" Mom asks. Papyrus frowns and looks to me a minute. "Our father was an illegal arms dealer...his most powerful weapon was fueled on...." He trails off. "On what, Papyrus?" Mom asks. "It was fueled by soul material.....either blue's or mine. It didn't matter. After a while....I made sure they only took from me...to protect Blue." Papyrus says, gently moving me so my head rested on his chest. It always helped having him close. "It is because of this that Blue's soul is weak and unstable. Over the years, it's been starting to repair itself as a normal soul should. There are peaks just with someone with a naturally weak soul. However, for blue, it's his soul getting accustomed to the return of strength." The doctor says and Mom is crying. "How could any parent do such a thing?" She says and the doctor nods.

"This peak seems to be especially powerful. It will be best for Blue to be admitted so we can monitor him closely for the next few days" The doctor says and we nod, even myself. Soon, I'm in the ICU. Soul problems always land there. "We are going to up the strength of the medication due to how strong this peak is. It will make you tired, Blue. It is perfectly fine for you to sleep." The doctor says and the nurse hooks a bag with a deeper blue fluid in it to my IV. I soon fall asleep. I wake up later to Error, Fresh, and Asy. "Sorry blue. We didn't mean to wake you" Asy says. "S'k......yawn......how's Geno?" I ask. Error smiles big. "He's getting out today!" He says and I smile. "You've been out cold for a few days, Blue. The doctor said it was normal, but...we were worried. Lynn sent you flowers. She apologized for not being able to visit. With Valentine's day around the corner, she has a lot of work" Asy says.

I look around, waking up a bit more. There was a potted plant on the window sill. Lynn knew how much I preferred living flowers to cut ones. The flowers were a rainbow of colors making me smile a bit. The Doctor soon comes in. "Good, you're awake. I need to check your soul, Blue. Are you ok with your visitors are do you want privacy?" He asks. "T-they're fine." I say starting to glitch a bit. With the return of my memories of my first three years came the fear of my soul being brought out. Error gently holds my hand and I smile weakly. "It'll be ok, bro. it's just a medical check" Error says as the doctor brings out my soul. I stare at it, surprised. Instead of the grey I was used to, it was a light, pale blue that bourdored on silver. "Baby blue, such a beautiful color. It's stabilizing nicely. A couple more days and you may be able to be discharged"

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! I have a lot of this story already written out. Comments and kudos give me motivation to post more.


End file.
